Bye bye baby
by Thelordshuntress
Summary: For all the new people, Spike and Buffy have a daughter, Joyce. They give their powers up willingly so that they may give her a normal life, but as always it doesnt work out, and they must return to their former selves. Then Drusilla comes, for Joyce.....
1. Happy

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have. Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out. And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sighed and moved the blood out of the way so she could place another lunch for dawn in the fridge. "Spike!!" He sauntered into the kitchen and leaned against the door. "Yes pet?" she threw him a pack of blood and a mug. "Lunch."  
  
He sighed and sat down in a chair at the counter. "What? Your not going to warm it up?" she turned and glared. "Heat it up yourself."  
  
Smirking, she turned to the sink where she scrubbed off the breakfast dishes.  
  
"He slowly walked over to her and snaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer. "You look beautiful today." He whispered. She giggled and looked up at him skeptically. "You say that everyday."  
  
"Yes but you look incredibly beautiful today.".  
  
She dropped the bowl and it shattered on the floor. But she did not notice. She was to busy leaning over to kiss him. They crushed their lips together with such heat and passion that buffy thought she would faint then and there. He was about to let his hand roam over her but it was then he heard someone giggle.  
  
"You guys will not stop will you?" Buffy blushed madly and pushed spike away as she saw Dawn standing in the doorway. "I mean it's bad enough that I can hear you guys at night but during the day too? No way. No thank you." Buffy huffed and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Spike looked sheepishly over at dawn. "Back from school so early?" dawn pointed to the clock over the door. "It's 3:00 spike. I'm home about 45 minutes late."  
  
He coughed nervously. "Oh."  
  
Dawn smiled. "I can't believe you two are together." Spike nodded. "I can't believe it either. I mean she just said I love you one time and boom everything is settling to fast I lost track." Dawn giggled and pulled her snack out of the fridge. "Yeah I know. Willow moves in with Tara. Xander leaves town. And you move in with us. It did happen really fast."  
  
She sat down at the counter and handed spike the cup of blood. "Two minutes on 80%."  
  
"So have you decided what you want to do with Buffy's old room?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "Buffy said maybe a training room but I don't think it's strong enough."  
  
Dawn coughed and answered. "Yeah I bet. I mean I've seen you two practicing and you are way to rough on each other." He nodded and pulled the blood out of the microwave. "Well, being to easy on each other is not going to help make us fight better. We have to be rough."  
  
Dawn giggled. "What?" spike questioned. She waved her hand. "Never mind. It was nothing." She giggled again. He rolled his eyes and drank the blood quickly while dawn watched. Dropping the cup into the sink, he looked back to her.. "Aren't you grossed out by that like your big sis?"  
  
dawn shook her head. "Nope. I just pretend it's something else like beer or another normal drink." Spike smiled and ruffled her hair as he walked past her. "You're a pretty good little kid."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay guess the electricity bill."  
  
Dawn bit her lip as she thought. "Uh 200?"  
  
"123.92." spike said calmly.  
  
Buffy raised the paper. "And the winner is Spike. The bill is 122.25." dawn hit him the ribs. "You peeked." Buffy raised her paycheck and sighed.  
  
"The checks getting bigger." Spike smirked. "What are you doing? Sleeping with the manager? How do you get that many pay raises in 2 months?" buffy glared and threw a pillow at him. "The manager is a girl. Spike. And I am working hard that's all." Spike nodded. "Sure pet. I'll believe you."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and threw another pillow. "Shut up."  
  
"Uh oh." Dawn jumped out of the way.  
  
The next thing buffy knew spike was on top of her and she was giggling so hard from the tickling she could barely breathe. "Stop! Please!" she laughed. " No that."  
  
"Geez they are always close to each other now a days aren't they?" willow giggled to Tara as they looked into the living room. "Hey buffy!" willow shouted. Buffy gasped and with one shove spike was on his side on the floor.  
  
"Hi ya guys." Spike stood and glared at buffy who just stuck her tongue out at him again and giggled. "So we were wondering if you wanted to go out to the bronze tonight?" Tara asked. Dawn jumped up quickly. "I'll go!" spike and buffy looked over at her dangerously.  
  
She sat back down on the floor. "Only if my loving guardians approve of me going with their trustworthy caring friends." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Spike what do you think?" He smirked and snaked his arm around her pulling her so close a hair would not have been able to fit between them. "I think that it would give us some alone time. So let her go with them." Buffy blushed as spike kissed her softly. "Um okay go ahead. Have a great time." She giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Buffy sighed as spike ran his hand along his arm. "I love you buffy." He whispered. "I love you too." She whispered as she smiled to herself. She had said it. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. "You know what? I don't have work tomorrow." He smiled sexily and kissed her. "Well I have a game tomorrow. But we could have the whole rest of the day to our selves." Buffy ran her hands through his blonde hair. "I'd like that."  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike laid his cards out for all the demons to see. "Full house. I win." The crowd behind him cheered while the competition frowned and started to shuffle the deck again. Spike pulled the kittens back and laid two tabbies in the middle of the table. "There. Now let's play."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy pushed the alarm clock off the nightstand with a crash and sat up. Ugh she didn't feel so good. She groaned and walked into the bathroom to brush her hair.  
  
As she looked into the mirror, she felt her stomach turn upside down, churning up. She groaned as she vomited into the sink, and collapsed on the floor. "Oh god spike.  
  
She moaned as pulling herself up to her knees.  
  
She needed to call the doctor. There was something wrong. She should not be throwing up. For once she needed dawn there to help her. But she was at school. "Could I have gotten poisoned?"  
  
Slowly, Buffy stood shivering and started to walk out of the bathroom. She would go to the doctor and he would fix her up. That was it.  
  
TBC 


	2. Shock

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have. Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out. And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy tapped her fingers on her knees, nervously. What would spike do if she died again? What would dawn do? She didn't want to die. Not now when she had all she ever wanted.  
  
"Buffy summers?" Buffy picked up her jacket and followed the nurse down a long hall towards the examination room. The nurse closed the door quietly, pulling a pen from behind her ear. "Okay miss summers. I need you to put this on."  
  
Handing the short paper gown over, she turned away, giving Buffy some sense of privacy. "Now miss summers. What exactly has brought you here today?"  
  
The slayer sighed, another queasy spell washing over her. "I just threw up this morning and I don't know why. I like haven't had a fever in years. I checked my temperature and I don't have one." The nurse nodded, writing down the complaints and then hanging the chart on the door. "Dr. Stevens will be with you in just a moment."  
  
Buffy nodded and sat down on the bed. What could be wrong with her? She had gotten clawed a few nights ago by some monster but the cut had healed with no infection. Maybe it just was a little stomach bug. Oh gosh who knew anymore? Being a slayer, wasn't easy, or predictable.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Spike snuck into the kitchen and threw off the blanket. "Buffy? Buffy I'm home!" he shouted. No answer. He walked into the living room to find it empty. He was about to climb the stairs when he saw a note taped to the door.  
  
Dear spike,  
  
I am feeling a little sick. But no worries I am going to doctor Stevens and he will tell me what's wrong. I'm sorry we did not get to have our little day together but I plan to have one this coming weekend. I miss you already and I hope to see you when I get home. Make sure dawn eats a snack but nothing big and please don't go telling her horror stories again. I know she likes them but I don't like hearing about them afterwards.  
  
See you then.  
  
Buffy  
  
Spike sighed in relief and went to the living room and switched on the TV. The movie was Dracula, and chuckling, he settled down for an afternoon of black and white horror.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dropping her bag to the floor, Dawn sat down beside Spike.  
  
"Hey, where's Buffy?" He smiled. "She's at the doctor's for something. Oh and you need to get a snack." Dawn smirked and slumped down further into the sofa.  
  
"Your watching Dracula?"  
  
"Just go get a snack please?"  
  
dawn picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "Please tell me some more horror stories?" she pleaded.  
  
Spike grabbed the remote back. "Buffy told me not to."  
  
She pouted. "Are you actually listening to her?" he nodded fiercely.  
  
"Fine." She muttered as she grabbed her book bag and headed up the steps. Spike shook his head. "Damn teenagers and their obsessions."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy pulled her shirt back on as the doctor went to get the results from the lab. She was fully clothed, and very happy about it too.  
  
She jumped as the door opened and the doctor came back in with a handful of papers. He sat down across from her and removed his glasses. "Miss summers have you been active with anyone lately?" she stared at him a little confused. "What do you mean active?"  
  
"Sexually active." he added.  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yes. My fiancé." He smiled with relief.  
  
"Well Miss summers I think you will be most pleased to hear this diagnosis. Your pregnant."  
  
She stared at him, in shock, finally able to squeak. "For how long?"  
  
"I would say for about a month now. You and your fiancé should be very happy."  
  
A lump formed in Buffy's throat as she tried not to cry. "This is impossible." She whispered. The doctor looked at her again. "Well have you used protection during intercourse?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head tearfully. "No?" the doctor smiled. "Then you are most definitely pregnant."  
  
She took the folder from him, not even noticing the pat on the back, followed by endless praise and congratulations. She was pregnant.with a vampire's baby. with Spike's baby.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. fear

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have. Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out. And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
Buffy held her face as she sat on the couch.  
  
Spike was taking dawn over to janice's for a sleepover party and would be back soon. Her thoughts swirled, one becoming another, until finally all time seemed to be stopped.  
  
  
  
Her trance snapped as Spike sat beside her.  
  
"Buffy? Love, what's wrong. You were quiet all during dinner. It's 10:00 and your not patrolling. Did I do something?" buffy turned away from him. "I just have a problem." Spike stared at her. There was something different about her. But what that something was he could not tell. Sighing, he moved to hug her but she scooted away from him again.  
  
"Buffy what's wrong?" he growled. "I dont want to kiss or cuddle with you." She said coldly. "That's what got me into this mess." Spike stared at her. "what mess?"  
  
She covered her face hiding the tears. "I can't tell you." She sobbed. He turned and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back later. I'm going to willy's." with that said spike turned and left the house.  
  
Buffy flinched as the door slammed shut. She was happy about the baby but not sure how to tell spike. What if he was mad? What if he left her? These questions filled her mind until she could not take anymore and went up to bed.  
  
Everything in the room seemed cold now as she looked around. She knew what the old room would be used for now. It was going to be a nursery. for their baby. 


	4. Saddness

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have. Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out. And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
Buffy had not told spike. It had been three days and she had not told him. Spike was worried more and more.  
  
She tore her mind from those thoughts as a vampire jumped out in front of her. Grabbing him by the shabby leather coat collar, she threw him to the ground, and raised her stake.  
  
The vampire anticipated her next move, kicked her back, and stood tall again.  
  
Lunging forward, Buffy hit his jaw with her fist, and brought her stake down. His hand gripped her wrist, and with one swift move, he turned it on her. The stake tore into her stomach, ripping her skin. She groaned once, and looked down to the bloodstained shirt.  
  
The baby..  
  
Scared, and hurt, she pulled the stake out, and rammed it into his chest. One heartbeat, and he was gone. Ashes on the ground.  
  
Buffy turned away, and began to run. She had to get somewhere. ANYWHERE. Tara would help. Tara would always help.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike sat down on the couch thoroughly upset. She would not tell him whatever was bothering her. Dawn sighed beside him. "Got any info on what's up with her?"  
  
He shook his head. "None."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tara gasped as she saw a bloody Buffy standing in the hallway of her complex.  
  
"Help please. I need you to bandage me up." The wicca nodded and took her by the arm, leading her inside. "What happened buffy?"  
  
Buffy gasped in pain. "I was fighting and the vamp turned the stake on me. Will I make it through?" Tara looked at the wound and nodded.  
  
"It didn't hurt your stomach or anything really big like that but it did hit something. That's where all the blood's coming from." Buffy sat up as Tara wrapped the bandaging around her stomach.  
  
"He hit your uterus. Like where a baby would stay if you were pregnant."  
  
Buffy's blood went cold. "So if I had been pregnant the baby would've died?"  
  
Tara nodded. "Thank god your not pregnant huh?"  
  
Nodding tearfully, the slayer pulled her shirt back on. "Thank you. I better be getting home."  
  
Dawn rolled over with a groan, as a dark figure sat down beside her on the bed. "Buffy?"  
  
  
  
Buffy stayed still for several minutes, until finally she looked up to her sister. "Dawn I have not been entirely honest with you and spike. I am.was." she closed her eyes. "Pregnant."  
  
Dawn stared. "What do you mean were. pregnant?" Buffy pulled up her shirt revealing the wrapped wound. "He kind of got stabbed."  
  
Dawn gently hugged her. "Oh god I'm so sorry buffy."  
  
"Me too dawn. Me too."  
  
  
  
******A couple of days later*******  
  
  
  
"Come on spike!!"  
  
"No! He shouted." "I am not telling anymore bloody horror stories and that's that!"  
  
He slumped down onto the couch as dawn slid up close to him. "Please?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason! I just want to hear them!!" she shouted.  
  
He growled. "You're exactly like your sister! Always keeping bloody reasons to you and you only!"  
  
dawn stood angrily. "She didn't tell you because she was scared! I would be too having some vampires baby!" she stopped and held her hand to her mouth. "Oops." Spike stood up. "Baby? She's going to have a baby?"  
  
dawn nodded. "Your baby."  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
Dawn nodded. "She got hurt by some vampire and the baby died. That's why she won't come out of her room. She's sad. She wanted to have it but she was scared to tell you."  
  
Spike looked down at the ground in surprise. Poor buffy.  
  
Dawn hugged him. "I know you both would've loved a baby."  
  
"Excuse me." He whispered pulling away from dawn and slowly climbing the steps.  
  
She was in there in her room crying her eyes out and now he knew why. Spike pushed open the door quietly, watching her rub her shoulders as she looked out the window.  
  
Buffy's lip trembled as she saw him standing in the doorway..  
  
"Spike. I." She started but spike shushed her and they hugged each other tightly as if the whole world would fall away if they did not hang on. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed onto his shoulder, as his hands ran down her hair soothingly. "Shhhhh. It'll be okay."  
  
He put his hand on her stomach and she looked up at him. "I can't believe that we had a baby." She nodded. "had! But I messed it up."  
  
Spike lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You didn't mess it up. The bloody vampire did that. Right?" she nodded slowly and laid her head on his chest as she began to cry again. "Spike if it had been a girl what would you had named it?"  
  
"I think Anne."  
  
"Spike that was probably our one chance."  
  
"Probably. But you know what? I'll be happy just to have you here. I love you buffy." Tears ran down her cheeks, as she saw the care etched on his face. "I love you too.."  
  
Spike felt buffy move his hand back to her stomach. "For now can we pretend it's still there?" she asked as she laid her head back on his chest. Spike ran his other head down her back. "Yeah. Let's do that."  
  
Dawn closed the door with a sigh. She had lost a chance to be an aunt but she felt bad for spike and buffy too. If they were to stay together, then they'd never be parents again. It had been their one chance.  
  
  
  
Well I thought it was THE END but Mark and my email confirmed that I should continue So just keep on reading I have lots more chapters up.;-) 


	5. Ok guys I am going to write a continuati...

And due to popular request in my email I am writing a continuation.  
  
I am sorry it was soooooooo rushed last time. I just was really tired and this morning when I read it over I said to myself good lord girl you were not taking your time were you? So I laughed at myself (while my friend helped) and We came up with a idea for the continuation.  
  
Basically Buffy healed fast and the baby recovered and the rest is top secret until I write it out. I should have a chapter out today at least and then the others might take a little bit longer. Thank you so much for reviewing!!! I have never been so happy.  
  
Faith 


	6. Joy in all

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have. Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out. And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy ran her hand over her stomach while Spike stared. "You mean there is something in there?" She smirked. "there's usually something in there... but this morning. something moved."  
  
He sunk down beside her in awe. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "I really did feel something move." Spike put his hand on her stomach, pulling back quickly as he felt a hard blow to his palm.  
  
"There's something alive in there! I thought you said it was .dead."  
  
Buffy shrugged with a smile. "I guess he made it through." Spike smirked and put his hand back on her stomach. "Just like his mum I guess." The slayer crossed her arms, with a look of annoyance.  
  
"Who said that it was a boy?"  
  
Spike smiled. "Cause I want a boy. That's how I know."  
  
She giggled. "Spike you can't choose whether the baby will be a girl or a boy. It just kind of chooses it self."  
  
"Well I want a boy. I don't think we need any more stubborn Summers women." Buffy hit him, with a laugh.  
  
"So I'm stubborn huh?" she teased.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Let me name off a couple of examples. Number one when you." buffy put a hand over his mouth. "No. I get the point."  
  
"So what will you name it if it's a boy?"  
  
Buffy put her hand on her stomach. "How about Michael?" Spike shook his head. "I've known too many Michael's."  
  
She ran her fingers over her cheek, and sighed. "Well what about Parker?" He laughed, as if insane, then looked her in the eyes.  
  
"No way in hell pet." She glared, and tapped her cheek again."Well what about Tom?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"no."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"No."  
  
"Will, Conner, Tanner, Rick, Thomas, Sam."  
  
Spike held up his hand "What was that you said before Sam?"  
  
Buffy counted on her fingers."Um.Thomas."  
  
He grinned. "I like that."  
  
"Okay. Thomas if it's a boy and what if it's a girl?"  
  
"How about Joyce?"  
  
Buffy took his hand slowly. "I think mom would like that."  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn slammed open the door and hung her book bag on the stair rail. "Hey guys. I'm." She froze as she saw Buffy and Spike seated on the couch, giggling away.  
  
"Aw you're still pretending? Let me pretend too." She ran over and put her hand on Buffy's stomach. "Aw I bet he will move any day now.AAA!" she screamed and fell back something kicked her hand.  
  
"Buffy what was that?"  
  
The slayer smiled at spike. "The baby made it through. Your going to be an Aunt."  
  
Dawn grinned. "Really? But how did the baby make it through that?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I have no idea." Dawn put her hand on her sister's stomach again counting the times the baby moved.  
  
"What are you two going to name it?" she whispered.  
  
Spike chuckled, putting his palm against Buffy's belly. "Well Nibblet. Thomas if it's a boy and Joyce if it's a girl."  
  
Dawn smiled brightly. "I like both of those." Shesat back with a look of amazement before squealing and hugging them both "I can't believe you two are going to be parents!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Tara walked up towards the house with willow beside her. "I told you Will. Something was seriously wrong. She looked like she was going to cry a couple of nights ago."  
  
Willow patted Tara on the back. "We'll see baby."  
  
Willow opened the door just in time to hear Dawn squeal "I can't believe you two are going to be parents!!"  
  
They froze, in shock, before running into the living room. Willow gasped as she saw Buffy and spike on the sofa.  
  
Tara sat down across from buffy, with a frown and a sigh. "Oh buffy. I understand now. I'm so sorry."  
  
Buffy smiled again and shook her head. "Tara the baby made it through. He's alive and kicking."  
  
Willow leaned against the wall for support. "You two?" she panted.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
She felt the world spinning away from her as Tara laughed. "I felt him move!"  
  
Willow closed her eyes and slumped down to the floor. This could not be happening. Buffy and Spike having a baby? She relaxed as blackness enclosed her and she was sent into a world of peace.  
  
Tara and buffy gasped as they heard willow fall to the floor. "Oh my gosh she fainted."  
  
Sighing, the wicca ran to her lover, and shook her softly. "Will? Wake up honey."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC  
  
Okay the next chapter takes place a month from where this one left off. Spike is doing all the patrolling now with the help of willow while dawn and Tara hang around and help buffy. They are doing fine until some surprise visitor's show up who are not happy at all about B/S  
  
P.S. In my fiction willow never stopped with magic. She and Tara never broke up and She is not using any dark magic. 


	7. Anger

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have.  
  
Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out.  
  
And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike ducked under the vampires arm and shoved the stake upward. The vampire growled and kicked spike back as he turned to dust. Spike stood and took a breath. "Damn pushy bugger. Willow tapped spike on the shoulder. "Can we move on please? I would like to get home before 3:00 again."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and they started moving through the graveyard again. He liked patrolling with buffy but she was about 3 months pregnant now and she could not move as quickly anymore. Plus spike had insisted she stay home so the baby would not get hurt. She had agreed reluctantly and had stayed at home since. Dawn and Tara were helping out whenever spike couldn't be there which was basically every night.  
  
Willow stopped quickly. "Wait." She whispered. Spike stopped dead in his tracks remembering that when willow knew something was around that it was time to listen. Willow pointed towards one of the old crypts. "There is a band of demons around that crypt corner." Spike turned towards her.  
  
"What kind?" he asked. She stared off into the sky as if they would tell everything. She slowly looked back down to spike. "They are only vampires. But there are about 15." Spike looked towards the crypt. "Okay got stakes?" Willow nodded. "Got 'em. Let's go." They slowly crept towards the crypt ready to fight anything that leapt out.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy sat back and sighed. "Tara. I'm worried." Tara turned and sat down beside her. "About what?" buffy ran her hands over her stomach slowly. "Well spike is a vampire and I am a slayer and even his aunt is different. I don't want my baby to grow up to be like me. I want them to be normal and worry about normal things." She looked at Tara tearfully. "And I know a vampire and a slayer will not be able to provide that." Tara sighed. "Probably not. But there are spells." Buffy shook her head. "Not the kind I would need."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The car pulled up out side of Buffy's house. "Okay are you ready to see her?" one voice growled. "Yes quite so. But I must ask are you ready?" the second voice asked. "Yes I am ready." The first voice growled. They both walked up towards the house and the owner of the second voice knocked on the door.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Tara stood as she heard the knock on the door. "I'll get it buffy. You stay sitting." Tara walked over and opened the door a crack. "Oh my god." She whispered before slamming the door shut and trying to slow her heart.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy stood and walked out into the hallway. Tara was leaning against the door trying to catch her breath. "Tara what's going on?" she whispered. Tara pointed to the door. "Buffy you might want to hide because there are two people out here I know you don't want to see."  
  
Buffy moved towards the window and looked out at the two people on the porch. "No way are they here." Buffy whispered almost as a prayer more than a hope." Dawn came down the steps. "Who's here?" she asked. Buffy gulped. "Giles and Angel." Tara nodded. "I think they're here to see you buffy." Buffy stood tall and proud before saying strongly "I don't care what they think. I am Spike's fiancé and not theirs. They don't own me."  
  
Tara nodded and opened the door.  
  
Angel gasped as he saw buffy and Giles pulled his glasses off and rubbed them against his shirt before placing them back on his nose. Angel moved towards buffy and put his hand on her stomach. "Buffy what happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you what happened." a voice growled from the dark of the porch. "She loves me. We got married." Spike stepped out of the shadows with willow by his side. "And she's pregnant. But here's a little news flash. Hands off of her Angel."  
  
Buffy saw a large wound on his arm and ran to his side. "Spike what happened?" spike looked at the wound as willow blushed "my fault." Willow whispered meekly. "I staked his arm instead of one of the bad vampires arm." Buffy put her hand gently on his shoulder. "I told you to take it easy and not move so quickly around willow." Buffy lectured. "Thank god she didn't hit your heart." Buffy looked towards Angel who was just standing in shock. "Come on. Let's go clean it. Vampire or not it can still get infected." Buffy took spikes hand and they walked up the steps towards the bathroom.  
  
Angel looked at Giles who was cleaning his glasses so hard that the panes were shining brightly. "Giles." He growled. "Cleaning your glasses is not going to fix this problem." Dawn stood quickly. "What problem? They're happy. What's wrong with that?" Tara put a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Calm down Dawnie."  
  
She whispered. Dawn took a deep breath and turned towards the Giles. "And what right do you have showing up here in the middle of the night with angel after how you left buffy all alone?" she shouted.  
  
Giles backed away from her. "We wanted to make sure she was okay. But obviously Spike took advantage of her and she actually thinks that she's in love with him." Dawn lunged towards him but willow and Tara grabbed her by the waist and held her back. "How dare you say that?! She does love him!! You wouldn't understand that though! You will never have anybody!!" she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy came back down with spike and they both stared at the odd pair. Spike growled towards angel and angel growled back. Buffy sighed. "Now what are you two doing here?" she asked calmly. Giles pointed to spike.  
  
"We came to make sure something like this would not happen. But obviously it already did." Buffy looked at spike. "I love him. He is going to be a father. I am going to be a mother. What could be wrong with that?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "Well number one…" angel growled and interrupted. "Number one He's evil. Number two He tried to kill you. Number three he's only pretending to love you so he can bite you."  
  
Dawn lunged at him again as willow and Tara held tight. Buffy glared strongly. "No." she whispered.  
  
Angel looked back to buffy. "No what?" Buffy looked at spike. "You were evil too angel and much longer than spike was. You tried to kill me too and ended up killing a friend also. Spike does love me. I know that. He took care of my family and friends and would die to protect me. When I was sad he didn't run off or try to bite me. Instead he held me close and said lots of comforting things. I know he would not hurt my baby or me. He has had plenty of chances to bite me and he didn't. I trust him now more than I ever trusted you."  
  
Angel stepped back unfortunately into Dawn's reach. The next thing he knew dawn had her arm around his neck and was screaming at him.  
  
Spike walked down and pulled dawn away from angel. "No spike. He was insulting you! We have to stop him." Her anger turned to tears and she buried her face against his chest sobbing.  
  
Spike shushed her and hugged her trying to calm her but to no avail. Angel and Giles watched spike holding Dawn and they both realized that spike really did care.  
  
Angel stepped out onto the porch. "Giles. Let's go." Giles looked over at Angel. "No I disagree." Angel growled and looked at buffy standing on the stairs. "She's happy and safe. That's all I need to know."  
  
Giles followed angel out to the car and they drove away without a goodbye. Buffy patted dawn on the shoulder. "Good job Dawn." Dawn smiled as she wiped tears off her cheeks. "I'm glad they didn't hurt you." She whispered to spike. "Buffy needs you around." Spike looked at buffy who smiled shyly.  
  
TBC  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay next chapter. Buffy is freaking out thanks to her and Spike being different from humans. Spike is worried to because he wonders if the baby will even be normal. 


	8. Questions

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have.  
  
Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out.  
  
And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy smiled as spike sat down beside her. "Spike. We need to talk." Spike's smile faltered when he heard the worry in her voice. "Buffy what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?" buffy put her finger to his lips. "No. The baby is fine. But we do need to talk about what is going to happen once the baby's here. I mean this baby has been in me for 7 months now and I have had the same question whispering to me since I was about 3 months pregnant. I want the baby to be normal but how on earth will you and I provide that?" spike looked at her stomach which was getting bigger everyday.  
  
"We can't provide that. We never will be able to. The baby is going to be different no matter what we do. How do you know that the baby is not going to be different without our help?" buffy looked over at him in shock. "You mean he might have our strength?" spike nodded. "Or other things." He pointed to his teeth and she felt a shiver run through her. "You mean he might be a vampire?" spike looked down to her stomach again.  
  
"He might be." Buffy shivered again and leaned onto his shoulder. "Spike. I'm scared." Spike put his hand against her cheek and she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "Everyone is sometime."  
  
Buffy leaned over and kissed him gently but she pulled back when she felt a hard jab in the stomach. "Ouch. Take it easy kiddo." She chuckled. Spike smiled and put his hand on her stomach. The baby stopped kicking and buffy smiled at spike. "I guess he likes you." She whispered before kissing him again.  
  
Buffy gasped as Tara ran into the living room. " Spike Big problem. There is some Vampire charging through the bronze killing every teenager there. He has the exits blocked off and the police can not get in and nobody can get out." Spike stood quickly. "Dawn's there with her buddies."  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "Oh I have to help." Spike pushed her back down onto the sofa. "Buffy stay here." She shook her head. "No it's dawn I have to help." Spike kissed her gently on the fore head. "Buffy stay here. Think of the baby." Buffy sighed and nodded her head. "Fine. Get her out of there and kill that vampire." Spike nodded and rushed past Tara.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dawn gasped as she saw her friend Janice being bitten. Dawn ducked under a table hoping and praying that the vampire would not find her. She had been hanging around buffy so much that she probably had the smell of a slayer all around her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Spike climbed up to the window and looked in. The bronze was filled with teenagers tonight. He slowly picked open the window and climbed in onto the railing of the balcony. All the people had been herded downstairs from what he could tell. He looked around and saw willow lying on the floor knocked out. She had a large scratch on her head, which had been bleeding but was now starting to close. He stalked down the steps to find Dawn hopefully before the vampire did. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dawn screamed as the table was pulled away and the vampire's cold fingers grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up. "Yummy a nice slayer." He raised her neck to her mouth and stopped. "Your not the slayer." He roared and threw her to the floor before grabbing her by the hair. "But you smell like one. I bet the slayer would love to get her hands on you again." He growled and then pulled her onto the stage where everyone could see. "Now see here!" he roared. "Where ever you are little slayer you better save your little friend before I decide she'd make a nice little snack."  
  
Dawn screamed in pain as the vampire slapped her hard. "Come on little hero. Where are you?" Dawn scrambled back as spike knocked the vampire to the ground. The vampire shivered in fear and tried to run but spike pinned him down and staked him in anger. Spike stood and dawn ran into his arms.  
  
"Spike thank god you came." Spike pulled back from her and held her at arms length. "Listen Dawn we need to get willow and go. Buffy will die of worry if we're not back soon." Dawn nodded and the crowd parted in fear and respect as they headed towards Willow. Spike picked willow up and dawn moved towards Janice. "Spike…" she started but the bartender moved to Janice. "Go. I'll take care of her." Dawn nodded and followed after spike that had already kicked down the door and was waiting outside.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy paced back and forth. "Where was he?" Tara smiled as she patted the step she was sitting on. "Come on Buffy sit down. I know he'll help them." Buffy wrung her hands nervously. "What if he doesn't? Then my baby will grow up strange and fatherless. Buffy jumped as spike came in and laid Willow down on the couch. Tara ran over and put her hand over willow's fore head. "Heal." She whispered. Willow sat up quickly and gasped. "What? Huh?' she whispered. Tara smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
Buffy ran into spike's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "I thought you were gone." She whispered. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "I would not leave you." She kissed him long and deep as dawn sat back on the steps giggling.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
the next chapter takes place in 2 months and Buffy has the baby but she realizes that the baby will not live long if she does not change her life style. 


	9. new life

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have.  
  
Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out.  
  
And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy rocked slowly back and forth on the porch swing waiting for Spike and Willow to be home. She sighed happily as she felt another kick in the stomach. "Calm down." She whispered soothingly. "Your time will come any day now."  
  
"Buffy?" dawn called from inside. "Come on… It's time for dinner." Buffy stood shakily and walked towards the door. Dawn had grown up so much over the past 3 months. She helped out with chores and cooked dinner. She was a blessing for Spike who could not be there all the time.  
  
Buffy stopped and held her stomach as a sharp jab of pain shot through her. Buffy took a few breaths and stood tall again. But another wave of pain came again. "Dawn." She called out. Dawn ran to the doorway. "Buffy? What's wrong?" Buffy gulped as dawn took her by the arm. "I think I'm in labor." She choked out.  
  
Dawn shook her head. "No. It shouldn't be happening for at least three weeks." Buffy looked at her sister. "I know that. But obviously he doesn't!" dawn let go of Buffy's arm and ran to the door. "Tara!!" she shouted. Tara ran to the door and gasped as she saw buffy sinking to her knees.  
  
Tara took buffy by the arm and led her to the car. "Okay come on." Dawn moved towards the car but Tara closed the door before she could step in. Tara opened the driver's door. "Dawn stay here and when Will and spike get back tell them to meet us at the hospital." Dawn nodded as Tara sat down in the seat and slammed the door closed.  
  
Dawn watched from the porch as Tara drove off into the night.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Spike staked the last vampire and held his hand out to willow that was lying on her back from a hard blow to the stomach. She took spike's hand and he pulled her gently up. "Okay that was the last vamp for tonight. We both kind of need to get home." Willow nodded in agreement and they headed off.  
  
The next few blocks were passed by quickly thanks to Willow's non stop chatter. Spike chuckled as they slowly headed up towards the driveway. "Listen will. We can stop talking now. I don't want the whole evil society to know I'm in cahoots with the Scooby gang."  
  
Willow smirked and turned back to the street. "HEY!!" she shouted. "SPIKE THE BIG BAD IS SLEEPING WITH THE SLAYER!!" willow turned and walked back to spike. "There. Now you can tell them everything and they wont care." She smiled evilly and walked past him to the steps where she was almost knocked over by Dawn rushing out the door.  
  
"Willow! You're here!" Dawn turned to spike that was standing there a little confused. "Spike. Buffy's having the baby. Tara took her to the hospital…" spike looked at her. "She's having the baby?" he whispered. Dawn nodded. "We need to get there fast." Spike looked at his motorcycle and shook his head. "Only two of us can fit on that."  
  
Dawn looked to Willow. "Please do a spell or something just get us there?" she pleaded. Willow nodded nervously. "Okay here goes. Traveilia et slayer." She chanted and the next thing they knew they were standing outside of the hospital.  
  
They ran inside to the nurse's desk and Dawn was the first to ask. "Where is Buffy Summers?" the nurse pulled a sheet off a clipboard and looked at the three of them. "And just who may I ask are you three?" she said with a high and mighty tone. Dawn pointed to spike. "This is the father. This is her best friend in the whole world and I am her sister. Can we see her?" the nurse pointed to spike. "He can. But you two are going to have to wait with the girl who brought Miss summers in." Dawn and Willow turned to see Tara sitting there across the room and waved happily. The nurse stood and opened the door that led to the patient rooms. "Mr. Summers. This way please." Spike nodded to Willow and dawn and followed the nurse through the door.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Willow sat down next to Tara while Dawn paced back and forth. "Dawnie sit down." Tara chuckled. Dawn turned quickly ringing her hands. "What if the baby is all strange? What if Buffy is in pain? What if buffy has the baby and it's dead?" Tara pulled Dawn down beside her and patted her on the back.  
  
"Listen Dawnie. She already was in labor when we got here. I am pretty sure she already had the baby and if it had been some kind of monster then we would've heard about it now wouldn't we?" Dawn nodded nervously and then leaned onto Tara's shoulder. "I'm still going to be worried though." Tara looked over at Willow who was sitting on the edge of her seat. Tara brushed Dawn's hair off her cheek and whispered soothingly. "I think all three of us are."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The nurse led Spike down the halls towards Buffy's room. "The nurse turned to the right and laughed. "She's in room 666." Spike gulped. "Hopefully Buffy didn't have the bloody anti Christ." Spike thought to himself.  
  
They stopped in front of the room and the nurse opened the door slowly. "Mr. Summers. Meet your beautiful baby daughter." The nurse cooed as Spike sat down beside Buffy. Buffy's hair was matted across her face and drenched with sweat. Spike took Buffy's hand gently and looked at the baby's dazzling blue eyes. "You did it buffy. Lord she's so beautiful." Buffy nodded happily as if she was at last content with her life. Spike softly brushed Buffy's blonde curls behind her ear. She smiled and hugged him as she held the baby close. "Spike. I love her so much." Spike kissed her on the cheek. "Same here pet."  
  
  
  
The door opened and Spike looked to see the waiting room nurse standing there once again. "Pardon me but I have three very insistent people who wish to see the happy mother." Buffy smiled. "They can come on in." the nurse moved as Dawn, Tara, and Willow rushed in and sat down beside buffy. Willow looked down at the little baby. "Aw Buffy. She's so beautiful. She has your eyes Spike." Spike nodded happily as Dawn watched the little baby wiggle in her mother's arms.  
  
Dawn was in awe. Something this little could make it out and cry and crawl and grow up to be another normal person to make more little responsible people. Dawn had never realized how amazing a little baby could be.  
  
Tara smiled as she watched Buffy and Spike with the baby. Spike could really be caring and gentle. Tara had never really understood why Buffy loved Spike but only knew that she did and that was that. But now she understood. Spike looked at the baby as if it were all the treasure in the world and nothing would take it away.  
  
Buffy gently handed Spike the baby and he held it in his arms almost afraid to move from hurting this small little miracle. Spike smiled as the baby held his finger. Her hand was not even big enough to cover one finger.  
  
Spike was amazed. How would this little creature make it out there in the cruel world? Even if he and Buffy followed her around the rest of her life she would still have a great chance of being killed. His heart sank at this thought.  
  
Buffy looked at the vampire who she loved so much as he held the baby. "Not all vampires will be this gentle." Her mind whispered softly. She knew that Spike was probably thinking the same thing.  
  
They were different even in the magical world's standards. Spike was a vampire who had no soul but cared for people and felt guilt over bad things he had done. Spike had a child when no vampire should have been able to.  
  
But Buffy was truly different. She was in love with a vampire. She was a Slayer with no Watcher. She had died twice. She had beaten practically every prophecy the Powers that be threw at her. She had a vampire's child and she drew trouble to herself and her friends like a magnet. Her baby would be in danger as long as it was around her and spike.  
  
Spike looked up to Buffy with a look of worry in his eyes. Buffy patted his hand and looked down at the baby. Both of them knew how much danger would come to this little girl and both of them had come to the same conclusion.  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger but here's a peek on the next chapter.  
  
Buffy is out of the hospital thanks to her quick healing powers. She wants to keep the baby but does not want him to get hurt. She asks Willow and Tara to look up spells for changing what Buffy and Spike are so they will be normal. But will they find any? 


	10. Pure hatred

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have.  
  
Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out.  
  
And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy picked up the baby from the crib and turned to Willow and Tara who were sitting at the round table. The baby cried softly and she rocked him slowly back and forth. "Spike!" she called. Spike came up from the basement and handed Anya a large box. "There. Last one for the day." Spike walked over and took the baby gently into his arms. The baby cooed and giggled as she saw Spike. "Sure kiddo. You're going to like the big bad vampire more than your mum?" he chucked. Buffy smiled as Joyce reached towards Spike and held his finger tightly.  
  
Tara looked up from the books as Buffy sat down across from her. "Is there anything? Any spell that could make us human?" buffy sighed as she pulled her hair back. Tara threw the book she had been looking through onto the growing pile of non-useful books.  
  
"We are looking at top speed, Buffy. The slayer's got their powers from the ancient Shamans. Some of their magic we do not even have the plants that they call for. The spells are complex and a couple not even Willow can figure out." Buffy looked over at Willow who just shrugged and kept looking through the index of the books.  
  
Buffy held her head and fought back tears. "I don't want to give the baby up but if she is in danger we might have to." Spike turned quickly as he heard this. "We are not giving Joyce up." Buffy glared over at him as a sign to shut up but he just kept on with his I know what I'm doing speech. "Buffy do you know how important a child is? I look at her and I see you. I look at her and I see me. She is everything to us and you know that. You can't decide that you'll give her up unless I agree with it. I helped with this baby." Buffy stood up angrily.  
  
"You didn't carry him around for 9 months now did you?" she shouted. Spike growled dangerously. "No. But I didn't almost get the baby killed did I?" Buffy blushed and looked down at the ground. Joyce started to cry and Spike held her close trying to calm her. "Hush… It's okay." Joyce cried louder but she stopped once Buffy walked over and held her hand.  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy and sighed. "She's right you know? We have to stop arguing like this." Buffy nodded. "I'm sorry Spike." She whispered tearfully. Spike smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "No spike I'm sorry." Anya sighed heavily. "Your both sorry, There you happy?" Buffy laughed. "Yes Anya."  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy leaned back onto Spike as the moonlight bathed over them. "This is nice." She whispered. Spike nodded. "Very nice." Buffy turned so she could see him.  
  
"Are you worried about Joyce being at the magic box with them while we're here?" she asked nervously. Spike looked up at the stars. "Nah. They'll take care of her." Buffy leaned onto his chest again and sighed. "I still can't believe we're parents." Spike took a deep breath. "Me neither."  
  
  
  
Spike smirked and whispered into Buffy's ear. "I know something we haven't done in a while." Buffy blushed and turned again to look at him. "Your kidding right?" Spike crushed his lips to hers showing all the want and passion he had kept in the last few months. Buffy pulled away trying to catch her breath. "Take it easy. I've only been out of the hospital for a couple of days. I'm not wonder women…yet" she kissed him again and his hands roamed up her sides to hold her close.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Anya closed the cash register and moved to lock the door. "I think those two are so cute. Why does she get the happy family though? I wanted it longer than she did." She complained as she walked up the steps.  
  
Tara giggled as willow put down the last book and moved towards her. "I know two people around here who are a happy family." She whispered seductively. Tara leaned over to kiss her but fell back as a blast rang through the store from the front of the store.  
  
Willow looked as the dust settled trying to see what was coming. Anya ran out of the dust and shouted. "Run!! It's a Grethmank demon!!" Anya fell to her knees as a something large hit her over the head.  
  
Willow looked to Tara who ran to the crib and took the baby. Willow stood proudly as the demon came out into the open and Willow could see it.  
  
The demon was about as tall as Spike but it had red horns and weird black robes on. The demon walked slowly towards Willow with its hands held together.  
  
Willow raised her hand to shout an incantation but she found her voice was gone and she could not move at all. The demon laughed and walked towards the crib and looked down into it.  
  
He roared in aggravation and stormed over to willow and grabbed her throat. "Where is the child?" Willow felt a strange power pour into her and she choked out.  
  
"What child?" the demon growled again and pulled her to the crib. "This child. The one that was borne by a Slayer and Vampire! Where is it?" she whispered, "What do you want with the child?!" the demon shook her harshly as she cried. "That is not your problem is it Wicca! Now tell me where the child is!" Willow shook her head. "I… will…not… tell you!" the demon threw her down and roared loudly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike quickly and they both sat up. "Buffy did you hear that?" spike whispered cautiously.  
  
Buffy buttoned her shirt back up and stood. "Yes I did. What was it though?" spike pulled his duster on and held his hand out to Buffy. "Let's go find out…"  
  
Buffy took his hand and they ran through the woods towards the magic box. "Don't let go...you hear me?" spike hissed as they ran faster. "I don't want you getting lost." Buffy answered "Okay." But it was drowned out by another roar.  
  
"Oh god Spike what if they're after Joyce?" Spike heard what buffy had said and he ran faster. He was not going to lose his daughter. Buffy hung to his hand as he sped up. She was so scared. She didn't want to lose Joyce.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dawn walked into the back of the Magic box and closed the door. "Buffy? Guys? I'm here!" she walked out into the main part of the store and gasped as she saw the front door lying there in splinters. The windowpanes were empty and the glass was shattered on the ground. Dawn backed away ready to run but something hit her hard over the head and she fell to the ground.  
  
The demon growled down at her and walked slowly towards the steps that led to the Dark arts books. He hissed softly and climbed up the steps.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tara backed up against the wall as she saw the shadow of the Demon coming up the stairs. She couldn't move. She couldn't yell for help. The demon stepped up onto the floor and growled in pleasure as he saw Tara.  
  
"Well what do we have here? Are you another nice little Wicca? I suggest you be smart and hand the baby over…" he hissed. Tara whimpered and tried to move but she still couldn't. The demon pried her hands off the baby and took her into his arms. "Such a pretty little Baby."  
  
Tara watched in horror as the demon raised a claw and scratched Joyce's cheek. Blood ran down her pale skin and she cried loudly. Tara wanted to do something but she couldn't. The demon slapped Tara hard and growled again.  
  
"Now where is the key?" Tara gulped. He wanted Dawn!! Tara shivered nervously and he grabbed her by the throat. "TELL ME!!" he roared. Tara broke into tears and he threw her to the floor below.  
  
Tara landed hard on the table and flinched as she heard a crack. She lift her hand from beneath her head and saw the blood smeared over it. The last thing she saw before blackness was the Demon walking towards Dawn. "No…" she whispered.  
  
The demon picked dawn up and held her on his shoulder. "Now off we go." He put a hand over the Baby's mouth and then with a flash of fire he was gone.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy ran into the store with Spike by her side. Buffy noticed the hint of a demon having been there but it was Spike who noticed Anya, Willow, and Tara knocked out.  
  
Spike ran to Tara while Buffy ran towards Willow.  
  
"Tara?" spike called as he lifted her head. There was blood from her shoulder and a large bruise on her cheek but from what he could tell there were no other injures. "Tara?" he called again.  
  
Tara eyes flickered open and she took a deep breath before whispering softly. "Spike. He took them." Spike sat back and looked at her. "Who took who?" he asked. Tara took another breath. "The demon took Dawn…and Joyce. I tried to stop them. I really did. Spike please forgive me…" Spike turned to Buffy who was trying to wake Willow up.  
  
"Buffy check the crib!" he ordered. Buffy scrambled up and over Willow to look in the crib. "Spike! She's gone." She gasped as tears welled up.  
  
Spike looked back to Tara. She was going to faint. Spike shook her again. "Tara. Please where is the bugger taking them?" Tara took a deep breath. "I don't know. He just froze me and then knocked me back." She broke into tears. "HE hurt her. He cut her cheek. She was crying. I couldn't do anything. I just couldn't." spike turned quickly as someone said softly.  
  
"I know where he's taking them. He's going to the Mansion. He's going to sacrifice them so he can open a portal and all his drinking buddies can get into this world." Anya held her head and rubbed her eyes. "He's going to kill Dawn first. Then he's going to kill Joyce. He's going to let them bleed to death." Spike looked to Buffy who had her hands over her mouth in horror.  
  
She looked to Spike and he picked up a large ax from under the table. "Let's go." He whispered fiercely. Buffy looked at the vampire again. If he had used that tone when she first saw him then she would've been terrified. Buffy picked up a large sword and ran her finger along the blade. "Still sharp." She whispered with a fearless tone. Spike shivered.  
  
He was actually a little turned on by that tone. Spike shook his head to knock those thoughts away and he pointed towards the door. Buffy nodded and she stepped up the steps to stand beside him. They both looked at each other for a moment sizing each other up and then ran out the door.  
  
"WAIT!" Anya shouted a little to late. She looked out the door hoping to see them but they were already gone. Anya leaned against the wall. She prayed that spike knew that cutting the arm with the tattoo off could only kill the demon and that it would only work if a vampire did it.  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry again. I know I said I would put in about the spells but I will get that tomorrow. Thanks again for all the kind reviews.  
  
Faith 


	11. Revenge

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have.  
  
Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out.  
  
And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy snuck softly around the back of the house and listened for any sounds of demons sneaking up. The plan was to sneak in the small attack window and down to the first floor where the demon had Joyce and Dawn. Buffy gasped and pulled the sword back to kill the demon but sighed in relief as she saw it was only Spike.  
  
"Spike slow down." She whispered. He held the ax and looked up towards the window. "No. I am not slowing down until that bloody demon is dead." Spike leaned down and held his hands together forming a brace for buffy to step onto. "Come on love. Up and at them." Buffy stepped onto his hand and he lifted her up until she could pull up onto the ledge and crack the window open.  
  
Buffy held tightly to the window frame and leaned out to spike. "Come on." She whispered. Spike climbed up the trellis and grabbed onto Buffy's hand. She pulled harshly and they tumbled back into the attic. Spike pulled Buffy to her feet as he stood. "Thanks" he whispered before grabbing the ax and moving towards the door. Buffy picked up the sword and walked over to the door. "Let's go save them." She whispered.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The demon nodded to his minion's and they pushed dawn towards him. "Now." He hissed as he raised a Dagger towards Joyce. "I want to kill you little babe first." Joyce's cries rang through the room and the minions bowed down to the floor chanting. The demon held the knife high as a mist formed around the ceiling.  
  
"Nos fer ta tilla!" He looked down to the baby in his arms and lowered the knife to her throat. The baby screamed in fear as he chanted again. "Notilla Fo nankia! Let the floor fill with the child's blood. Let red be red!!" he shouted.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy leapt out and staked the first vampire minion and along with Spike they ran into the pack. Spike staked two of them at the same time and Buffy fell onto her back and leapt out from the reach of another. Buffy staked the vampire angrily and kicked the next one hard enough that he fell down and she staked him. Buffy looked to see Spike kill the last one and they both stood back to back in front of the Demon.  
  
The demon growled low and grabbed dawn. "Back away." He ordered. Spike growled. "Hand over the children." He hissed. The demon raised both of the children and smiled evilly. "One or the other. You can save you daughter. Or you can save your sister. Which will it be?" Spike and buffy looked at each other in horror. Buffy looked at the ax near Spike's foot. "Pst." She hissed.  
  
Spike looked down at the ax and back at buffy. She pointed to her arm and made a small circle shape. Spike nodded. "Having trouble?" the demon cackled. Spike stepped down onto the ax handle and it shot up into the air. Spike caught it with ease and smirked at the demon. "Well I'm not. But you'll be." With that said spike swung the ax down and it cut the demon's right arm off. The demon roared in anger and Spike grabbed Joyce and Dawn.  
  
The demon's figure distorted into a blurry shadow and shot out in a thousand strands of gold. A blast of wind knocked Buffy and Spike back and a howl pierced the air. Buffy peeked out from the cover of her hands and rushed to Spike. "Spike are you okay?" spike nodded wearily and lifted Joyce into Buffy's arms. "She's trouble. Just like her mum." Buffy smiled and hugged the Joyce to her. Dawn slowly sat up holding her head. "Did we win?" she murmured. Spike chuckled and held Joyce's hand. "I thought we were going to lose you both." He whispered to the baby and Dawn.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy rocked Joyce slowly back and forth as Spike nailed the door back to the frame. "This door as been through way to much." Anya said haughtily. "I mean really. Aren't I right?" buffy nodded. "Yes Anya. Your right." Anya turned back to the door proudly. "See? I knew I was right sometimes."  
  
Spike stood and walked over to stand behind buffy. "How's Joyce?" he asked quietly. Buffy looked up at spike. "She won't be fine until she's far away from us." Spike looked at willow and Tara whom were picking up the books and trying to organize them.  
  
"Well. Didn't the witches find something to help?" Willow stood exhausted and looked at Spike. "No. We didn't find one thing. Not one thing at all." She leaned back down and picked up torn pages from a magic book. "Aw. I liked this book…" Buffy stood solemnly and looked to Anya. "An. we're going home." Anya nodded as she looked around naming the things that the insurance company would pay for.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike closed the door behind them as they walked out onto the street. "So we're going to go home. Wait for Tara to drop Dawn off and then in the morning just give Joyce up?" Buffy asked. Spike closed his eyes to hold back tears. "We have to Buffy. Joyce is in danger and we cant change. Nothing that Willow and Tara do will help."  
  
Buffy bit her lip and stopped. "Spike. I know who has this kind of power. They can help." Spike turned suspiciously. "And just who are you thinking of?" Buffy took a deep breath, "Rack." Spike stumbled back in shock. "Rack? Are you kidding me? No way in hell." Buffy placed a hand over his mouth. "We either ask him for help. Or we lose Joyce. Which one will it be Spike?" spike looked down at Joyce and sighed. "Fine. Let's go ask him."  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter Buffy and Spike go and ask Rack for help. But will he grant the help they want? 


	12. Betrayel anyone?

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have.  
  
Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out.  
  
And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Spike stopped as the warmth washed over him. "Here we are." He whispered. Buffy looked down to Joyce and took a deep breath. "Let's go." Spike turned quickly. "Buffy we don't have to do this." Buffy ran her hand across his cheek softly. "If we want to keep Joyce we have to."  
  
Spike sighed. "Fine. Just follow me." Buffy held Spike's hand and took a couple of steps forward. The alley melted away into a dank brown room. "ew…" Buffy choked. Spike walked over to a large door and knocked hard.  
  
Buffy took a step back repulsed by the man who came out. His face was scarred and his grin showed evil and power. His hair was long and brown and it looked like it had not been washed in months. The man grinned as he saw the baby. "A slayer and vampire's child? A very valuble thing indeed. I would pay big bucks to have such a rare trinket." Buffy trembled and held Joyce close to her chest. "We come to you for help." Spike growled. Rack turned to look at Spike. "I know you want to be normal. I could hear that miles away. But what are you going to pay me for doing this spell?" Buffy looked to Spike who just stared at Rack calmly.  
  
"We'll leave town with the slayer's chums and you'll be free to do what you want." Rack smirked. "I need more than that. This spell is very complex." Buffy took a step closer and stared at Rack. "If you can take our powers and leave them to somebody else. Then we'll…" buffy took a deep breath. "We'll leave town and we'll give you a witch with lots of power." Rack eyed Buffy with intrest. "And what witch would this be?" Spike stared at Buffy. What was she up to? "Amy Madison. She is the daughter of…" buffy shivered as he interrupted her "Catherine the great Madison. Yes I know who they are. But you have Amy?" Buffy nodded. "We'll give her to you." Rack smiled and pointed into the next room. "This is a deal I'm starting to like." He chuckled as he closed the door.  
  
"Now why do you two wish to be human? Spike you're a vampire. You have strength and bad vibes coming up you in waves. Though I guess you have the reason of wanting to be in broad daylight." Rack looked over at Buffy slyly. "But you…I don't understand why you wish to change. You're got a great deal from what I see. You have the joys of human beings while you have the speed strength and senses of a vampire. You have the best of both worlds." Buffy glared strongly at him. "You do not need a reason. Just help us." Rack reached towards Buffy and she flinched before he touched her. "I have to touch you slayer. Just relax." Buffy felt a cold fear rip through her as his hands gripped her wrist and pulled her towards him.  
  
Spike growled and reached out to stop him but the room spun and he shook his head to gain balance. The room faded in and out and Spike stumbled to his knees as he heard Buffy scream. Spike sunk to the floor dizzily and closed his eyes as he took a breath. The pain. Spike had never felt pain like this. The chip was not even close to this. Pain hummed through his head as he growled. Rack had tricked them. He was going to hurt Joyce. Spike tried to pull himself up onto his elbows but he fell back and darkness swept around him.  
  
Buffy pulled away from him and held Joyce tightly. "What in the hell do you think your doing?" she asked gruffly. Rack smirked and grabbed her wrist again. A surge of pain and cold swept over her. Buffy fell back and rack sat there watching her. He slowly stood and took the baby from her arms. "Such a beautiful baby. I will enjoy being with her during your unconsciousness." Buffy tried to lift her arm but found she was paralyzed. She whimpered as the room faded into a dark endless space. Rack had betrayed them.  
  
  
  
Rack smiled at Joyce. "You are destined for many great things little one. Now if they are good or evil I can not say. But no matter what your parents do. Nothing will stop you from being powerful." Joyce giggled and he put his finger to his lips as a silent signal. "But you just keep that to yourself okay?"  
  
Rack looked at Joyce's parents on the floor and smiled. "Your parents that you know today will be gone forever. But I'll give you two even better ones." Rack traced the scratch on her cheek softly "Here is my gift to you. Your scar will fade yes. But it will always be there. This is a mark of your past." Rack cut his cheek and wiped the blood off. "And a sign of where you came from. I will come check on you someday little one. But I see you as being the powerful one then."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	13. a 12 year old named trouble

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have.  
  
Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out.  
  
And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Michael shuffled the cards onto the floor. "Okay Joyce this is getting boring." Joyce looked over at him with a smile that meant only trouble. "Okay… Race you up the stairs!!" she squealed before scrambling up and towards the stairs. "Hey!" Michael shouted. "Wait up!!" Joyce skidded to a halt and ran up the stairs towards the second floor. "Ha Michael cant catch me!" she taunted as she hit the second floor landing and ran on to the next stairs leading towards the third floor. She stopped and sat down on the top stair as Michael came scrambling up behind her and sat down. "How do you beat me every time?" he gasped through deep breaths.  
  
"Joyce smiled and stood. "Come on. We'll play a video game." Michael shook his head. "Your dad hates those living dead games." Joyce shrugged. "Well my parents aren't here now are they?" Michael still shook his head. "No. I am scared of your dad. He is just creepy." Joyce rolled her eyes. "What is so extremely creepy about William Suffolk? He is completely normal." A memory flashed in front of her as she remembered him standing beside her mom. She pulled herself away and lay back on the wood floor. "Sometimes when he's around my mom he seems different like tough or something. But then he is just normal old dad again. He probably has never done one exciting thing in his entire life." Michael shrugged. "Well he still scares me."  
  
Joyce smiled as she saw the pull down stairs to the attic. "Oh Michael I have a great idea." Michael looked at the ceiling and getting her train of thought he scrambled to his feet and backed up against the wall. "Joyce they told us not to go up there." Joyce jumped up and grabbed the rope. "And they told me not to hang out around the cemetery at night but do I listen?" she said smoothly as her feet hit the ground and she looked up the stairs. "I only listen to them if there's something good in it for me." She taunted before climbing up into the dark. Michael looked around nervously. "Of course you never listen. Your big tough Joyce." He muttered as he climbed up after her.  
  
Joyce clicked on the small hanging bulb and looked around. Just a boring old dusty attic like any boring couple would have. "Come on Joyce let's go back down. There's nothing in here we are interested in. Please?" she was about to listen to Michael when a large chest caught her eye. Joyce stepped over the boxes of trinkets and books until she came to the faded wooden chest that was packed in the corner. Joyce tried to lift the lid but found it was padlocked and the keyhole was broken.  
  
Michael stepped up behind her. "Joyce please?" he whimpered. Joyce sighed and snapped. "Don't be such a wimp." She pulled the hairpin out of her long curly blonde hair and started to pick the lock. She had been picking locks since she could talk but her parents never noticed. The lock clicked and Joyce slowly opened the lid.  
  
Instead of the dazzling pirate treasure or adoption papers she was hoping to find; she found a chest full of old clothes and pictures. Joyce lifted a long black trench coat and pulled it on. What a cool coat. She could see herself now walking along standing tall with the coat swishing out behind her. She would look so wicked awesome. Joyce spun around so Michael could see. "Wow." Michael whispered. "Was that your dad's?"" Joyce lifted the faded leather and the smell of the coat wafted around her. It smelled like tobacco and another familiar scent. "Well my dad doesn't smoke so this cant be his. But it cant be my mom's either."  
  
Joyce turned towards the chest and picked up a faded picture. "Hey this looks like my aunt willow and aunt Tara." She gasped. But they never lived in a place called Sunnydale did they?" Michael shrugged and moved towards the chest when he stopped in horror. Joyce's blonde curls flicked to her back as she turned quickly and looked towards the steps. Her heart beat faster as she heard the terrifying sound.  
  
"Joyce? Honey I'm home." Michael scrambled towards the steps and climbed back down to the third floor landing. Joyce slammed the trunk closed and slid down the ladder. Joyce gasped as she heard footsteps coming up. She pushed hard and the ladder folded back into the ceiling. Michael slid into the playroom and Joyce followed.  
  
Joyce looked up from the book she had pulled haste fully off the shelf. Her mother Anne was standing there with her hair pulled back. "Hello Michael." She said cheerfully with a familiar glint in her eye that meant she knew something was up. "Where exactly were you two today while I went and organized the gallery?" she asked. Joyce smiled brightly. "We have been right here reading all day mum." She answered. Anne smirked as if she had caught them red handed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well that's good to hear because you both know that the attic is forbidden." Joyce nodded. "Of course we knew that. The attic is a dangerous place I bet." She said sarcastically. Anne glared at her and turned back towards the hall. "You can come on down for lemonade and a snack." She said cheerfully and then closed the door a little. Joyce sighed in relief just before the door opened again and Anne smiled at her. "Oh and Joyce? I can see your reading that book extremely well." Joyce stared down at the page a little confused before she realized the book was upside down. Joyce blushed and looked back to her mother who smirked and closed the door.  
  
Michael snickered quietly and Joyce threw the book at him and she rolled in laughter when it hit him straight in the forehead. "Ow!!" Michael shouted as he held his head trying to stop the throbbing pain. Joyce stood and opened the door a crack. "Come on Michael. Let's go get snacks."  
  
Michael stood slowly and they headed towards the stairs. Joyce looked back towards him and smiled evilly before jumping down five stairs and sprinting towards the second floor. Joyce raced past her bedroom and her mom and dad's bedroom and then ran down the last part of the steps to be caught around the waist with a squeal.  
  
"Dad! Put me down!" she jumped away from him and landed cat like on the floor. William smiled and ruffled her hair. She giggled and shoved his hand away. "Dad I hate when you do that." Joyce snickered as Michael stopped dead in his tracks and he saw William. "Hello sir." He whispered. William nodded and smiled as Anne leaned against the kitchen doorframe.  
  
Joyce gulped as a fear filled her. What if her mother mentioned the playroom incident? Anne smiled and beckoned for him to follow her into the kitchen. Joyce sighed as William went into the kitchen and the door closed. Michael shivered and leaned against the wall. "Your dad is creepy." Joyce shook her head. "Nah. He is handsome as my mum puts it and cares about family more than anything." Michael moved towards the stairs. "Whatever you say I still think he is creepy."  
  
Joyce's hand roamed to the scar on her cheek. It had been a bad habit as long as she could remember. If she was thinking really hard or if she was really nervous about something her hand would run along the scar. Her mother and father would always change the subject when she asked how she got it. She dreamed sometimes of some exciting fight that her parents had fought to protect her. But thanks to her great luck it probably was just a deep scratch from a nail or broken glass.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joyce lay back on her bed as Michael pulled out his latest comic book and stretched out on the floor. Joyce loved her room. The colors were deep and made the room seem almost like it was underground. The red's, blues, and purples mixed together perfectly even though Anne had said it would look to dark.  
  
Joyce would sit here and dream about monsters and demons and people who would save the world frequently. She loved those dreams. Some of her dreams were so real that she would wake up anxiously hoping to be tied up in trouble having some sort of adventure but would find only her room and her pictures of fairy tale monsters loaming out of the dark. Those dreams were hard to bear. She hated being this normal little girl. In the few dreams that were so familiar she was gifted and people were after her all the time. But here nobody ever even noticed her except for her parents and Michael.  
  
Joyce closed her eyes as a memory danced into her thoughts. She was in somebody's arms. The man was gruesome. He whispered to her about her parents being gone forever and how she would meet him again and she would be powerful. Joyce sat up with a gasp. Was that really a memory? Or was it just another daydream?  
  
Joyce looked over at Michael who was watching her as if she had totally flipped. Joyce shook her head. "I'm okay. Really. I think." Michael turned back to the comic and began reading again.  
  
Joyce picked up her book off the nightstand and opened to her favorite chapter. She loved Anne Rice vampire books. They were familiar and for some reason made Joyce feel safe and at home. Joyce read along and was so deep into the book she did not notice the footsteps echoing up the staircase towards her room…  
  
  
  
TBC 


	14. Catching on

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have.  
  
Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out.  
  
And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Joyce fell with a scream of the bed. "Dad! I told you to knock!" she shouted. Michael turned pale and backed away from William. Joyce sighed heavily as Michael hid behind her. "Michael just read your comic book and ignore him." She said as she pulled him out from behind her.  
  
William sat down on the bed and smiled. It was the same smile that Anne would show when she knew something was up. Joyce sat down and put her head on his chest. "Sorry dad. I was just surprised." She said. William nodded. "Joyce. Your mother told me about you and Michael upstairs. Just what were you doing all day? I am asking this as your father. Can you be truthful for now?" Joyce nodded. "We were going through things in the attic." William looked down to her with a serious expression. "You were what?" he asked with a shaky voice. Joyce looked up at him and said. "We were looking in the attic. We just wanted to know why you and mom forbid it."  
  
William shook his head in disbelief. "Joyce we told you not to go up there. Forbid is not a challenge. Forbidden means you are not supposed to go up there. Why wont you follow our warnings?" Joyce blushed and buried her face in his shirt. "We were just curious. I'm sorry." There was a long pause where all Joyce could hear was her father's heartbeat and hers. Everything else was dead quiet. William let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands through her hair. "Your just like your mum." Joyce looked up at him again.  
  
"Daddy what were you and mom like when you met?" William smiled. "We were kind of pushed together. We always argued but we had to be together. For you…" Joyce was confused now. "Why would you have to be together? Don't people choose who they love?" William stopped for a minute. "Well we just were." Joyce buried her face in his shirt again and took a breath.  
  
She loved her dad. He was confusing exactly like her. Sometimes he could be so caring and gentle and then he could seem mischievous and tough. William lifted one of her perfect blonde curls. "I have no idea where you get these pin curls though." Joyce smiled. "I think I got it from mum's side." William smirked and ruffled her hair. "Dad." She giggled. She looked up at him again and brushed her hair out of her face. "Dad? We were looking around and we found a chest. There was this black coat and it smelled like tobacco. It was really…"  
  
William stood up quickly. "You are forbidden to go up there ever again." Joyce made a sound of confusion and then said. "But dad was that coat you…" but he cut her off again. "That is all. No more talk of the attic. The subject is over. Done with." William turned and the door slammed shut.  
  
Joyce looked around. "Michael?" Joyce opened up the closet door and with a squeal fell to the floor as Michael fell onto her. Joyce pushed him off with a grunt and stood to dust her clothes off. "Michael. Dad is not that scary." Michael coughed and stood up. "Well he is to me." Joyce shook her head and picked up the Anne rice book up.  
  
"He can be a little strict but other than that. He's fine." Michael picked up his book bag and started shoving his comic books back in. "Do I have to stay here all week?" he asked. Joyce leaned back onto the pillows and opened the book. "Your parents are away for the week so yes you have to stay here." Michael sighed and lay down on his sleeping bag. "Your family is to creepy." Joyce glared at him and looked back to the page.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Anne smiled as Williams leaned his head onto her shoulder. "She's onto us." Anne dropped the spoon for the soup onto the counter and turned to look at him. William sighed as her hands embraced his face. "William. She's going to find out sooner or later." He nodded and kissed her wrist.  
  
"But she is not ready to find out what kind of parents she had. I don't think you could live with a fact like that." Anne hugged him and rested her head on his chest. "She's like you. I know she'll be able to handle it." William sighed again. "She asks so many questions. I don't know how to answer them."  
  
Anne pulled back from him and stared. "What questions? The scar? Our past? What?" William shook his head. "She found the clothing. She found the trench coat." Anne's eyes went wide and she held her hand to her mouth. "Well what did she think it was?" she said. William took a breath. "She thinks it was cool. She wanted to know if it was mine." Anne shook her head.  
  
"She's getting to close to the truth." William nodded and they leaned against each other. Anne wiped a tear away and turned back to the stove. "Go tell them it's dinner time." William nodded and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
SO what do ya think? Please review? 


	15. Premonitions

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have.  
  
Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out.  
  
And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Joyce watched her mother and father talking. They seemed to be the perfect couple. They had no problem calling each other names or having big fights only to make up a few seconds later. Sometimes it seemed like they could read each other's mind they were so much alike.  
  
Questions flew unanswered through Joyce's mind. What was that coat in the attic from? Who was that man she saw in her vision? How had she gotten the scar on her cheek? Why was there a picture of her aunt Willow and aunt Tara in a city called Sunnydale? Why did her parents always change the subject when she asked these questions?  
  
Joyce was so deep in these thoughts that she did not notice Michael reaching under the table. She fell from her chair and glared strongly at Michael who sat there trying not to laugh. Anne came to her side and helped her stand back up and sit down. Joyce kicked Michael and he yelped in pain. Anne and William looked over at him and he blushed. "Just a little headache." He muttered. Anne and William shrugged and began to talk again over work.  
  
Anne worked at a weapons gallery where they housed swords, axes, crossbows, bow and arrows, and basically every old weapon you could think of. William ran the gallery and most of the times hosted huge conventions where people went through and looked at all the weapons. The conventions helped build up the collection of weapons too. People could donate or sell their old ones to the gallery. William hated working with the people though. He said they were too greedy.  
  
Joyce stood up quickly knocking her bowl over in the process. "I want to know!" she shouted. Her parents stopped and looked at her worriedly. "Why do I have this scar? Tell me!" Anne went pale and looked at William who was at a loss for words. Joyce stood there waiting but no one answered. "I hate you! You keep everything from my like it is some horror story!" she turned and ran past her parents and up the stairs.  
  
Anne flinched as she heard Joyce's bedroom door slam shut. "Well we handled that well didn't we?" William was silent. Anne put her arm around him and pulled him close. Michael was frozen in fear and shock. He was sitting across from the man he feared most and his best friend obviously wanted to be alone.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Joyce threw herself down onto her bed and cried into the pillow. They were hiding her past. She wanted to know what she was and they didn't.  
  
Joyce slipped from the harsh reality to the dream world she loved so much. She was in a cemetery. A mist rose quickly and swept in waves over the tombstones blocking everything from sight. Joyce shivered and ran into the cold. The mist sliced into a thousand silver strands and spread into the sky.  
  
Joyce stopped as she saw a horrid creature come out of the fading mist. It was the man she had seen in her vision earlier. He was tall and his face was covered with scars. Joyce backed away only to find herself up against a brown wall and the sky fading down into room. Joyce stared at the man and gulped as the room became whole.  
  
The man knelt down in front of her and smiled evilly. "Hello little one. I told you we'd meet." Joyce wanted to turn away but she felt glued there looking at his eyes. "What do you want with me? You're an evil man. I know that." The man smiled and ran his hand across the scar on her cheek. "I am rack, and evil depends on your view of evil. I think vampires are evil but other people think they are not as bad as a warlock like me. But you little child are amazing. You have everything…" Joyce whimpered and tried to move away but his hands were on either side pinning her in.  
  
"You're an evil person. Leave me alone!" rack moved closer and closed his eyes before looking at her again. "Your parents will come back. Your parents of the present will be lost forever." Joyce shivered again and turned her face away from him. Rack smiled and licked his lips. "You know. Little girls are so adorable. So innocent." Joyce hit him hard and ran towards the open door. Joyce stopped quickly as the door slammed shut and Rack stood tall and walked towards her. "Hey kiddo. Where are you going?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Anne knocked on the bedroom door and waited for a response. "Joyce. It's me. Can you open the door?" no answer came back. Anne opened the door and looked in. Joyce was on her bed asleep. Anne smiled and walked over. Was Joyce breathing? Anne shook Joyce by her shoulders but she fell limp onto the pillows. Anne dropped to her knees and shook her again. "Joyce! Wake up!" Joyce lay still. Anne held her face and wiped tears away. "WILLIAM!!" she shouted.  
  
William rushed up and stood in the doorway. "What? What happened?" Anne lifted Joyce's head. "She wont wake up." William walked over and shook her hard. "Joyce?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Rack smiled as she pulled desperately on the doorknob. "Help!" she screamed as she hit the door with her fist. "MUM!! DAD!!" she screamed. She turned and looked at rack that was inches from her. She gulped nervously and stood straight against the door trying to get as far away as possible. "This was always a possibility." He whispered. "What was?" Joyce asked. Rack reached out and pulled her closer to him. "That you would get stuck in a dream. It can happen only to people who their dreams are premonitions or memories." Joyce flinched at his grip. It felt like he was going to pull her arm off. "But I'm normal!" she cried. Rack smiled.  
  
"So they never told you what you were?" Joyce shook her head. "Told me what?" Rack pushed her back and stood. Joyce looked up at the creepy man who was now about 2 feet from her. "Told you what you are. You aren't normal." Joyce rubbed her shoulder. "Yes I am. I am normal as normal comes. My parents are dull and boring. Their nobody's."  
  
Rack smiled. "I see two from the past coming to bring back the past life. Your parents will show up without warning. You will fight along with them." Joyce dropped her hand from her arm and looked up at him. "You mean the parents I have now are not really mine?" Rack shook his head slowly.  
  
"Nope. I bet you want to know when this will happen." Joyce nodded eagerly. "Yes." Rack knelt down and pulled Joyce to him again. "I see red. Bright red." Joyce tried to pull away from him but he held tightly. She groaned in pain. "Let go of me!" she sobbed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Anne held Joyce to her. 'Please lord. Help her.' She thought to herself. Anne laid her down onto the bed and sobbed into her hands. William shook his head. "I didn't feel a pulse. Anne, I'm sorry."  
  
Joyce awoke with a gasp and looked around. "Mum? Dad?" she cried in disbelief. She fell into Anne's arms and sobbed. "Mum. There was this awful man. He said you weren't my parents. He said that two people from the past would come and bring my real parents back and that you two would be gone forever." Anne looked at William in shock. "He said we would be gone?" Joyce nodded. "He said his name was Rack and that he was a warlock." William stood quickly in rage and took a deep breath to calm down and sunk down to his knees beside the bed. Anne ran her hand over Joyce's back and shushed her until she was peacefully asleep.  
  
"William. She has these dreams now. We aren't going to let her be with her real parents are we?" William lay Joyce back on to the bed and pulled the covers up around her. "Rack sees it. But I don't understand that two people from the past bit." Anne shook her head. "Me neither." They hugged each other tightly as Michael looked in. "Is she okay?" he whimpered. Anne nodded. "She's fine." William walked past Michael and into the master bedroom. "Fine for now anyway."  
  
TBC 


	16. Two from the past

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady Fire heart aka Faith  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Summary: Buffy finds gets majorly sick and goes to the doctor but when she gets there the diagnosis is not what she was expecting.  
  
Time set: Maybe late season 6 to early season 7  
  
Feedback: please oh please I would love that.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me. They belong to the great and almighty Joss. Believe me I wish I had written it. Then I would have an excuse to meet James marsters. (lol)  
  
Special thanks go out to:  
  
Rick for helping me feel better when I was kind of depressed  
  
Tanner for showing me that guys were not all so bad  
  
Chris for showing me international guys were a lot of fun.  
  
Jessica for being a great online buffy buddy  
  
and the next Jessica for being another great buffy buddy  
  
Luna for being just really wise and giving me confidence to keep writing  
  
Sydney for being just totally off the wall and making me laugh.  
  
Kristyn: for reading and just making me way to proud of myself sometimes  
  
Mary: for being the best buddy anyone could have.  
  
Teri: For teaching me lot's of sneaky ways that people could get around problems in the story.  
  
Mark: For challenging me into all kinds of story plots and giving me a really awesome demon idea for this story.  
  
Ant: I never knew why you wanted to be called ant and I still am not sure about your real name but you are a great guy friend to have.  
  
Morgan: for showing me just because your little doesn't mean you're a wimp.  
  
My mom for telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be.  
  
Sarahvampgrl: A great writer on this same site! She wrote so incredibly well that I had to try it out.  
  
And last to Anthony who has annoyed me and wrote me and wrote me and told me I was a hot mama. Thank you for introducing me to Rick so that now I have a new friend.  
  
And thank you reader for reading my stories. Please read and review.  
  
Ok now enough thank you's I think. And on with the story. Ba da da dah. (Drum roll please)  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Joyce walked slowly along through the graveyard. She was following some feeling but what she was going towards she could not tell. She knew she was sleeping again and she shivered as the wind blew in a gust around her. Joyce stopped as she saw a crypt in the distance. Something felt familiar about it. Joyce walked up to the door and pushed it open with a loud creak.  
  
She peeked slowly inside and saw a large room that was empty except for a coffin and makeshift counter and a few statues. Joyce felt safer here than outside so she walked inside and sat down on the coffin. Where was this dream taking place? This cemetery was defiantly not in her hometown of Sacramento.  
  
Joyce jumped down from the coffin and moved towards the hole in the floor. There was a ladder going down into the bottom of the crypt. Joyce argued over going down or not. Something inside her told her this would unlock the secrets of her life but something else said this was a bad idea. Joyce slid down the ladder quickly and looked around as her eyes adapted to the dark.  
  
The colors of the rug under her feet, the deep image, and the feeling of great age in the basement reminded her of her room. This thought bothered Joyce and she moved deeper into the darkness. Joyce fell with a gasp and pulled the material from around her ankle. Wait a minute. This material… Joyce lifted the fabric and dropped it in disbelief.  
  
It was the exact same trench coat she had found in the trunk. She looked up towards the hole and dived behind a pillar as she heard voices.  
  
"I left my coat!"  
  
"Spike… Can you forget the coat for once?"  
  
"NO! This coat is a trophy!"  
  
"I thought it was a real prize for a vampire to get close to a slayer…"  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"Fine get it. Mister over protective passive aggressive vamp."  
  
Joyce trembled as she realized what she was hearing. A vampire was coming down here! Joyce watched as the tall figure stalked down and picked up the coat. Joyce leaned out a little trying to see what a real vampire looked like. The darkness shaded him and he left up the ladder and was gone. Joyce sighed. Who was this spike? Why was he in her dreams? Why did he have that trench coat? What was a slayer? And who oh who was Buffy?  
  
Joyce was torn from her dreams with a gasp and looked to see the sunlight pouring in through the crimson curtains. "Joyce? Honey come on." Joyce turned over to see her mother sitting there beside the bed. Joyce yawned widely and then turned over trying to go back to sleep. "Come on Joyce. Your father is taking you and Michael to the park once you eat breakfast." Anne chuckled. Joyce groaned. "The park? Mum that is so childish." Anne tickled her side and stood up. "Well Joyce. You are a child so get used to it." Joyce crossed her arms stubbornly and sulked. "I am not a child mum. I am 12 years old. Michael has more privileges than I do and he is a month younger." Anne smiled and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Well Michael is behaved. He hates trouble while you seem to thrive off it." Joyce blushed and pushed the covers off her body and into a lump at the end of the bed. "Fine. I'll go to the park. But while I'm gone why don't you just get some diapers and baby food?" Anne smirked and brushed her blonde hair from her face. "I can do that." Joyce giggled. "Mum…" Anne stuck her tongue out and closed the door.  
  
Joyce waited until the footsteps had faded down onto the first floor. She crawled over and leaned off the end to look at Michael. He was actually pretty cute when it came to 12 year-old guys. His parents didn't care what he did but he was too scared to do anything really big anyway. Joyce looked around and saw the glass of water on her bedside table. She picked up the glass and leaned over him again. "Michael…" she whispered. He didn't move.  
  
Joyce snickered and poured the water onto his face. Michael awoke with a yelp and sat up. "Huh? What?" Michael wiped off his face and glared at Joyce who was laughing so hard she was about to fall off the bed.  
  
Michael shoved her and he laughed as she fell with a thump. Joyce stood quickly and Michael was sure she was going to beat him to a pulp but her stern expression cracked into a smile and she laughed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Anne shook her head as she looked at the ceiling. "Those two are only trouble." William pulled Anne close to him and kissed her. "You were trouble too." Anne made a shocked expression and pulled away with a laugh. "Well you were too. But then Rack kind of helped stop that." William nodded. "Do you really think that she's going to meet her real parents?" his voice had a serious tone now. Anne frowned. "Not unless we approve of it."  
  
William held her hands in his. "Anne we can not keep the truth hidden forever. She needs to know what she came from. Whom she came from." Anne leaned back onto William and sighed. "I know. But I hoped that day would not come for a long time."  
  
Anne stood quickly and looked away as Joyce scrambled in to the kitchen with Michael trailing behind. Joyce ran to one side of the dinner table and Michael chased after. Anne stepped out of the way and put breakfast on the table.  
  
"Come on you two. Sit down." Joyce bumped into Anne and squealed as she kept running around the table. William sighed and pulled her back. "DAD!! Stop!" William smiled and pushed her into her chair. "Sit." He said with a deadly threatening tone. Michael stopped and sat down quickly.  
  
Joyce pouted as she picked at her food. "I don't like oatmeal." She whined. Anne sighed. "It's not oatmeal. It's the cereal you asked for." She answered. Joyce made a sound of disgust and ate the first bite. She could make it through this bowl but she was going to throw that cereal out later.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anne kissed William on the cheek. "Drive careful." William nodded. "I will." Joyce sighed as Anne hugged her. "Mum… I'm not dieing. I'm just going out to the park." Anne nodded and smiled. "I know but I just want to enjoy time with you while I can."  
  
Joyce wanted to ask what she meant but William pushed her and Michael out the door and towards the car.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anne closed the door and walked into the living room. All in the house was quiet. Anne lay down on the sofa and sighed. This was too perfect. She loved Joyce but sometimes that child was too much to handle.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Joyce sighed as the car pulled up to the park. She did not want to be here. But if it made her dad happy then she could probably make it through. Joyce stepped out of the car and walked between her dad and Michael.  
  
Joyce decided to make her father happy and she ran to a slide and slid down. "Wee. That was fun." She said cheerfully acting. William smirked. "Joyce. No slides. I have a surprise for you." Joyce walked back over a little confused and with her dignity a little torn. Michael snickered and she glared. "Dad does mum know where we're going?" William nodded. "She does."  
  
Joyce stopped in awe as they stepped out onto the hill that overlooked the baseball field. Usually it was empty and run down but now it was filled with people who were watching jousting contests. "Dad…" she whispered. William smiled.  
  
"Weapons tournament. Our gallery is sponsoring it and I figured you might want to see it." Joyce nodded. "It's awesome!" William took her hand and started to walk down the hill. Joyce grabbed Michael by the elbow and pulled him onwards. This was so wicked cool!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joyce watched in glee as the men on the field used medieval swords to fight back and forth. So far the tournament was really great. They had already been there two hours over the time they were supposed to leave.  
  
All three of them were thoroughly enjoying it. The sun was setting far off in the distance but no one seemed to notice. Joyce cheered as the black sword men was knocked onto his back and the red swords man won. She had been cheering for the red all day.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Anne awoke from the noon nap and stretched as she looked at the clock in the hall. Those three should be home now. Anne stood and looked out the window. The sun was nearly gone and the moon was almost completely visible.  
  
Anne went through the dining room and into the kitchen. She better have some sort of meal ready for them. Not that it would matter. Michael and Joyce were probably too giddy to be hungry and William was probably too tired from keeping up with them.  
  
Anne dropped the plate with a crash as she heard the front door slam open. Slowly she went into the hall. "William?" she called. No one answered. Anne sighed and closed the front door. "Probably the wind I guess." She whispered to herself.  
  
Anne turned to go towards the kitchen and gasped and she saw two women standing in the living room doorway. "Hello." One said evilly. Anne knew who they were right away and opened the door to run but they grabbed her before she could get away.  
  
"Naughty little girl. We want to play. Why don't you?" They giggled manically and held her arms with a vise like grip. Anne flinched and tried to pull away but instead caused herself more pain. The two looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Well little friend what should we do with her?" the other one jumped up and down gleefully. "Oh, oh can we kill her and leave her for her family?" The other one glared and looked down at Anne again. "I know. Let's play with some knives." Anne felt tears running down her cheeks as they pulled her towards the kitchen.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
TBC 


	17. Bright Red

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady fire heart  
  
Disclaimer: This belongs to the almighty god Joss. I wish I had created it. But I didn't. Another one of those things I was too stupid to create. I am just one of the shows adoring floozies.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
RoseAnn for the beginning.  
  
and all my e friends for reading.  
  
And all my in town friends for making me laugh.  
  
Also a big thanks to Mrs. Jane Grady. You introduced me to books and writing. I think you will always be the best teacher I had.  
  
  
  
I am going short on the thanks now. My beta reader complained a lot about it saying it was longer than some of my chapters.  
  
BTW thank you Michelle Gates (my beta reader person lol) for reading and complaining so I can strive to be better.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
William pulled into the driveway and opened the door. Anne was probably worried sick by now. William opened the back car door and picked up Joyce whom was fast asleep. Joyce grumbled and pulled away from him and stood wearily. "Huh? Are we home yet?" she groaned. William chuckled. "Yes we're home." He whispered. Michael climbed out and closed the car door. William smiled and ruffled Joyce's hair. "Come on little one." Joyce yawned and followed her father closely.  
  
William opened the door and gasped. Joyce stopped in her tracks and stared in horror. Her father closed the door quickly and pushed them back towards the driveway.  
  
"Dad what was that?" Joyce asked as William pushed them further towards the street. William shook his head. "Go to Michaels house." Joyce pulled away from her father and glared. "Dad why? What was in there!?" she shouted. William took her gently by the upper arms and stared at her.  
  
"Joyce. Please just go to Michael's house."  
  
  
  
"But dad!"  
  
"Joyce…"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Go!!"  
  
Michael shivered and pulled Joyce down the sidewalk towards his house. "Joyce I don't know what that was in there but we need to listen. Now come on." Michael pulled Joyce up the brick path towards his house and unlocked the door before pulling her in and locking it behind them. Joyce slid to the floor and cried into her hands. "Was that really what I think it was?" she sobbed. Michael sat down beside her and patted her on the back. "I hope not."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
William opened the door and walked into the hall. The walls were covered in red blood. William gagged and turned away. The room seemed to spin as he fell to his knees and looked around. William stood trembling and looked at the wall over the stairs. There was a message written in blood shining out against the white wall.  
  
Bring back our spike.  
  
Bring him to the abandoned warehouse by the train tracks without haste. If you have not come by midnight tonight then the girl will be killed. We hope you liked our gift of blood.  
  
William yelled in anguish and held to the wall for support. He stumbled back and tried desperately to wipe the blood from his hands and side but it was still not enough. William walked into the kitchen; grabbed the mop pail and filled it with cold water.  
  
William stumbled to his knees and scrubbed at the blood. In smears in ran down the wall. William stopped and closed his eyes. He could see her now… She was so beautiful. When he had first met her he had thought she was not that great. But then he had found her attitude. Her attitude was UN like anything he had ever seen. It was dark and dangerous while it was still childish and quirky.  
  
William pulled himself from the daydream and began to scrub the walls again. The red ran quicker and quicker until the walls were pure white again. William kept scrubbing. The blood was still fresh on his mind and whenever he stopped scrubbing the picture would burn into his thoughts. William looked up at the clock and noted the time. "IT was 9:00 p.m. William pulled himself up and walked out the door. He was not spike but he was going to save Anne.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anne opened her eyes slowly and looked at her arms. They were covered with bloody scratches and Anne yelped as the rope holding her hands behind her rubbed against the slits. Anne lifted her head and took in her surroundings. She was tied to a chair in the middle of a large empty building. Anne pulled on the ropes trying to break away but to no avail. She gasped as a figure loomed in the not so distant dark, "Anne? It that you?" Anne's heart leapt at the familiar voice and she leaned forward as William walked out of the shadows. William caressed her cheek as he leaned over her. Anne looked up at him hopefully. "William help me." She whispered. William sighed. "Doll. I can't." Anne smiled wearily and then kicked him hard he enough that he stumbled back into the shadows. "William would never call me doll." She whispered with a glare. A cackle rang through the building as someone stepped into the moonlight. "Why Dru, it looks like the snack doesn't want to play." She said evilly.  
  
The figure in the shadows shifted and changed into a different shape. "The little pixies lied to me then." She whispered. Anne shivered as two female vampires stepped out. She knew them right away as Drusilla and Darla the violent bloodthirsty villains.  
  
Darla ran her hand along Anne's chin and laughed. "Where is Spike?" she asked. Anne turned her face away from the women. "I have not seen Spike in 12 years." She answered. Darla slapped Anne so hard that the chair tipped and Anne landed hard on her back. She let out a soft sob as they pulled her and the chair back up. "You better hope Spike shows up because if he doesn't then you will be killed." Anne glared strongly at them. "I know that… You wrote it in my blood on the wall! I think I would recall that." She hissed angrily. Darla moved her hand to hit Anne but Drusilla grabbed her wrist and looked towards the front door. Anne felt relief wash over her as she saw William walk into the moonlight that poured through the upper windows. "Give Anne back." He said with deadly authority. Darla and Drusilla started to stalk around him as if they were vultures circling their prey. William glared at the vampires. Drusilla shook her head and wrung her hands. "This is not my spike!" she whimpered. Darla pushed William back and growled. "Go and get Spike. You have three hours." William stood strongly and walked towards them again. "Give me Anne!" he shouted. Drusilla caressed Anne's face taunting him. "What a lovely little tid bit. We will give her back if you bring Spike back. I want my little spike back." Anne pulled away with a sound of disgust. "Don't do it William! We'll lose everything we have! Joyce will not be safe and…and… Just don't do it!" she shouted. Darla hissed and slapped her hard knocking her unconscious again. William shouted in anguish but Drusilla pushed him back. "Three hours the pixies whisper. But the king of jacks says two. Bring back my little Spike!" she growled  
  
  
  
William stormed away and out of the building. He had failed his wife. William stopped and took a deep breath as he looked at the moon. He would have to bring Spike back.  
  
Spike would not go away once he was here either and William and Anne would be pushed out of the picture. He knew that Joyce would be safer with them but he did not want to see Anne dead. William wiped tears away and walked off down the street. "Goodbye to us." He said sadly.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~  
  
I know it is getting dark but don't worry the questions will be answered. It will get less dark in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please if you haven't just write a quick one? Thanks again 


	18. The return of the dark warrior

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady fire heart  
  
Disclaimer: This belongs to the almighty god Joss. I wish I had created it. But I didn't. Another one of those things I was too stupid to create. I am just one of the shows adoring floozies.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
RoseAnn for the beginning.  
  
and all my e friends for reading.  
  
And all my in town friends for making me laugh.  
  
Also a big thanks to Mrs. Jane Grady. You introduced me to books and writing. I think you will always be the best teacher I had.  
  
  
  
I am going short on the thanks now. My beta reader complained a lot about it saying it was longer than some of my chapters.  
  
BTW thank you Michelle Gates (my beta reader person lol) for reading and complaining so I can strive to be better.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
  
  
  
  
William stepped up onto the third floor landing and stared at the attic door. 'Come on.' He said to himself. William pulled down on the rope and the stairs folded down to the floor. William stepped up and into the dark attic. They had worked so hard on trying to hide the past. But now it was inevitable. William walked over to the chest and slowly opened it to find the old trench coat thrown down. William sighed and picked up the rest of the black clothing. He didn't want spike here. He wanted to stay here with Joyce but he knew he would never be able too without thinking of Anne.  
  
William pulled the rest of the faded clothing out of the trunk and pulled the bottom of the trunk out. The wood creaked loudly and William reached into the hidden compartment. His hand touched the cold orbs he was searching for and he pulled them out and into the light.  
  
The blue orbs shimmered in the light from the top of the attic and William sighed. "I thought I was never going to see you guys again." He said as he rolled the orbs in his hands. One of the orbs flashed a deep aqua as William watched. "I guess that's Spike." He mumbled.  
  
William stood wearily and walked down the attic steps back down to the third floor landing. William pushed hard and the stairs folded up into the ceiling again.  
  
The orbs shimmered under the trench coat that he had folded over his arm. William walked down the stairs to the second floor and walked into the master bedroom. Anne loved this room. "The pastels blended perfectly to give the feeling of being in a Easter egg." He thought to himself. Anne had been so mad when he said that the first time but she was used to his wise cracks now and even threw some back at him every now and then.  
  
William walked into the master bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His short red blonde hair curled around his face and made him look like he was only 28 when he was actually 39 now. William sighed heavily and opened the medicine cabinet.  
  
There was the bleaching kit. William pulled it out of the cabinet and closed the door again. "Dear Anne." He said to himself.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
Joyce stood slowly and leaned against the wall. "Michael. My parents are coming." She whispered. Michael looked out the window. "I don't see your dad or your mom." He answered. Joyce closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. "No. They're not my parents. Someone else is." She whispered. Michael turned around and looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean they're not your parents?" he asked. Joyce wiped a tear away from her cheek. "They took me from my real parents I guess. Some man in my dreams told me that when I saw red that my parents would come and the parents of the present would be lost forever." Joyce took a breath and looked at Michael who was looking at the floor in realization. "The walls…" he whispered. Joyce nodded. "They were red." She answered.  
  
Michael wiped his eyes and picked up Joyce's black jacket. "Come on." He said. Joyce caught her jacket and stared at Michael. "Where are we going?" she asked. Michael threw open the door and turned back to her. "We are going to your house." Joyce looked at Michael in confusion.  
  
"But my dad..."  
  
"Are you going to listen to him forever?"  
  
"Michael. What's wrong with you? Your terrified of him."  
  
"Yes I am terrified of him. But what's scarier is losing my best friend."  
  
Joyce smiled at this kind thought. "Ok." She said. "Let's go."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
  
  
Anne awoke from the dark to find Drusilla and Darla talking softly behind her.  
  
"I think we should kill her now."  
  
" Now Drusilla. We need some bait."  
  
" But the king of hearts whispers loudly. He says that we will fail."  
  
"Why do you listen to those voices?"  
  
"They talk to me. They tell me things."  
  
"Well someday one of those voices is going to tell you to stake yourself."  
  
"The pixies wouldn't do that to me."  
  
" sigh. Drusilla. The plan is made and we will follow it. Get the girl. Get William angry. Get William to bring Spike back to life. They come here. We kill them both and then turn the girl."  
  
"Yes. I like this plan."  
  
Anne gulped and shivered as she heard this. She didn't want William to bring Spike back to life. It would bring trouble. Anne felt a cold fear rip through her. Joyce couldn't make it without a mom though. How would William explain feminine things to her? Anne knew she had to get away but there were two bloodsuckers behind her and rope holding her down tightly. "William. Please don't come." She whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
William dried his hair and looked back into the mirror. A young peroxide blonde looked back at him. William pulled on the black shirt, jeans, and coat that he had not seen in so long. William looked at himself and sighed. He was exactly what Anne had never wanted him to become again. William picked up the shining blue orb and looked for the small crack that would let the powers out once again.  
  
The crack lit sky blue as his hand found it and he pressed onto it. The orb cracked in two and a whirl of wind filled the room. William yelled in pain and fell to his knees.  
  
It was so much pain all put together. A rush of air knocked him hard and he felt the air pulled out of his lungs. William fell onto his side and flinched as the pain grew.  
  
Everything hurt. William roared in pain and anguish.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Joyce opened the door and threw her coat down. "Mum! DAD!" she shouted. No answer. Michael shivered despite himself and Joyce looked around. "Where are they?" she asked. Michael shrugged and then jumped back as a roar echoed thorough the house.  
  
Joyce turned towards the steps and was about to run up but Michael grabbed her by the wrist. "Joyce did you hear that? That is not a good sound to follow." He whispered. Joyce pulled her arm from him and looked up the stairs. "It might be something bad Michael. I have to protect my parents." She whispered with a pleading voice.  
  
"But Joyce…"  
  
" Michael please listen. You can either stay here or you can come up with me."  
  
Michael looked around and then looked back at Joyce. "Ok. I'll come with you."  
  
Joyce ran up the steps with Michael following cautiously. Joyce stopped outside the open bedroom door.  
  
She never had understood how her mother could stand those pastels. She would always remember her mother's face when her father had called it looking through an Easter egg. Joyce had laughed and laughed. She agreed with her father. Dark rich colors were better.  
  
Michael stepped up behind her and took a breath. "Is…it in here?" he whispered. Joyce walked slowly into the room and stopped outside of the bathroom door.  
  
She could hear heavy breathing like that of a lion or a tiger and she shivered over if she should open the door or not. Michael tapped her on the shoulder and she turned quickly to look at him. "Come on Joyce. We'll both open it."  
  
Joyce pushed open the door as Michael stood beside her and she took a step back as she saw the man lying on the floor. Michael had a look of complete and utter confusion on his face. "Who is that?" he whispered.  
  
Joyce's eyes roamed over the man. He had the trench coat and several other things from the attic. His face was lumpy and he had large fangs where normal canines should be. His hair looked like it had been bleached peroxide blonde. Joyce took a step towards him and crouched down beside him. She softly ran her fingers across his face.  
  
"Daddy?" she whimpered.  
  
A swirl of fear and terror swept over her as the man opened his eyes and growled lowly.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Well? What do you think?  
  
A big Wahoo to my friend mark who has set up a mailing list that will alert you whenever I add a chapter. If you wish to be put on the list just email me a request (no need to be long unless you want it to be) and I will add you onto the list. Thanks for reading.  
  
Faith 


	19. the orbs

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady fire heart  
  
Disclaimer: This belongs to the almighty god Joss. I wish I had created it. But I didn't. Another one of those things I was too stupid to create. I am just one of the shows adoring floozies.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
RoseAnn for the beginning.  
  
and all my e friends for reading.  
  
And all my in town friends for making me laugh.  
  
Also a big thanks to Mrs. Jane Grady. You introduced me to books and writing. I think you will always be the best teacher I had.  
  
  
  
I am going short on the thanks now. My beta reader complained a lot about it saying it was longer than some of my chapters.  
  
BTW thank you Michelle Gates (my beta reader person lol) for reading and complaining so I can strive to be better.  
  
  
  
IF YOU WANT TO BE ON THE MAILING LIST WHICH ALERTS YOU WHEN I ADD A CHAPTER PLEASE WRITE ME AT Madison@fastchart.com.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
  
  
Joyce gasped and moved away as the man stood and looked down at her. "Just who in the bloody hell are you?" he growled. Joyce gulped. "I…I… I'm Joyce. Your daughter." She whispered.  
  
Spike sneered. "MY daughter is not even a month old." He hissed. Joyce shivered. "Listen I don't know. I think someone hid you so that you were someone different." She answered. Spike sighed and held his head. "I wasn't a bloody wanker was I?" he asked. Joyce thought for a minute before giving up. "What is a wanker?" she asked. Spike shook his head. "The last thing I remember is Buffy. Rack was hurting her. She screamed and then all went black. Then bang I'm here." Joyce looked back at Michael who was staying as far away as possible. "Who's Buffy?" she whispered.  
  
Spike dropped his hand from his face and stared at the little girl. "I thought you said you were my daughter." He said gruffly. "I am your daughter. But I have never heard of someone named Buffy. Well once I did in a dream but that was only a dream." Spike leaned down and picked up a picture off the floor. "This is Buffy." He whispered as he showed Joyce the photo. Joyce shook her head. "No. That's Anne." She answered.  
  
"I think I know Buffy when I see her."  
  
"Hey I lived with Anne for 12 years. I know her when I see her."  
  
"It's buffy."  
  
"Anne."  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
"ANNE!"  
  
Spike stopped quickly. "You are definitely Buffy's daughter. You wont let me have a bloody word without a argument." Joyce glared. "I don't know any buffy." She said angrily.  
  
A mist flew into the room between Joyce and Spike. Joyce gasped as it faded and a blond haired woman was standing in its place. "Well. I hear vengeance and oh my god not you." She said as she looked at Spike. "What are you mad about NOW?" she asked with a more than slightly annoyed tone. Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anya please calm down." He whispered. Joyce looked at Anya. "How did you appear like that?" she asked. Anya smiled. "Why magic of course." Joyce shook her head. "There's no such thing as magic." She answered. Anya smiled and ruffled Joyce's hair. "You are just so adorable." Joyce pushed Anya's hand away. "I am not adorable and stop talking down to me." She said angrily.  
  
Anya looked to Spike. "Who exactly is this girl?" she asked. Spike shrugged. "She says she's Joyce. But my daughter is barely 3 weeks old." Anya stared at Spike. "Your kidding right? Maybe 12 years ago she was 3 weeks old. Where have you been?" Spike made a look of confusion towards Anya. "What do you mean? We went to Rack's and he tried to hurt Buffy. I was going to help but some knock out spell came in and everything went black. Then I was here." Anya shook her head. "No. You went to Rack and got knocked out while he did a spell that removed your power into two orbs. Buffy's in one and Spike WAS in the other one but you took yourself out and into your body again." Spike shook his head. "Then who was in my body for the past 12 years?" he asked.  
  
Anya sighed heavily. "You were but you weren't. Your human self was there. He remembered you and thus could take care of everything. Meanwhile you the vampire were stuck in that orb so you have no memory of the past 12 years."  
  
Spike crouched down in front of Joyce and stared at her. Joyce couldn't help but shiver a little as his hand traced the scar on her cheek. "Joyce?" he whispered. Joyce looked straight at him and saw herself reflected in the azure depths of his eyes. "Yes?' she asked softly. Spike smiled slowly. "You look so much like your mother." Joyce smiled a little. "Are you really my dad? Why is your name Spike and why did she say your vampire self??" Spike stood and looked down at her. "I'll explain that later." Anya smiled slowly. "Anyways are you going to need my help with the vengeance?" she asked. Spike and Joyce looked at Anya quickly. "What would I need vengeance for?" he asked. Anya sighed heavily. "Duh. Anne got kidnapped. You went to help her and Drusilla and Darla told you they would only give her back if you brought Spike there. So you left and came here where you got the orbs that had you and Buffy's powers. You grabbed yours and clicked the crack that pushed the powers and the vampire stuff back into your body. Unfortunately your body had forgotten the strength and kind of blacked out for a minute." She said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Spike held his head. "Anne is Buffy's human side right? And please tell me you didn't say Drusilla and Darla." he sighed. Anya nodded. "Yes. Remember? You both choose names that would be easy to remember and also Drusilla and Darla do have Anne"  
  
Joyce stared at Spike. "Are you a real vampire?" she asked. Spike nodded slowly watching Joyce's reaction. Joyce bit her lip and stared at him. Her father was a monster. "Dad?" she asked softly. Spike took a breath. Was his own daughter going to hate him? Joyce hugged him tightly and looked back up at him.  
  
"Help mom. Whether she's Buffy or Anne I don't care. Just help her." Spike smiled. "Pet… I will not rest until she is safe." Anya tapped Spike on the shoulder. "Spike I am going to go alert the witches so they can bring the memories of William back." Anya glared as Joyce interrupted her. "Witches? Witches are real?" she asked with a giddy voice. Anya nodded. "Yes their real. Your aunt willow and Tara are powerful ones at that. Now anyways. They'll give you all of the memories back. Now please go save Anne."  
  
Spike nodded. "Where are they holding her?" Anya smiled and walked into the bedroom. "Joyce? Where's a notepad I can write the map onto?" she called. Joyce went into the doorway and pointed to the mahogany nightstand. "There's one." Anya smiled again. "Thank you. Now…" Anya picked up the notepad and slowly drew across it. "They took her to the empty warehouse at the end of the town beside the train station." She said aloud. Anya walked past Joyce and into the bathroom. "Joyce!! WE MIGHT HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Anya shouted. Joyce ran into the bathroom to find it her dad was not there. "Where is he?" she asked quickly.  
  
"He's probably trying to save your mother."  
  
"BUT he cant do that. Even with his vampire strength. Right?"  
  
"Darla and Drusilla are strong but not as strong as Spike can be when he's mad."  
  
"But what about if they both attack him at the same time?"  
  
"Then he's doomed."  
  
Joyce felt the hot tears filling her sight. She wiped them away as Anya looked over to the sink and her eyes went wide with horror. Joyce looked but saw nothing scary.  
  
"But your father may have his own lady luck." She whispered slowly. Joyce looked again and gasped. The orb with Buffy's powers was gone…  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Darla sighed and leaned back in the wooden chair. "This is boring." She whispered. Anne gulped as Drusilla looked up from the floor and stood slowly. "Darla…" she whispered Darla sat up again and looked at Drusilla. "What?" she asked softly. Everyone in that room knew that the look on Drusilla's face meant she knew something big. Drusilla smiled evilly. "Our Spike's on the way back. He is coming."  
  
  
  
TBC 


	20. Help MIGHT be on the way

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady fire heart  
  
Disclaimer: This belongs to the almighty god Joss. I wish I had created it. But I didn't. Another one of those things I was too stupid to create. I am just one of the shows adoring floozies.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
RoseAnn for the beginning.  
  
and all my e friends for reading.  
  
And all my in town friends for making me laugh.  
  
Also a big thanks to Mrs. Jane Grady. You introduced me to books and writing. I think you will always be the best teacher I had.  
  
  
  
I am going short on the thanks now. My beta reader complained a lot about it saying it was longer than some of my chapters.  
  
BTW thank you Michelle Gates (my beta reader person lol) for reading and complaining so I can strive to be better.  
  
  
  
IF YOU WANT TO BE ON THE MAILING LIST WHICH ALERTS YOU WHEN I ADD A CHAPTER PLEASE WRITE ME AT Madison@fastchart.com.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Anya turned and looked out the open window. "Dam why didn't I stay beside him?" she whispered softly. Joyce watched nervously along side Michael. What was going to happen to her parents?  
  
Anya slammed the shutters closed and sighed angrily. "Damn Vampires." She muttered. Joyce took a deep breath. "They're going to be okay. Right?" she asked. Anya looked back at her nervously. "Sure. But just in case…I am going to go get Willow and Tara to help." Anya raised hers arms to leave but stopped quickly and looked back at Joyce and Michael. "You two stay here in the house and do not leave do you understand?"  
  
Joyce and Michael nodded and took a step back as Anya changed into a misty form and flew from the room. Michael slid down to the floor and shivered. "I told you your dad was creepy."  
  
Joyce ran her hands through her hair while she stared at the floor. What had rack said? He had said something about her parents would return and she would fight along side them. Joyce wiped a tear away and picked up her jacket. "I'm going out." She said fiercely. Michael grabbed her quickly by the wrist and she turned to look at him. "Joyce she told us to stay here." He whispered. Joyce pulled her wrist from him and glared. "I have to go."  
  
Michael reached for her again but Joyce pushed him back. "Michael I have too. Please just stay here."  
  
"But Joyce…"  
  
"JUST STAY HERE!" she shouted.  
  
Michael blushed and sat back down. "Fine." He whispered angrily. Joyce sighed sadly and moved towards him but he looked away. "Go. Don't come crying to me when you get your ass kicked." He said coldly. Joyce stared angrily and ran from the room and down the stairs. She was going to help her parents. Michael didn't think that and no one else did either. But everything Rack said had come true. She needed to do this. Joyce opened the front door and ran into the cold night air towards the warehouse that Spike was going to. "Dad…I'm coming."  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Anya looked around the home she had just appeared in. She was in a long hall with doors lining the walls. Anya walked along looking for Willow or Tara. Where were they anyways?  
  
Anya gasped as she was pushed back against the wall and a sword was put a hair's width from her neck.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Anya."  
  
Anya rubbed her neck as Willow lowered the sword. "We know there's a big baddy in town so we are on high alert." She said cheerfully. Anya nodded. "Listen. Spike's back." Willow dropped the sword. "Spike? He's back?" she asked. "Yes he's back. He has no memory of the past 12 years and I need you and Tara to do a spell to give him those memories back." Anya answered.  
  
Tara walked out into the hall and smiled as she saw Anya. "Hey. WE can do any spell. No worries Anya." Anya shook her head. "You need me for this spell. He turned himself back to spike so that he could have revenge for Anne. So you have to have a vengeance demon during the spell."  
  
Tara nodded and took Willow's hand. "Okay then. Let's go."  
  
Anya followed the Wicca's into a large round room where moonlight bathed the floor from the glass ceiling. Anya looked back down to the center of the room where there were 12 pillows set in a circle around a small ceremonial fire plate. Tara smiled meekly. "This is where we do all our spells."  
  
Willow nodded and sat down on one of the plush crimson pillows. Anya and Tara sat down as willow chanted softly. Willow opened her eyes and a fire flashed up hiding her face. The women held hands as the fire flared up higher and brighter until it was a blinding white inferno reaching the top of the room.  
  
Anya closed her eyes as the heat flowed around her. She could barely hear Willow over the roar of the fire. Anya opened her eyes in time to see the fire burn out into two figures. The figures flashed brightly and then flared out back into the licking flames.  
  
Anya flinched as she heard an ear-piercing scream.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
  
  
Spike walked past the crates that were arranged in long rows around the warehouse. The darkness made the long paths seem dangerous and woeful. Spike stopped as he heard a crate creak from weight being put on.  
  
  
  
Spike leapt up onto one of the rows and looked cautiously around. No one was there. Spike shook his head and stalked towards the door.  
  
He could feel Darla and Drusilla's presence just inside and he jumped up and onto an open window ledge.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
  
  
Joyce walked along the crates watching her father. The wood creaked loudly as she stepped down onto it. Joyce gasped and saw her father stop and turn to look. Joyce frantically pulled herself up onto a nearby tree branch.  
  
Joyce held her breath as Spike leapt up onto the crates and looked for the stalker. She sighed in relief as he walked off and leapt up onto an open window ledge. How in the heck was she going to get in there?  
  
Joyce stared in awe as spike disappeared into the building and out of her sight. How had he jumped up there? 'Oh vampire powers.' She added to herself  
  
Joyce slid down from the tree branch and softly snuck over to the window where she saw two women standing beside Anne who was tied to a chair. "Mom…" Joyce whimpered.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	21. Anne

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady fire heart  
  
Disclaimer: This belongs to the almighty god Joss. I wish I had created it. But I didn't. Another one of those things I was too stupid to create. I am just one of the shows adoring floozies.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
RoseAnn for the beginning.  
  
and all my e friends for reading.  
  
And all my in town friends for making me laugh.  
  
Also a big thanks to Mrs. Jane Grady. You introduced me to books and writing. I think you will always be the best teacher I had.  
  
I am going short on the thanks now. My beta reader complained a lot about it saying it was longer than some of my chapters.  
  
BTW thank you Michelle Gates (my beta reader person lol) for reading and complaining so I can strive to be better.  
  
  
  
IF YOU WANT TO BE ON THE MAILING LIST WHICH ALERTS YOU WHEN I ADD A CHAPTER PLEASE WRITE ME AT Madison@fastchart.com.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Anne felt the hot tears well up as Darla lifted her chin harshly. Spike was standing a few feet away and she began to cry.  
  
He was there as a vampire. Anne pulled away from Darla and stared at the floor shamefully.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
  
  
Anya felt the fire rip up and a howl went through the room. She gasped as the heat faded away and coldness enveloped her. Anya slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Nothing was burned and the fire was gone as if it had never been there.  
  
Anya ran to willow who was passed out on the floor.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Willow grumbled and slowly sat up. "His memories are back. They were hard to catch but we got them." Tara ran over and hugged Willow. "Glad to see you again Will." She whispered. Willow smiled.  
  
Anya sighed and raised her hands. "I got to go check on the kids." Anya dropped her hands to her sides and faded into a mist that shot from the room. Willow shook her head and laughed. "What?" Tara asked. Willow smiled. "That should be weird. But strangely I have gotten used to it."  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
  
  
Michael jumped back as Anya appeared in the room. Michael sighed as he saw who it was and leaned against the wall trying to calm down. Anya looked around silently and asked. "Where is Joyce?" Michael gulped and looked up at the angry women. "She kind of went out." He whispered.  
  
Anya's eyes went wide in shock and she sighed angrily. "SHE left?! Where to?" Michael cowered down. "She went to help her father. That's all I know. She told me to stay here." Anya sighed again and looked out the window. "I cant leave you here alone so I guess her father will have to take care of her."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Spike stalked close to the vampires as Drusilla smiled. "There's my spike." She hissed. Spike growled low and looked to Darla. "I got spike back. Now give me Anne." Darla shook her head. "See I don't think I want to. I think I want to fight for her."  
  
Spike growled again and glared at Darla. "Give me Anne." He whispered with deadly authority. Darla smiled evilly and motioned to Drusilla who dove and knocked him to the ground. Spike went in his demon visage as Drusilla punched him in the face while her knees had his arms pinned down.  
  
Spike kicked her off and stood quickly. "ANNE!" he shouted. Anne looked in time to see him throw an orb into the air. The orb flew up and landed about 12 feet from her. Anne cried in frustration when Drusilla pinned him down and began to punch him again.  
  
Anne scooted the chair trying to get to the orb but Darla hit her back and smiled. "Well what is this orb for I wonder." She said evilly.  
  
Anne gasped as she heard a small voice. "That orb is not yours." She looked in time to see Joyce standing there close to the orb.  
  
Spike saw Joyce also and scrambled up to help but Drusilla pulled him down again. "DARLA!!" she screamed. Darla growled in annoyance and ran to help.  
  
Joyce stared at the orb lying there on the ground about 10 feet from her and at Darla who was punching Spike down.  
  
She looked back at her mother who was tied down and ran towards the orb. Joyce grabbed it and tried to run, but Drusilla stepped in front of her.  
  
Joyce dropped to the floor, sliding under Drusilla's outstretched arms. She fell forward onto her stomach, threw the orb high into the air, and covered her face as a brilliant white light filled the warehouse.  
  
Then it was gone, and the only sound heard, was that of the breaking ropes. Her mother, Buffy the Vampire slayer, was back.  
  
Joyce gasped and looked back to see Anne pull Darla off of Spike with ease and help him stand. Darla roared in frustration and dove towards them but Anne moved quickly and knocked her to the floor.  
  
Joyce let out a cry as Drusilla grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. "Shh little one. Mother and Father must not know." She whispered. Joyce whimpered as Drusilla pulled her out of the building and into the moonlight.  
  
Spike cracked a wooden beam and threw it to Buffy who caught it and staked Darla. Darla howled in pain and turned into dust. Buffy stood and looked at spike. "Hi." She whispered. Spike smiled. "Hello." Buffy hugged him tightly and Spike looked around. "Wait a minute. Where's Joyce?" Buffy looked away. "The baby." She whispered. Spike shook his head. "Wait until YOU see her. She's not as childlike as you remember"  
  
Buffy moved to leave but fell back as fire flew up the walls. "SPIKE!" she screamed. Spike grabbed her and pulled her back as a beam fell to the floor. "What do we do? We're trapped!" she whined. Spike looked around frantically. They were stuck with nowhere to go. They were going to burn.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Drusilla pushed Joyce back and growled in pleasure. "I always have liked young blood." She hissed. Joyce whimpered and tried to run but Drusilla grabbed her and pulled her back. "Why where are you going? If you stick around we could have a picnic."  
  
A shiver ran up Joyce's spine as Drusilla went into her game face. "MUM!" she screamed. Drusilla laughed and turned her so she could see the building. Joyce watched in horror as fire ripped the walls and beams fell to the ground. Black smoke filled the air.  
  
She yelped as Drusilla turned her around and pushed her back against a crate. "The pixies whisper. They say you will be a fine vampire."  
  
  
  
Cold fangs brushed by her cheek as Drusilla came closer to Joyce's neck. Joyce gasped as a shock of pain went through her. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt. A world of emptiness threatened to overcome her as Drusilla drank more. "Dad." Joyce whispered. "Help."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Yeah I know it's dark but it gets better. So what do you think is going to happen? Mwa ha ha I will not say but a new chapter will be out on Monday hopefully. Thanks for reading and please review..  
  
  
  
Faith 


	22. two punctures

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady fire heart  
  
Disclaimer: This belongs to the almighty god Joss. I wish I had created it. But I didn't. Another one of those things I was too stupid to create. I am just one of the shows adoring floozies.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
RoseAnn for the beginning.  
  
and all my e friends for reading.  
  
And all my in town friends for making me laugh.  
  
Also a big thanks to Mrs. Jane Grady. You introduced me to books and writing. I think you will always be the best teacher I had.  
  
  
  
I am going short on the thanks now. My beta reader complained a lot about it saying it was longer than some of my chapters.  
  
BTW thank you Michelle Gates (my beta reader person lol) for reading and complaining so I can strive to be better.  
  
  
  
IF YOU WANT TO BE ON THE MAILING LIST WHICH ALERTS YOU WHEN I ADD A CHAPTER PLEASE WRITE ME AT Madison@fastchart.com.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy held to spike as he leapt out of the way of another beam. Spike fell onto his side and Buffy looked up just as another crash racked through the building. She pulled spike up and over as a large piece of the roof fell down where they had been. Buffy coughed. "Spike. I cant breath!" Buffy fell to her knees and held her hand to her mouth.  
  
Spike pulled her up by her arm and towards him. Buffy buried her face in his shirt and coughed again. "Spike? We're going to die aren't we?" she asked. Spike brushed her hair from her face and looked around for anything they could use to get out. "I think we are." He whispered. Anne sobbed onto him and he held her close.  
  
"Spike I don't want to die!" she whimpered. Spike looked up as a support cracked and fell towards the floor. Spike dove out of the way and landed hard on the floor with buffy by him. "Looks like we either burn or get crushed." He shouted.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Joyce took a deep breath and pushed Drusilla away. Drusilla growled low and stood again. The world swirled in front of Joyce as she tried to gain her balance. Drusilla put her arm in front of Joyce's face. She smelled the blood from the fresh cut and she gulped. "Drink child and I will save your daddy." Joyce looked at the cut again. "What will happen if I drink it?" she asked softly. Drusilla smiled evilly. "You become one of us." Joyce looked back down to the cut. "You mean I have vampire powers and I am a member of the undead club?" Drusilla nodded. "Come child. You want to be like your Dad don't you?"  
  
Joyce closed her eyes and moved towards the cut. Drusilla laughed. "Drink the blood." She whispered. Joyce stopped quickly and opened her eyes. "No." she whispered with the same authority as her father. Drusilla frowned and tried to push Joyce back again but she leapt up and onto a crate. Drusilla growled in frustration. Joyce stumbled a little as she stood. The blood loss was going to knock her out if she didn't slow down. "Hey!" she shouted. "Want to turn me? You have to catch me!" Drusilla roared and jumped up onto the next crate. "Eep." Joyce whispered before running towards the building.  
  
The crates creaked loudly as she ran along them with the Vampiress following close behind. For once Joyce was exceptionally glad she could run fast. Joyce stopped as she came to a break in the line where there was no crate. She jumped and landed on the next one that was about 17 feet away. "Wow!" she whispered but quickly ran again as she saw Drusilla leap through the air.  
  
"Okay Joyce. What's the plan? Run the rest of your life?" she asked herself. Joyce ran until she got to the burning warehouse. "Okay Joyce. We need a plan come on a plan. A plan." She said to herself. Joyce looked down at the ground and smiled. "There we go." She whispered. Joyce gasped as Drusilla stepped into view and stood feet from her.  
  
She was playing with Joyce. She was making her think nothing would happen and then bam she would be dead.  
  
Drusilla smiled evilly. "Why would you not want to be with the undead?" she cooed. Joyce lowered the wooden shard she had found. Was Drusilla actually being nice? "Cause I don't want to be a smelly ugly evil witch like you." She answered coldly. Drusilla smiled. "Well if you don't want to then I wont make you." She cooed softly. Joyce nodded. "Thanks I guess."  
  
Drusilla dove towards her and grabbed the shard of wood. "See little one? Being a vampire is a good thing." Joyce smiled evilly. "Not really. For one thing…you burn really easily." Drusilla howled in pain as Joyce grabbed a piece of wood that was on fire and threw it onto her. Drusilla fell back onto the ground as her dress set aflame. Joyce watched as the vampiress let out a cry and ran off into the night. "Wow again." she whispered.  
  
Joyce shielded her face as a crash came from the building and fire flamed out. She knew her parents were in there. Whether they were alive she didn't know. Joyce looked frantically around for anything big and heavy she could throw. There was nothing around except for the crates and a large metal beam that had held up something once but not in a long time. Joyce ran to the beam and scanned over it to see if it would help.  
  
"This thing must weigh a ton… 12 feet long and 6 inches wide it must weigh A LOT." She added to herself. Joyce shook these thoughts from her head and pulled on the beam and dropped it with a gasp. She had picked it up like it was a feather! Joyce picked it up again and rammed it hard against a window.  
  
The window cracked slightly and Joyce slammed the beam against it again. The window shattered with the second hard blow and Joyce slid the beam down and into the building as a path of sorts. Joyce leapt up onto the sweltering hot window ledge and looked in. "MUM!! DAD!!" she called. The smoke swirled round her blocking the view.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
Anya stopped. "Joyce. She's in trouble. Michael stood quickly. "Well we need to help her!" he shouted. Anya shook her head. "No we cant. Your not strong enough for this." Michael slumped to the floor. "Then you help but please someone help!" he pleaded. Anya shook her head. "No. I am staying here with you. I will not leave you alone." Michael glared at her and stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Anya shook her head. "Kids." She whispered.  
  
Michael grabbed his coat and opened the front door. "I know someone who will." He whispered. Michael headed off into the night towards the witches house. He was going to get someone to help.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
Buffy looked up as she heard the faint voice. "MUM!" the voice shouted. Buffy grabbed spike by the arm and looked for the source. The smoke billowed around them shielding them from any rescue efforts. Spike pointed up towards one of the top windows. Light was pouring in and a figure was outlined.  
  
Buffy ran towards the window and stopped as a beam fell in front of her. Spike grabbed her by the waist and leapt over the beam. Buffy smiled meekly and blushed. "Oops." She whispered.  
  
Joyce called out to them again. "MUM! DAD! PLEASE ANSWER!" she shouted. Joyce stopped as she saw two people trying to climb up the beam she had slid down the wall. Joyce held to the ledge despite the scalding hot feeling and held out her hand.  
  
Buffy grabbed the girl's hand and pulled herself up onto the ledge. "Who are you?" she asked. The girl shook her head and reached out for spike. "Come on please." the girl whimpered. Spike felt the beam slide out from under him just as he grabbed Joyce's hand. Joyce screamed as she fell forward from the weight.  
  
But something pulled her back. Joyce looked to see Buffy holding her hand and pulling her up. "Dad! Hang on!" Joyce shouted to spike that was trying to hang on without hurting her. Buffy pulled them both up onto the window ledge and looked back down. The smoke swept up around them and Buffy gasped as Spike pulled her and the little girl into his arms and leapt down onto the crates.  
  
Joyce screamed and pulled away quickly. Buffy held her head and coughed as the fresh air filled her lungs. "Spike explain to me how we got from rack's place here?" she asked. Spike shook his head. "Wait until we're with the witches to explain."  
  
Joyce stumbled back and sat down. "Dad." She whispered. Spike turned to Joyce and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Yes? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Joyce looked down at the ground trying to concentrate. Spike felt his heart almost shatter as he saw her curls blow back from her neck and reveal the two puncture wounds.  
  
Spike put his hand against them. "Who gave you these?" he asked with a frantic tone. Joyce looked back up at him wearily. "Dru… Drusilla did…" Spike whimpered as she fell limp into his arms. "Goldilocks?" he called. Spike lifted her chin and felt the fear rip through him. His daughter was passed out either from blood loss or oncoming death….  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
TBC 


	23. On the road to sweet revenge

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady fire heart  
  
Disclaimer: This belongs to the almighty god Joss. I wish I had created it. But I didn't. Another one of those things I was too stupid to create. I am just one of the shows adoring floozies.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
RoseAnn for the beginning.  
  
and all my e friends for reading.  
  
And all my in town friends for making me laugh.  
  
Also a big thanks to Mrs. Jane Grady. You introduced me to books and writing. I think you will always be the best teacher I had.  
  
  
  
I am going short on the thanks now. My beta reader complained a lot about it saying it was longer than some of my chapters.  
  
BTW thank you Michelle Gates (my beta reader person lol) for reading and complaining so I can strive to be better.  
  
  
  
IF YOU WANT TO BE ON THE MAILING LIST WHICH ALERTS YOU WHEN I ADD A CHAPTER PLEASE WRITE ME AT Madison@fastchart.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike pulled Joyce into his arms and stood tall. "Buffy." He called. "We need to go." Buffy stared at the girl in his arms. "Spike? Is that Joyce?" she whispered. Spike turned and nodded. Buffy frowned and ran her hand along the scar on Joyce's cheek. "Drusilla bit our daughter." She hissed hatefully. Buffy looked back to Spike tearfully. "We need to get her to somebody."  
  
Spike jumped down off the crate and walked towards the moonlit street. Buffy ran after him and stopped him quickly. "Wait… Spike where are you taking her?" she asked. Spike smiled weakly. "Listen I remember this place. The witches are just down the street about a block away and they can help her." Buffy stared at spike with a bewildered look. "Why…why can you remember this stuff?" Spike began to talk but stopped as he thought about it. "Ya know pet? I have no bloody idea." Buffy giggled at this and followed him quickly as he began to walk again.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Michael knocked harshly on the door and waited for a response. Everything was quiet in the witch's house. Michael turned to leave but gasped as he saw the two women standing right behind him. "God What is wrong with you!" he shouted. Willow blushed and smiled meekly. "Sorry. We're just a little jumpy. One big bad's gone but the other big bad is still around. We're just staying on high alert."  
  
Michael caught his breath and slowly looked into the witch's eyes. "Listen Joyce is in trouble. Please can you help her?" Tara looked frantically to Willow. Willow stared at Michael intently. Was he actually telling the truth? Michael stood strong and stared at her. Willow nodded. "He's telling the truth."  
  
Tara held her hand out to Michael. "Follow us. We need to get weapons." Michael gulped and choked out. "Where will we get weapons at this hour?"  
  
Willow was about to answer but stopped as someone called her name from the street. Tara turned and held her hand to her mouth as she saw Spike carrying a limp Joyce in his arms. And that wasn't all. Anne wasn't beside him. Buffy was.  
  
Spike walked up to the steps and sighed. "Listen she got bitten. I don't know what's wrong right now." Willow took Joyce into her arms and stopped as she saw the women behind Spike. "Uh buffy?" she whispered. Spike nodded. "Ask Joyce when she wakes up."  
  
Tara flicked her hand at the door and Michael gasped, as it swung open. Willow walked in followed closely by Tara, Spike, and Buffy. Michael was about to follow when the back of his shirt pulled him in reverse. Michael groaned in protest and turned to see Anya standing beside him with an aggravated look on her face. Michael blushed. "Uh hi."  
  
Anya smirked and pulled him back closer to her. Michael struggled to get away. Dizziness swept over him and he stopped for a minute only to find himself staring around Joyce's room. "Hey!" he shouted. Anya sat down in front of the door and shook her head. "Read your comic books or whatever. I get to stay here. Like a prison guard." Michael slumped down to the floor and leaned back against the wall. He was worried about Joyce and her parents.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Willow laid Joyce back onto the pillows and put her hand against the bite marks. "Okay you two. Who gave her these?" Spike growled low and clenched his fists. "Drusilla did."  
  
Willow took the medicine from Tara and dabbed it against the bite. "Dear lord I hope she didn't drink any." Spike shrugged and held buffy who was beginning to cry softly. "We don't know if she drank any."  
  
Joyce whimpered and turned away from the medicine. Willow looked to Tara who turned Joyce so that willow could continue with the medicine. Tara turned to Spike and frowned. "You both know that Drusilla's still here. Right?" Buffy pulled away from Spike and stared at Tara. "She's still alive?" Tara pointed to a map across the room and caught it with ease as it flew to her. Tara laid the map down and took off her necklace. The quartz shard shimmered in the moonlight as she turned it in lazy circles around the paper. A light flew from the paper and into the shard making it seem lit from within. The quartz slowed down and stopped quickly on the map. Buffy walked over and looked at the city. "She's in LA?" buffy choked. Tara nodded. "See this crystal follows the scent of her. It always finds the scent it's looking for." Spike growled again and pulled Buffy by the arm. "Listen witchie's… Take care of her. We're going to LA." Willow stopped and shook her head. "Spike are you kidding? She'll kick one of yours ass. She has minions all over and you know that!"  
  
Spike frowned. "I do… but I'm gonna find out what she did to our daughter and punish her for it." Willow watched helplessly as Buffy and Spike left. Tara shook her head worriedly and frowned. "Another thing I shouldn't have mentioned." She whispered. Willow sighed sadly and continued cleaning the bite.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy followed Spike down the long moonlit streets. The maze called the town was getting confusing and Buffy was wondering where Spike was so anxious to get to. Buffy stopped as Spike walked up to a large building. IT looked like it used to be a school or something. There were windows lining the sides and a large gate opened into a courtyard. The courtyard's path was outlined by flower upon flower and buffy wondered what in the heck this place was. Spike opened the door from the courtyard and walked into the pitch-black building. Buffy stopped fearfully but followed in as the lights clicked on. All along the walls were weapon upon weapons. There were long swords and short swords and daggers and knifes. There were cross bows and bows and arrows. There were stakes and crosses.  
  
Buffy stared in awe at the assortment. Spike smiled at her expression and chuckled. "This is where we work. We own a weapons gallery. Only historical weapons though."  
  
Buffy smiled. "I think I could like working here." Spike smiled again and opened a trunk full of stakes. Buffy bit her lip to keep from laughing when Spike touched a cross and howled in pain. Spike sneered as he saw Buffy's amused expression. "This isn't bloody funny." He growled. Buffy shook her head while trying to hold the laughter in. "No. No you're right it's not funny." Buffy choked and then began to laugh. Spike rolled his eyes and threw her a bag of stakes. "You'll need that giggle box." Buffy held her side and stopped laughing. "But it was kind of funny admit it."  
  
Spike picked up another bag of stakes and glared. "No. It wasn't funny. Getting bloody burned isn't a appropriate time for laughter."  
  
Buffy looked at him skeptically and nodded. "Sure. I remember a certain time when you laughed because some vamp got a piece of me." She answered. Spike smirked, walked over, and snaked his arm around Buffy's waist pulling her closer. Buffy put her hands on his chest and smiled. Spike looked down at her lustfully. "That was before I knew what a loss it was to lose a girl like you." Buffy kissed him and smiled again. "Spike. Let's go kill the vamp bitch." Spike looked at Buffy again. "Well well… Did I actually hear a curse word come from you?" he teased. Buffy hit him in the ribs playfully and moved from his embrace. "Spike…" Spike nodded. "I know. There's a van behind the gallery. I'll need you to drive."  
  
Buffy stared at him with a look of confusion. "Why?" she asked. Spike pointed out the window and buffy realized his point. The sky was turning a dull pink and orange was beginning to peek over the land. Buffy followed Spike towards the back and closed the door behind her as they went out into the alley. A dark black van awaited them. The van was brand new and it looked more like an armored truck then a transportation vehicle. There were no windows on the back and there was a wall closing the back off from the driver and passenger seats in the front. A small window was on the wall between the front seats so that the driver could talk to who ever was locked in the back.  
  
Spike threw buffy the keys and climbed into the closed rear of the car. Buffy opened the driver's door and climbed in. "Very nice van." She said to herself. There was a global positioning system, CD player, Internet access, and the front part of the van could seat 5 people. Buffy shook these thoughts from her head and closed the door. Spike opened the window between the seats and smiled. "I don't think I can do this Spike." She whispered. "I never even really passed drivers Ed."  
  
Spike leaned forward and pressed the GPS button. "LA." He said. The screen came to life making dots and lines as a map drew out. "Los Angeles is now 97 miles away." The GPS answered. Buffy started the car and followed the map out of the town. The GPS followed her every move and laid out the next.  
  
  
  
Buffy smiled as she the bright sun rising into the sky. Spike was safe. Joyce would be okay. Willow and Tara were happily together. 'But what about yourself?' her mind asked. Buffy smiled wearily. "I don't know." She whispered. "I don't think I'll ever be sure about me."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Drusilla smiled evilly and motioned to her minions. They growled lowly and moved towards the building. Vibes of good flew past them as they surrounded the building. Drusilla looked in the window at the warm setting.  
  
"What a pretty sight." She hissed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Tara sat up quickly and looked to the window. A dark figure darted into the shadows. Willow stood quickly and looked up at the glass ceiling. Dark shapes ran from her sight. Willow sat down next to Tara and shivered. "Their vampires but the sun is rising really quick so they should scatter soon.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________  
  
Drusilla growled and pulled a minion back. "We must hide. The sun comes quickly. I will drain the child tomorrow or the next." She whispered. A minion moved towards the window but she growled again and snapped his neck. The remaining minions watched in horror as he burst into dust. "Now." She hissed.  
  
Drusilla led the minions towards their hide out and turned as they walked past her. "Just wait little one. I will drain you. Maybe not tonight maybe not the next or the next. But I will." Drusilla purred contently, slipped in, and closed the door.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
TBC 


	24. Meetings

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady fire heart  
  
Disclaimer: This belongs to the almighty god Joss. I wish I had created it. But I didn't. Another one of those things I was too stupid to create. I am just one of the shows adoring floozies.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
RoseAnn for the beginning.  
  
and all my e friends for reading.  
  
And all my in town friends for making me laugh.  
  
Also a big thanks to Mrs. Jane Grady. You introduced me to books and writing. I think you will always be the best teacher I had.  
  
Lyrics: In the End by Linkin Park. This is only part of the song and it matches B/S extremely well.  
  
I am going short on the thanks now. My beta reader complained a lot about it saying it was longer than some of my chapters.  
  
BTW thank you Michelle Gates (my beta reader person lol) for reading and complaining so I can strive to be better.  
  
  
  
IF YOU WANT TO BE ON THE MAILING LIST WHICH ALERTS YOU WHEN I ADD A CHAPTER PLEASE WRITE ME AT Madison@fastchart.com.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Tara laid back in the chair as Willow sighed sadly. "It's been two days. Tara, I think she's not coming back." Tara shook her head and patted Willow's hand. "No. Baby, She'll come back. She lost a lot of blood for a child and it might take a while to heal."  
  
Willow looked at the bright sun pouring across the floor. Joyce lay asleep on the pillows pale as ever. Her breaths were short and non frequent. Willow held her face and began to softly cry. "I don't know what to do if she dies. Spike would kill me and Buffy would never forgive us." Tara pulled Willow into her embrace. "Will, We wont let that happen. I promise to not let that happen." Willow nodded and pulled away from Tara. "I just wish there was something we could do besides sit here and watch."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy pulled onto the next road and turned up the music. Buffy sang softly in tune and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.  
  
It starts with love One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain it through time All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal You didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, but didn't even know I wasted it all Just to watch you go I kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a Memory of a time when  
  
I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall, to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so [far] Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me in the end I kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a Memory of a time-----  
  
  
  
Spike groaned from the back and tapped lightly on the window. "Turn down the music!" Buffy rolled her eyes and clicked the radio off. "Fine!" she shouted, "You're starting to sound like an old man" "I have heard the same song for two days. I am about to go postal back here." He snarled. Buffy looked back at him skeptically. "You've done it before. I've seen it and dealt with it over and over so I KNOW that I can make do now."  
  
Spike growled and lay down on the floor. He was ready to be in LA where he wouldn't have to argue with Buffy over music and where he could wander around evilly without anyone batting an eyelash.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Joyce dropped to her knees and looked around the pitch black. She had been lost in dark for two days and she just wanted to get away and go home.  
  
Slowly she stood and ran across the depths. Coldness swirled around her chilling her to the bone but she kept running. A crash echoed around her and she found herself on the edge of a tall cliff. She looked out and saw crystal clear water filling the land around her.  
  
Joyce shivered and turned to leave the cliff but stopped as she saw a women stalking out of the forest. The women was dark skinned and had white paint traces all over her. Rags covered her chest and thighs to keep views hidden and her hair was wound tightly into dreadlocks.  
  
A whimper escaped Joyce's mouth as she heard the women growl with an animal tone. "You are the chosen." Joyce looked off the cliff hoping to find any means of escape but to her dismay none were found. "What do you mean I'm chosen?" she asked angrily.  
  
The strange women growled again and stalked closer to Joyce. "You are the child of a vampire and a slayer. You will fight. You will take their place." She hissed. Joyce shook her head. "No you only take someone's place when the previous person died. MY parents are alive."  
  
The strange slayer sunk down giving the impression of a cat ready to pounce. "They are for now yes. But for how much longer, I wonder." Joyce knew something was seriously wrong with this woman and quickly swan dived of the cliff. The slayer let out a roar of aggravation and growled low as she saw Joyce dive under the water and swim into the distance.  
  
A white light ripped through the world as Joyce came close to the land. Dark hands reached from the tear and pulled Joyce under the water. She screamed as she was pulled into the rip, water flooded over her, and light blinded her.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Willow almost fell out of her seat as Joyce sat up with a scream. The Wicca's ran to her side. "Mum?" Joyce whimpered. Willow shook her head. "No. Their gone for a few days. But they'll be back." Joyce looked around confused "Dad's gone too?" Tara nodded. Joyce held her face and looked back to Willow. "Are you really witches??" Tara smiled and nodded. "Yeah but we prefer the term Wicca."  
  
Joyce put her hand against her neck searching for the bite but found none. "Wait. Where's the bite?" she asked. Tara pulled Joyce's hair back and looked in shock to willow as they saw that her skin was unbroken and flawless as ever. Willow shook her head. "No way could a bite heal that fast." "Unless." Tara continued. "She has this trait from her parents."  
  
Joyce looked at her aunts. "Can you tell me about them? What's a slayer? Why is my dad a vampire? Is he a good vampire? How long did they know each other? How did they have me? How did they meet?" Willow covered Joyce's mouth and laughed. "I think they need to answer those questions."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy yawned and pulled into the darkening alley. The sun would be completely set soon and then they would look for Drusilla. Buffy opened the small window between the drivers seat and looked into the back. Spike was asleep on the floor and looked quite comfortable. "Spike?" she called. He grumbled and sat up. "What? I only bloody got to sleep 4 hours ago." Buffy smirked. "Well it's not my fault."  
  
Spike rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Yes it is your fault. You and that bloody awful music." Buffy glared.  
  
"For your information I like Paula Abdul." She hissed. Spike nodded. "And I do too. She's a nice gal." Buffy stared at him trying to see if he was joking. "Ha ha I know that's a lie. You never met her once in you undead life."  
  
Spike smirked with his trademark smile "Yes. I did. Believe me." Buffy nodded slowly and looked out the window again. She couldn't help but notice how she had trusted him when he only asked. She felt no regret in saying she believed him. She felt as though he would never hurt her. Was this a danger? Buffy shook her head to reassure herself and smiled weakly.  
  
"Okay Spike. Sun's down. Let's go." Spike opened the back doors and climbed out. Buffy pushed the keys into her pocket, slammed the door, and looked around the alley. Dark was all around and She decided now would be a good time to stay close to spike. They stalked down the alley all the while looking for any sign of Drusilla.  
  
The slayer stopped as she heard a snap from in front of them. Spike growled and pounced forwards. A squeal came from the blackness and he was thrown back. Buffy gaped as she saw a blonde haired girl pin Spike back against the alley wall and raise a stake.  
  
Quickly she ran forward and kicked the stake away. The girl turned angrily and raised her hand to slap Buffy but she stopped in mid movement.  
  
A mis-matched group lurched forward out of the shadows and Buffy gasped as she saw the head leader. "Angel?" She whispered. Angel pulled the girl away from Buffy. "Cordi calm down." Buffy stared at Cordeila in shock. Cordi pulled away and glared. "Spike tried to attack me!!" she fussed.  
  
A tall brunette in the back of the group shook her head. "He didn't know it was you. Come on Cordi. You've attacked angel by accident before. Spike wouldn't hurt you."  
  
Cordi snorted in disbelieve. "Give me one reason why he wouldn't attack me or buffy right now?" she hissed. The tall brunette smiled. "Your Buffy's friend and Buffy is his wife." Cordi dropped her hand from her mouth and stared at Buffy. "You two. married??" Buffy blushed and nodded.  
  
The tall brunette threw Spike the bag of stakes he had dropped and helped him stand up again. Spike stared intently at her and smiled. "I can't believe it. Nibblet is that really you??" Dawn smiled. "Yeah you caught me."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
TBC 


	25. Marriages, Fights, and The Diaries

Title: Bye bye baby  
  
Author: Lady fire heart  
  
Disclaimer: This belongs to the almighty god Joss. I wish I had created it. But I didn't. Another one of those things I was too stupid to create. I am just one of the shows adoring floozies.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
RoseAnn for the beginning.  
  
and all my e friends for reading.  
  
And all my in town friends for making me laugh.  
  
Also a big thanks to Mrs. Jane Grady. You introduced me to books and writing. I think you will always be the best teacher I had.  
  
I am going short on the thanks now. My beta reader complained a lot about it saying it was longer than some of my chapters.  
  
BTW thank you Michelle Gates (my beta reader person lol) for reading and complaining so I can strive to be better.  
  
  
  
IF YOU WANT TO BE ON THE MAILING LIST WHICH ALERTS YOU WHEN I ADD A CHAPTER PLEASE WRITE ME AT Madison@fastchart.com.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Willow slumped onto the plush couch and flicked on the TV. Joyce lay down onto the floor and watched as the channels flew past. "Hey." She fussed. "Turn back. They had a good show on."  
  
Willow pointed to the screen and sighed as she saw what Joyce had wanted so desperately to watch. "Harry potter?" she chuckled. Joyce shushed her and smiled as Harry flew across the screen.  
  
Tara walked in and laughed as she saw Willow's utterly bored expression. "This is close to real world but not close enough. PLEASE stop the insanity."  
  
Willow laid her head onto Tara's knee once she had sat down and sighed again. "Me tired." She whispered. Tara laughed softly. "Well then go to sleep." Willow closed her eyes, her breathing slowed, and she fell into the world of sleep.  
  
Joyce looked back at the two Wicca's and smiled as she saw both were asleep. "Excellent." She whispered. Joyce lowered the volume of the movie and quietly snuck out of the room.  
  
Joyce had gone into one of the rooms down the hall and it had been full of boxes with pictures and items. But most interesting were about 5 books that had the name Buffy on them.  
  
Joyce came to the dark mahogany door and tried to turn the doorknob. The knob stayed in place. "They locked it!" she cursed to herself. With a heavy sigh of frustration she pulled a hairpin out of the blonde curls that dropped over her shoulders.  
  
Slowly she tickled it around the keyhole until a click echoed down the empty hall. Joyce pulled the hairpin back into her hair and opened the door.  
  
The lights clicked on once the door was open about half way and Joyce stepped inside and closed the door again. The box she had been looking through was still there and was left just the way she had found it. Joyce moved the clothing that she had thrown over it and picked up the first book.  
  
After a few pages Joyce realized what it was. It was a Diary. About halfway through the diary it started mentioning "a". Whoever this "a" guy was buffy had really liked him.  
  
Joyce sighed heavily and flipped to the last page.  
  
"Jenny Calendar died today."  
  
That was the only line. Joyce had found no sign of anyone named William or Spike. Joyce decided to skip the next 3 diaries and go right to the last diary.  
  
This entire diary was confusion and angst. "Do I love him or not?" was mentioned so many times that Joyce was actually worried about her mom's former mental health. Joyce stopped as she came to one long page.  
  
It mentioned Spike. It said how she had realized how many horrible things he had done in his centuries of life. Joyce paused for a minute as she wondered what HORRIBLE things he could have done. Maybe he had stolen things. Joyce didn't think it was conceivable that her father might have actually killed someone. It was another one of the pictures in her mind that just didn't add up.  
  
Joyce dropped the book with a thud as a loud clank echoed around the room. Quickly she turned but found nothing had changed at all. Shaking her nervous thoughts from her head she turned and picked the diary up from the floor.  
  
As the book closed in her hands she saw the source of the sound. It was a small talisman of some sort. It was a dull silver color and the metal was a kind she had never seen before. Set in the middle of the intricate carvings was a deep red ruby that glittered with every beam of light that hit the smooth surface.  
  
Joyce opened the diary again and placed the talisman on the opposite page of the one she was reading. "Buffy and Spike." she whispered. "Just who are you?"  
  
A flash shot from the book and Joyce fell back in shock. The book levitated off of the box and another light pulsed out of the pages. A wind blew across the room scattering items. Joyce covered her eyes and backed against the furthest wall. Just as she thought it would never end, silence fell.  
  
Slowly she lowered her hands and looked around the room. But now she was not in the room of her Aunts house. From what she could tell, Joyce wasn't even in Sacramento anymore.  
  
-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP  
  
Joyce turned quickly as she heard the applause. "Nice Job Luv." a man taunted. She nearly fell back as she recognized the two figures standing in the alley. It was Buffy. and Spike. "Who are you?" the young Buffy asked with a tilt of her face. Spike frowned. "You'll find out on Saturday."  
  
"What happens on Saturday?"  
  
"I kill you." He growled and then sunk out of the alley. Buffy shook her head and walked back into the building. Joyce stepped away from the dark shadows and stared at the closing door.  
  
That had been her mother. and why was Spike threatening to kill her? A swirl of wind brushed past her and the scene faded as if dirt in a breeze.  
  
The next thing she knew she saw windows with garlic hanging from the valences. Joyce saw her mother standing in the closet, pulling on a dandelion gold jacket. She looked younger and more depressed then she did in Joyce's time. Buffy sighed heavily and turned to see Spike inches from her. Joyce was in awe over how fast he has crept in from the window.  
  
"Buffy." he whispered. With a glare she pushed past him and walked to the nightstand. "Listen Spike, I do not want to talk with you." Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "We need to talk." He growled. Buffy pulled away from him and opened the stand drawer. A cross- gleamed in the moonlight as she raised it into the air. "Spike, Just stay back." She answered with a pleading tone.  
  
Spike stared at her for a moment with a hurt expression. Joyce felt so much pity for him. But the emotion quickly faded as he knocked the cross from her hands and pinned her back against the closet door.  
  
"You can't just ignore me anymore. We've played that game." Spike paused searching Buffy's expression. "The games over, Slayer. Now it's down to one question. Do you want to be with me?" his voice took on a softer tone as he asked and Joyce smiled softly.  
  
Buffy looked up into his eyes and slowly nodded. "Yes." She whispered with a loving and nervous quiver. Spike smiled his trademark smile and pulled her into his arms. Buffy closed her eyes, leaned onto his shoulder, and linked her arms over his so he could be closer to her.  
  
The scene faded before Joyce and the next thing she knew she was looking up at a very angry red haired Witch.  
  
"Uh, Hi." She gulped. Willow grabbed the talisman off of the diary page and stared angrily at the girl again. "Just what were you thinking? Magic always has consequences. You should not play around with things you don't understand!"  
  
Joyce shivered angrily. "I wasn't playing around!" she argued. "I was reading what YOU wouldn't tell me! I didn't know that disk would do anything!!" Willow shook her head. "The door was locked so you broke in so you could sneak through things!" Joyce glared. "I wasn't sneaking! I was only wanting to know my parents!"  
  
Willow was about to yell back but stopped quickly. Tara frowned at the arguing girls. "Will, Can I talk to Joyce for a minute?"  
  
The red haired Wicca shrugged. "Fine." She sighed. "Go ahead and try. She has her mom's stubbornness and her father's attitude." Joyce crossed her arms in annoyance as Willow left the room and Tara sat down across from her.  
  
"You wanted to know more about them. Am I right?" Joyce looked back at the gentle Wicca and smiled softly. "No one understands right now. Who never knew their parents for them?" Tara frowned and looked down at the floor. "I didn't." She whispered. Joyce stared at her. "How did you." she began. But Tara finished her thought. "How did I feel that way? I didn't know my mother. She died. At least you're mother is okay for now. I never knew mine. My father hid everything from me. I never knew what an evil person he was until I was older." Joyce hugged Tara softly. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Tara nodded and patted Joyce on the back. "It's okay." Tara pulled back from the embrace and led her out of the room.  
  
"You need to be careful around this house Joyce." Tara cautioned. "There are things here that could destroy all humans everywhere. There are things here that we only have so no evil can find it. There are very powerful things here Joyce. I don't want to see you hurt." Joyce nodded. "I understand." She whispered back.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy stared at the tall girl and shook her head. "No. No, this can't be Dawn. Dawn's my little sister. She can't be grown up." Dawn frowned slightly and held her hand to Buffy who then pulled away. "No. You just can't be Dawn."  
  
Angel and Spike stepped towards Buffy but Spike growled with a deadly enough tone that Angel backed away. Spike pulled Buffy into his arms and smoothed her hair back from her eyes. "Why is everything so different? Joyce is 12 and I don't remember a thing about her since she was a baby. Dawn's grown up and worst of all your own girlfriend is back to haunt us."  
  
  
  
Angel paused as the last sentence hit him full blow. "Drusilla." He growled. Buffy nodded against Spike's chest. "Yeah." She whispered.  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike and wiped the traces of tears from her cheeks. "We need to find her. She did something to Joyce and we need to punish her." Dawn looked from the ground quickly to Buffy. "She did something to Joyce?" she choked. Buffy nodded. "She bit her." Dawn shook her head in disbelief  
  
Cordeilia made a confused expression towards Angel hoping for an answer to who this Joyce was but to her dismay he was equally perplexed. "I thought Joyce. uh. um. died." Angel whispered. Buffy nodded again.  
  
"Yeah. My mom did. But Joyce is our. daughter." She answered. Angel's confusion quickly turned to hate and regret. He had known about the baby. But in his own evil way he had wanted Buffy to refuse to have it. The one person he had never wanted to get Buffy had gotten her. Just in a different way.  
  
A forgotten memory lurked out of the shadows and into Angel's thoughts.  
  
  
  
It was a long time ago. Not that long compared to the span of centuries that he had lived but still at least 15 years. They were in the large warehouse that Spike had used for a hang out.  
  
Angelus had taken over. He had pushed Angel and his soul out of the picture.  
  
Spike growled out. "She better not get in our way."  
  
Angelus smirked. "Don't worry about it.  
  
Spike glared over at him and hissed. "I do."  
  
Angelus slammed his hand down onto a small nearby crate. "Spike. My boy." Angelus pushed the crate across the old assembly rollers and smiled as it crashed across the room. "You REALLY don't get this, do you?" Angelus stood and sneered down at the crippled blonde vampire. "You tried to kill her. But you couldn't." Angelus paused and chuckled as his eyes roamed over the once so powerful Spike. "Look at you. You're a wreck!" Angelus stepped closer to Spike and growled. "She's stronger then any slayer, you've ever faced. Force won't do it. You gotta work from the inside. To kill this girl. you have to love her."  
  
  
  
Angel growled softly. Spike was faking. He didn't really love Buffy. and he probably never had. It was just some plan that he himself had given.  
  
Spike noticed the growl and growled back. Whatever he was mad about it looked to be pretty serious from the expression of utter hate on Angel's face.  
  
Buffy hugged Dawn and smiled as the familiar safe happy feeling of her sister washed over her. "Dawn, I cant believe you're all big and grown up." She whispered. Dawn nodded tearfully.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes it's hard to believe even for me." Buffy smiled again and chuckled. "Soon you'll have a husband or a kid and then I'll feel even older." Buffy felt Dawn stiffen and she pulled back to look at her face. "Dawn." she whispered. Dawn looked down at the ground and blushed.  
  
"I kind of have a soon to be husband." She answered meekly. Buffy was quiet for several minutes before finally getting the courage to speak again. "Who is he?" she asked. Dawn opened her mouth to speak but fell silent as a strong voice spoke.  
  
"I am."  
  
Buffy turned quickly to see a strong man standing in the opening of the alley. He was a vampire, or at least had been hanging out with them. Buffy could feel the vibes of monstrosity pouring off him in waves.  
  
His hair was a dark sandy brown and was cut in a ragged way. He had strange gray/blue eyes and his clothing style was so much like Angel's.  
  
"And you are." she asked skeptically. The boy smiled evilly. "I am Conner. Now can I have my fiancé back?"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Please if you read it and liked it review and if you read it and hated it. please review.  
  
  
  
Also if you have quick responses and corrections, if you like working with younger people, if you are accurate and if you are well equipped in the field of being a Beta reader please write me.  
  
My former reader Michelle Gates has moved on. She is now a top writer of a network show (Pst! The shows named Birds of Prey!!) And she's getting married!! Congratulations Michelle!! I hope you have a beautiful wedding and a happy future.  
  
Please forgive any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes. Theses will probably be here and there in the story because sadly I don't have as much time to edit as I used to.  
  
If you would like to be the beta reader for Bye Bye Baby please email me at Madison@fastchart.com you must be able to keep plot lines secret until publishing. Thank you. 


	26. Love, lust, and lies

Buffy stared at Dawn. "oh." She choked. Angel stepped forward and growled. "We need to find Drusilla. If she really is here then she's probably causing trouble for my people too." Dawn looked back at the fang gang. "Yeah. We need to check on Wesley." she answered.  
  
Angel pointed to Dawn. "You and Conner take the docks and work this time! No breaks." Conner nodded and led Dawn out of the dark alley.  
  
"Cordelia," angel sighed. "You're with me." Cordi smiled. "I already figured that." She chuckled.  
  
Angel pointed to Fred and Gun. "Uh. Gun. You go with Fred and this time NO taxi shortcuts. You two are in charge of down town."  
  
Gru looked at Angel. "And who shall I go with?" he asked. Angel sighed again. You go with. Buffy." Angel answered.Spike growled. "Buffy is my wife."  
  
Angel shrugged. "Well Gru is going with her. Anyway. Gru and Buffy, I want you to go through the graveyards. Cordeilia and I will take on Wolfram and Hart." Spike shoved his hands into his jean pockets and mocked. "Well where oh where should I go? Ya magnificent poof"  
  
Angel growled and Buffy stepped between the angry vampires. "Please can you two be civil for just a little while!" she yelled. "Drusilla is after OUR daughter and we need to catch her. Please just behave until then." Slowly the Vampires nodded and Angel looked back at Spike.  
  
" You can look through the sewers." He hissed. Spike growled and then watched as the groups left.  
  
  
  
"Like I'm going through sewers." He laughed. "Bloody nut he is" Spike walked into the street and smiled "I'm an alley hunter myself." Slowly he sunk into the shadow of the first alley he came too. "Like I'm gonna listen to peaches at all.."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow and Tara watched as Michael and Joyce chased each other across the green grass. Michael was getting pinned down frequently as Joyce would get playful. Willow laughed. "She definetly has her mom's side doesn't she?" Tara shook her head. "Nah. She's her own little person."  
  
Willow looked down at the porch floor guiltily. "I. I'm sorry." Tara turned away from the screen door to look at the sullen red head. "For what?" she asked. Willow stared at Tara and slowly answered. "I over reacted with Joy.Joyce." Tara sighed in relief thanking the powers that be it was nothing life threatening. "Will," she chuckled. "She's curious and she doesn't understand. She wants to know Spike. She wants to know Buffy. Her personality is not the most patient either." Willow laughed softly and watched Michael fell onto the soft ground from the slam in the chest that Joyce had just shown him.  
  
Joyce scrambled across the grass and laughed gleefully. "Come on Michael!" she taunted. "Am I going to wait all day for you to catch me?" Michael smirked and stood up. "You just wait." he teased.  
  
Joyce turned to run into the brush surrounding the yard but stopped as she saw a Large pale horned demon standing behind her.  
  
Willow and Tara ran off of the porch and stopped a few feet from the demon. "Someone has called." The demon growled softly. Joyce backed slowly away until there was more space between her and the new creature.  
  
"Da'hoffren." Willow whispered. Tara watched the demon's frown curl into a sneer. "The witch." he snarled. "I wondered when you would call again." Tara shivered without thinking. "What do you want Da'hoffren?" she sighed. The creature slowly pointed to Joyce. "She summoned me." he growled.  
  
Willow pulled Joyce back and stepped in front of the quivering child. "She called no one." Willow hissed angrily. Tara's hand slipped to the pocket on her skirt and she pulled the talasmen out. "Will." She whispered. The red haired Wicca's eye's met the metal disk and she took a quick breath. Willow took the talamen and threw it to Da'hoffren who caught it quickly.  
  
"Who used this talasmen if it was not the child?" he growled. Willow glared at him powerfully. "She did use it. But as you know, Tara and I are powerful fighters. If you touch this girl or her friend then I will kill you." She warned. Tara's heart beat faster as she heard the slayer style threat.  
  
Da'hoffren smirked and dropped the talamen into his cloaks. "I never came to cause pain. I only came to help. No vengence demon is after this girl. But someone else is and their watching you're every move." Da'hoffren paused and smiled. "They are watching.even now." He hissed before dissapearing into thin air.  
  
Tara pushed the two children towards the house. "go." She whispered. Joyce started to argue but Tara shook her head. "No. There's something wrong. Go inside with Anya. She'll keep you two busy." Joyce had never seen her beloved Aunt look so terrified. She looked like the sky was falling.  
  
Michael followed Joyce inside and sat down beside Anya. "We're in trouble aren't we?" he asked. Anya nodded, much to Joyce's horror. "We all are." Anya answered. "Someone out there really wants to get their hands on you Joyce." A thought flashed across Joyce's mind and she shivered. 'Could that awful vampire be hunting for me?'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drusilla sat up quickly from her slumber and sighed. A blonde minion bowed by her side. "Oh leader. Are thou ready for the attack?" Drusilla stood and the minion pulled a cloak onto her thin shoulders. "no." she growled softly. "The King of Hearts says to wait. Pixies whisper now. They say a week. Yes. one week."  
  
The minion was growing impatient along with the rest of the 50 who were tired of the crypt. "The pack." he whimpered. "They yearn. They yearn for the blood of the slayers child. We agree it must taste like a Slayers." Drusilla shoved the vampire back and walked to the door. "They will wait." She growled. "When the time comes we will dance in blood and the puny girl will die." Drusilla opened the door leading out to the room full of her pack and then smiled. "And it will be by our hand and our hand alone."  
  
The pack livened as their leader came into the open. "One week!" she hissed. "And all will have their fill of the puny girl." A roar of approval echoed through the crpyt and out into the cemetery.  
  
A female vampire and her childe watched as their leader turned back into the room and the door closed. "A monumental moment." The vampiress hissed. "The slayer has a child and we get to kill it." The childe looked up at the grand sire. "What do you mean Emly?" they growled. Emly sneered back at the oblivious childe. "Dear timmy, I mean that we are going to make history. No longer will Drusilla and her pack be in the shadows of the watcher diaries. I mean that we get to see a vampire/slayers child die by OUR hands." Timmy smiled. "I like this part of history." Emly growled softly and closed her eyes. "I do too."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Spike slipped down the dark alley. "Where is the bloody bent?" he growled. Spike was not at all happy with the split that he had gotten. Everyone else had someone to patrol with but he had to stand aside while Gru or whatever got to patrol with HIS wife. A growl echoed around him as this thought angered him even further.  
  
  
  
A thump came from the darkness and Spike turned quickly to see who was following him. A low growl emitted from the hiding creature and Spike smiled as he recognized the all too familiar sound.  
  
"Why the great Angel's shown up." he taunted. He would have said more too but his Sire leapt forward and knocked Spike to the ground.  
  
"Why are you messing with Buffy?" he growled. Spike tried to pull away from the furious vampire but he was sufficiently pinned to the earth. "WHY?!" Angel growled again as he hit Spike.  
  
Spike growled. "I'm not messing with anyone! Especially not Buffy!" Angel hit Spike again. "You're lieing! You don't love her. You're only messing with her mind!" Spike caught his sire's hand before it could hit him again. With all his might he hit Angel's hand with his own and Angel fell back in pain. Spike stood and looked down at the powerful sire. "I'm not lieing you nit!" he growled. " I love her. I don't mess with her mind and that's one subject YOU shouldn't talk about! You hurt her more then I EVER did!" With a low growl of threat he turned to leave.  
  
Angel scrambled from the ground and grabbed Spike. "You don't love her!" he hissed. Spike turned furiously and grabbed Angel by the front of the shirt. "And do you?" he asked. "You love Cordeilia from what I saw earlier. Why are you still fighting over old news?" Angel grabbed Spike by the arms and soon they both had a bone crushing grip on each other. "IS that all she is to you?" Angel shouted. "OLD NEWS?" Spike shook his head. "NO! She's mine. I love her. She loves me and it's just killing you to see her moving on." Angel sneered. "Just like Soldier boy. He was dating her and you couldn't take it. You beat him up. Well that's not happening to this lap puppy."  
  
Both Vampires dropped each other as Buffy came down the alley. "What are you two doing?" she fussed. "Angel! You're supposed to be with Cordi and Spike." Buffy paused as she saw the blonde vampire taking un needed breathes. "and you." she tried again.  
  
Angel growled and stormed away from the two love birds.  
  
Buffy stared at Spike. "What was that about?" she asked skeptically. "Why were you two fighting again?" Spike hung his head and tried to look innocent. Buffy crossed her arms "Not falling for it mister." Spike looked back at Buffy and smiled evilly. "Well it's nothing now." Buffy smiled and glanced at the blonde vampire again.  
  
"Spike. Do you think we should just go home and be happy Joyce is okay? Do you think we should. forget about Dru?" Spike shook his head and stepped closer to Buffy. "It's the point of the fact. She bit our daughter. Even if Joyce's okay and troublesome as ever Dru needs to be punished. She needs to be finished. Once and." Spike paused as he thought about the Vampiress he had loved for so long. "Once and for all." He gulped.  
  
Buffy sat down on a box and looked up at the sky. "Do you ever want it to end?" she asked. Spike slumped down beside the slayer and looked up. "What to end?" Buffy took a small breath. "Your life." She answered. Spike shook his head. "nope. I enjoy every bloody minute of it and ya know why?" Buffy looked from the heavens back to Spike. "Why?" Spike smiled. "Because every minute I'm here, I've beaten my record of days I've lived." Buffy laughed. "That's a cheery outlook." Spike nodded again. "Life's dark for about 45 percent of the time we're here. Cheery outlooks are sometimes all people have."  
  
Buffy looked at the ground as she thought about Spike's new found wisdom. "I guess that's true." She answered. Spike kissed Buffy's wrist and smiled. "Sometimes beautiful things can help too." He smirked.  
  
Buffy leaned over and softly kissed Spike. He hadn't felt her be so gentle in along time. The last time she had done this was when he had been kidnapped by Glory. The kiss grew passionate and Spike let his hands go around her back. Buffy groaned softly before pulling away. Spike pouted at the loss of contact. "Come on Big boy." she taunted. "Sun's coming up soon and I don't want to be Mrs. Big pile of dust." Spike nodded and followed Buffy towards the street.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Spike and Buffy dropped their weapons to the floor and looked around the large lobby. "See luv? Now this is a hang out." Buffy hit Spike in the ribs and smiled as she saw Angel. "Hey romeo. Can we get a room here?" Cordi saluted and smiled. "Why yes you can. What would you like? Garden view? Street view? Alley view? Street view? Or my personal favorite. The Alley and brick wall view?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Just one that doesn't have a lot of sunlight in a hour. " she chuckled. Spike picked up the weapons they had packed, smirked, and stuck his tounge out at Angel as Fred led them up the staircase.  
  
Angel growled but stopped as Buffy turned to look at him. "By the way Angel. Nice abs." Angel looked down to see his shirt was ripped down the front. Fred giggled and turned around the corner with Buffy and Spike following.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off. "Why do I go through so many of these?" he whined. He stopped as he thought about Buffy looking at his abs. Was she still in love with him? Why else would she be looking in that direction?  
  
Angel turned quickly as the front door slammed open. "da dum dum dum. Da dum dum Da dum du dum dum da dum da da dum." Dawn hummed as she giggled. Conner Laughed along with her but stopped as he saw Angel's angry face. Dawn blushed. "UH hi. I. uh. we. uh. I better go upstairs. " Dawn slipped out of Conner's arms and leaned over to whisper. "I'll see you up there." Conner smiled and nodded, watching as she quickly ran up the stairs almost colliding with Fred who was coming back down the stairs. \  
  
Angel waited until Fred was back in the library researching and then sighed. "Conner. You and Dawn need to take it easy. You cant be the hero and the husband all at once." Conner glared. "Father. I know that. I want to be a husband but why cant I be a hero until the wedding?" Angel put his hand on his son's shoulder and shook his head. "Because then you might not make it to the wedding. Let the immortal people take care of big stuff." Conner pushed away from Angel and sneered. "WHY? You and mom gave me this power and I'm supposed to let it go to waste? I need to protect people father."  
  
Angel growled in dissapoint as Conner stormed up the stairs and was gone out of the lobby. Silence fell into the hotel as he looked around the large room. Cordeilia ran her hand up his arm and smiled softly. "Angel. Can we go to bed now? I'm tired." Angel kissed Cordi's hands and nodded. "yeah."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Spike pulled the curtains across the windows and looked at the beautiful Slayer who was lying under the covers softly sleeping. Quietly he lay down beside her and brushed the unruly blonde strands of hair from her face. She was so magical. Even though he knew all there was to know about her. She still amazed him.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and snuggled up under the vampires chin. Spike hugged her and smiled. He was basking in her warmth, in her light, in her life, in her sheer utter power, Spike closed his eyes and soon fell to sleep.  
  
Buffy woke a few minutes later to feel Spike's arms around her. With a deep quick breath she closed her eyes again and smiled. She was his and he was all hers.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel paced back and forth across the room. Did Buffy love him? Angel sighed and held his head. He was going to find out. Whether she liked it or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	27. Plans

Buffy turned over and reached out for Spike, but her hand felt nothing. Quickly she opened her eyes and looked at the empty bedside. "Spike?" she called. No answer came. With a frantic shake she scrambled out of the bed and pulled a skirt and shirt on over her short gown.  
  
Buffy flung open the door and ran into the hall. "Spike!" she called as she stopped at the stairs. "Spike!" Cordeilia leaned out of the office and looked up at the panicked slayer. "He went out!" she shouted. Buffy brushed her hair from her eyes and walked down the stairs. "What do you mean, he went out?" she asked with a point of her hand towards the window. "It's noon in LA. There's no way he could've gone out!"  
  
Cordeilia pushed Buffy onto a chair and smiled in a soothing way. "Calm down Buffster. He's gone through some underground things and he'll be right back." The slayer sighed in relief and looked towards the front doors. "Sorry Cordi. It's just.just. I worry about him. I worry about lot's of stuff lately." Cordeilia nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Vampires are hard companions. I understand why you were always looking for Angel back in high school now." She laughed. "He just slips away and you cant find him!" Both girls giggled as they thought of this. "So how long have you two been dating?" Buffy asked. "About 2 years."  
  
Cordeilia turned quickly as Spike came into the lobby. Buffy glared at the blonde vampire and Cordi smiled weakly. "Uh I better go. you know how it is. research." a long pause filled the room. "What's that?" she called to no one. "I better leave? Wow. I think they're right. Eh he. bye!"  
  
Angel brushed past Spike with a growl and stormed into the library. Both blondes cringed as the door slammed shut. "What's up with him?" Buffy asked. Spike shrugged and slumped onto a couch. "Who knows? I think he's mad I'm right." Buffy stared at him and crossed her arms. "Right about what?"  
  
Spike looked away and gave a sigh. "Everything." Buffy laughed. "Yeah right." Both were quiet as Fred came out of the office, picked up a book and left the lobby again. "Ya know Spike. You could've told me you were leaving to go somewhere."  
  
Spike's glance trailed from the ceiling back to the angry slayer. "You looked all sweet and cozy. I didn't want to wake you." Buffy clenched her fist, trying for all her will to be mad. But something wasn't letting her. Quietly she stood and kissed Spike on the forehead. "What was that for?" he asked as she headed towards the library. "That was for being you." she answered. Spike smirked. "Well maybe I should be me more often."  
  
Buffy giggled at this thought and stepped into the library. "Angel?" she called. For a moment she saw no one but then she saw the scowling vampire hunched over a dark desk. "Angel?" she whispered as she walked to the desk. "He doesn't love you." he growled.  
  
Buffy sat down in the chair across from the vampire and lifted his chin. "Who?" she asked softly. Angel sat up and sighed. Buffy waited but no answer came. "Angel. who doesn't love me?"  
  
Angel closed his eyes as he repeated the painful memory. "I didn't figure it out until the night you got here." He finished. Angel opened his eyes and looked towards Buffy. Instead of the angry, vengeful slayer he had hoped to see, he saw her sitting looking at the desk. Her eyes were watching something carefully and she quickly turned her face from his sight. "He loves me Angel."  
  
Her earrings swept forward quickly as she turned to look at him again. "I know you don't believe that. But I do. Please, Let's leave it like that." Angel felt as though his heart had just been shred. He had hoped with in all hope that somewhere deep inside her, she still loved him. "Buffy?" he asked softly. "Do you still love me?" A long pause filled the room and Buffy stood UN easily. "Let it go, Angel." She whispered as she strode towards the door.  
  
Angel rose from the chair and called the Slayer's name again. "You didn't say yes or no." Buffy stopped as she opened the door and for a fleeting moment he thought she was going to say yes, but then as quick as she had come, she was gone.  
  
Buffy walked back into the lobby and for one brief moment she stared at the vampire whom seemed to love her so much. Questions blurred over each other in her mind and for the first time in a long time she wondered if it all was a lie. A plan to be her downfall. But why would he marry her? Why would he give up being Spike for 12 years just to kill her? He always was evil. She knew that. A voice in the back of her mind always said to beware of that fact. But until now she had always doubted it to some extent. Now she wasn't sure.  
  
Spike knew the look in her eyes. As soon as he saw her staring at him, he knew. She was torn. The thoughts in her head twisted together arguing one point to the other. He hadn't seen this look in a long time but he would know it anywhere. He stood in worry but she turned and left the room quickly. He would have followed. He would have calmed her fears. Whatever they were.  
  
But obviously she wasn't ready to give him the chance. He knew when she wanted to tell him, she would. But until then he would have to wait.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drusilla shoved the angry minion back and opened the crypt door. Light crept quickly across the floor and the minions tried desperately to scramble away. Dust filled the room and Drusilla slammed the door shut once again. "Oops." She giggled.  
  
Emly looked up from the dark shadows and growled deeply. "You fool." Drusilla turned as she heard the threatening tone. "The king of cups told me to do it." she whispered. "I did it for his birthday." Emly stood and threw the blanket that had once held her childe onto the cold ground. "Forget the king of cups. Forget the fairies and think about our mission!!" a long pause filled the room and Emly threw a silver ring to Drusilla. "That. was my last remaining childe. He worked hard!! He believed in this cause you've started. Every vampire here believed in this killing!! You slaughtered them and condemned yourself to failure!!" Drusilla threw the ring onto the ground and smiled. "I didn't mean too. It was the pixies." Emly growled and grabbed Drusilla by her wrists. "Listen. I didn't lose my last childe to fail. Get more minions and we attack in three days!! If you don't have the team power by then. You're dead meat."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Joyce stared out at the sunny weather and sighed. Anya, Willow, and Tara refused to let her leave the house and this time they had sealed it magically. There was no chance she was getting out of this house or at least not until they thought it safe.  
  
  
  
Michael had left yesterday with his parents and hadn't come back. He had said he would try to but Joyce knew he had probably chickened out. "Gr." She whispered. "Argh."  
  
Clouds passed over the bright rays of light and darkened the cheery yard. Joyce sat up slowly as she felt a wave of terror creep down her spine. Something wasn't right. A growl of threat confirmed this fear.  
  
Gulping she turned to find a tall metallic creature staring down at her. Red eyes stood out against his silver gray skin. Before thinking, Joyce screamed hoping for all the world that Tara would come to her rescue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
The tall creature's fierce stare faded as soon as she collapsed against the wall heaving with an effort to stay standing. "Whoa kiddo, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I was just coming to see the slayer." The monster paused and looked around the room. "I guess I got my directions crossed. This is Sacramento, right?"  
  
Joyce nodded. The demon looked around again. "Well the slayer's not anywhere near here though." Willow ran into the room and gasped as she saw the tall creature. Tara quickly ran in also bumping into Willow with a small squeak. Both Wicca's stared at the demonic figure.  
  
Tara leaned over, never taking her eyes off the being and whispered into Willow's ear "Do a spell already!" The red haired Witch nodded hesitantly and raised her hand so the palm faced the monster. "Ell celilium minio." A screech of delight startled Willow into dropping her hand and turning. Anya ran into the creature's arms and smiled. "Skip! Where have you been? You weren't supposed to be here for weeks!" Skip smiled kindly. "Well Anyanka, My boss was telling me to get here quick because you guy's were going to need help." Anya shook her head giddily. "Now Skip, you know that they're always being way too paranoid."  
  
Skip looked at the two Wicca's. "Where's the slayer?" Anya's smile dropped slightly and she looked away. "She's gone to LA~" "I have a good friend in LA." Skip cut in. "Cordeilia. Whippy girl with the attitude of a mule." Willow's silence broke as she heard the familiar name. "Cordeilia? Cordeilia Chase?" Skip nodded slightly and Willow broke into laughter. Shaking his head with a feeling of superiority he turned back to Anya. "So I'm gonna be helping you folks and not the slayer right?" Tara put her hand on Willow's shuddering shoulder and answered. "From what we know of her position, she's fine. We're the ones who need all the help we can get."  
  
Skip's frown broke into a wide smile and he nodded. "Well here's your help."  
  
  
  
TBC 


	28. Falling into place

Buffy slumped down in the couch and looked up at the azure ceiling. A beautiful star was painted around each light giving the impression of the heavens. As her thoughts faded and her worries were drowned out, clouds seemed to float over and throw shadows across the room.  
  
But then the worries started screeching into her mind. Buffy closed her eyes to hold back tears and held her face in her hands. A small sob wracked her lungs and she began to softly cry. Silent tears dropped down her cheeks. Shudders ran down her back.  
  
Small voices wound around each other in her mind.  
  
he loves you buffy / you need him / get away while you can / angel is the one / angel is tricking you / listen to spike / listen to angel / move on / leave them both / angel loves you still / angel is only jealous / the first love is the best / spike loves you more / angel is true to you / spike would do anything for you / Buffy.  
  
With a groan of protest, she wiped the tears from her face and stood. "Stop it." she pleaded quietly as she clutched her forehead. Buffy jumped slightly as the front door opened and Cordeilia peeked in. "Buff? Are you okay?" Buffy sighed in relief as she realized who it was. "I'm just stressed." She answered.  
  
Cordeilia took a few steps towards Buffy but stopped as a giggling Fred leaned in from the front door. "Cordi!! Come on! We're gonna miss the show!" Cordeilia shoved the door closed and put her weight against it, barring it closed. "Anyways." she continued trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I know what will calm ya down. We're going down to Karitas, Lorne's bar. We're gonna get drunk and happy. Wanna come?" Buffy was about to say no but Cordeilia cut her off. "I'm not taking no for an answer. You need some free time and Spike's gonna be there soon after us." Buffy rolled her eyes with a sigh and let herself be pulled out to the waiting cab.  
  
The driver smiled with a shake of his head, shifted gears, and pulled out into the traffic. Horns honked from every direction. Blinkers flashed. Headlights glared. Brakes screeched. Everything in this city was so loud and hard. Much worse then Sunnydale had ever been. As Buffy's eyes grew accustomed to the dark car she realized this must be an old fashioned hired taxi. Instead of the usual one row back, it had one row facing the other like the old cabs of the 30's.  
  
Conner laughed from across the back as Dawn tickled his neck. Cordeilia sat between Buffy and Fred, and Gun and Wesley sat across from each other deep in talk of the latest monster they killed. Buffy held her hands together between her knees and sighed softly. "Yippee Kai ya." She muttered.  
  
The drive flew by in an instant and before she knew what was what, Cordeilia was pulling her out of the cab again. Wesley pushed a wad of cash into the drivers out stretched hand and took the arm of an auburn haired girl nearby.  
  
Buffy groaned as she was pushed into the packed club. Her slayer senses went into over-drive as the buzz of too many demons in one room found her. Here were arguments. There were drunks. It seemed for the world to be law enforcement's worst nightmare come true.  
  
Cordeilia waved to several demons and slid into a large booth in the corner, dragging Buffy in beside her, as the rest of the fang gang crowded around the table talking and laughing.  
  
Buffy watched as a brown melthagarth demon was booed off of the stage and fell onto a table nearby. Being the size he was, the table was reduced to splinters and the occupants of the table rose from their chairs in anger. Buffy shoved past Cordi and ran to the soon to be fight. "Whoa!" she cautioned. The demons snarled but stopped as her glare showed the power in the small girl. The melthagarth backed away from her and bowed his head. "Sorry Slayer." He grumbled. The trio of angry snake men hissed slightly as they apologized and scrambled out of the club.  
  
Buffy smiled triumphantly to herself and walked back over to the booth, where a tall frosty beer was waiting for her. Lorne sat next to her seat and was laughing as he listened to Gun and Fred sing a sappy song. The slayer sank down into her seat, smiled slightly and picked up the mug. "That there's the strongest beer we have for the moment." Lorne started. Buffy threw the mug back, draining its contents quickly down her parched throat. "More please." She choked. Lorne took the empty cup and stared at Buffy. "How about I just get you a nice shot of iced vodka?" he asked. Buffy nodded and wiped her lips. Lorne shook his head in disbelief and walked back to the bar muttering quietly to himself.  
  
Buffy looked back to the table and her smile dropped as she saw the look of worry on every persons face. "What?" she asked. Cordeilia was about to start on to a lecture but stopped as a hand dropped onto Buffy's shoulder startling her. The slayer turned to see Angel standing right behind her. "Buffy. Can we talk?" quietly she nodded and left from the table following the vampire.  
  
Cordi shook her head as she watched the two go into the storage room and the door close. "That girl needs some serious down time." Fred and Dawn nodded silently in agreement. Dawn leaned onto her elbows and sighed heavily. "Now I'm all sad too."  
  
Fred stood quickly and raced from the table, knocking Wesley and his drink over in the process. Wesley choked on the shot of bourbon as he fell backwards onto the floor. Dawn and Cordi howled with laughter as he stood again coughing. "It's not funny." He gagged. Dawn held her side and quickly said, "What happened? Did you life flash before your eyes?" Dawn looked to Cordeilia who quickly cackled. "What'd it show? Tea, cup of tea and studying?" Both girls fell onto each other laughing again.  
  
Fred came running back to the table and sat down quickly. Dawn looked over at her as the laughter subsided. "Why do you look so innocent?" Fred shrugged and Dawn sat up quickly. "You did something!" she fussed. Fred blushed and looked away. Lorne slid the glass of icy vodka onto the table at the slayers spot and chuckled at the bickering girls.  
  
"Hey Kiddies." he teased knowing how much it annoyed Dawn. "You two behave while I announce the next karaoke singer." Fred nodded and watched as Lorne walked off. Dawn leaned over onto Fred's shoulder and pleaded. "What'd ya do Fred?" she asked. Fred shoved her hard and Dawn shoved her in response. Just as Cordi was about to join in, Lorne came onto the stage and took the microphone in his hand. "And now we at Laritas are proud to present Dawn Summers, Cordeilia Chase and their good prankster Fred! They will be singing a Paula Abdul song entitled Straight up. Let's give these humans a big hand!!"  
  
Cheers and applause rang through the crowd and Dawn turned on Fred. "You little." she started but Cordi pulled them both through the crowds and onto the stage. Fred put her hand over the MIC and whispered quickly to the two girls. "Listen who's the lead?" Dawn glared and took a step forward to fight, but once again Cordi stopped her. "I'll do it." She answered. "Dawn and Fred, you're back up." Cordeilia stepped up to the microphone and motioned to the duo.  
  
Lorne watched as the three stood in a Charlie's angel pose waiting for the music to start. Smiling to himself, he flipped the karaoke button and hummed as the beat began.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Angel stood over Buffy making her feel small and useless. " I know." he whispered. Buffy whimpered softly as he pulled her closer and whispered into her ear. "I know that you love me still." Buffy shivered slightly as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I know that Spike was only a temporary thing." a pause filled the small room as he gripped her arms tightly. "I know you couldn't love anyone but me."  
  
The slight euphoria broke as these words escaped his mouth. A cold rage filled inside her body and she pushed him away harshly. The next thing Angel knew, his back met the shelf and he fell with a crack. Ignoring the blinding pain, he stood again and pulled her flush against him. Buffy took a quick breath as she tried to pull away again. His hands were in the crest of her back holding her immobile. "Buffy. I'm not going to hurt you. Let Spike go." A light kiss met Buffy and her mind raced. "GET OUT OF HERE!!!" she shouted to herself. Unfortunately her legs and arms were not responding thanks to his bone crushing hold.  
  
The door slammed open and light flooded the dim room. An outline of a tall figure showed from the doorway and Buffy felt the pure anger swirl around her stomach and turn into fear as she recognized whom it was. "Spike." she whispered with a soft pleading tone. Angel released Buffy's waist immediately and smirked. Spike turned with a furl of his coat and stormed from the room.  
  
Buffy slapped Angel hard enough he stumbled back, blood dripping down his lip. "I will not forget this." she hissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in a dream  
  
Don't know which way to go  
  
(Let me tell you that)  
  
You aren't all that you seem  
  
And baby I'm moving' way too slow  
  
I've been a fool before  
  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
  
In the slamming' door  
  
How about some information please  
  
  
  
The slayer pushed past several demons and grabbed Spike by the forearm. With a snarl he turned and glared. "What are you doing without the poof?" he growled. Buffy looked into his eyes and tried to calm her breathing. "I didn't do it. He was holding me!" Spike shook his head with a slight smirk. "I've seen you get out of worse things. handcuffs, ropes, other forms of bondage." Buffy blushed as she remembered their long ago escapades in his crypt. Boy, those were good memories. "I'm sorry! I." Spike raised his hand to signal silence. "No excuses. Not anymore. I gave everything for you. Everything." his voice cracked slightly as he repeated the word and Buffy felt her heart breaking to see him this way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Straight up now tell me  
  
Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh?  
  
Or am I caught in a hit and run  
  
Straight up now tell me  
  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
  
Or are you just having fun?  
  
Time's standing still  
  
Waiting for some small clue  
  
(Let me tell you that)  
  
I keep getting chills  
  
When I think your love is true  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike dropped his hand to his side and took a step closer to Buffy. "I love you." He whispered. "And I kept hoping you'd do the same. But I'm tired of waiting to see. I said I'd wait for bloody centuries if I had too but now I'm not willing." Buffy's eyes filled with tears as he turned to leave.  
  
Turning to look behind her she saw Angel watching with the all-familiar eyes of her first love. Buffy's lip trembled as her decision was made. Quickly she looked to the vampire who was feet away. "Spike!" she called. "Stop!" his footsteps paused as the music pounded behind them. Quiet and beautiful as an animal of prey, he turned to look at the slayer. His blue eyes burned into hers showing all the rage and pain he felt.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been a fool before  
  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
  
In the slamming' door  
  
How about some information please  
  
Straight up now tell me  
  
Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh?  
  
Or am I caught in a hit and run  
  
Straight up now tell me  
  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
  
Or are you just having fun?  
  
You are so hard to read  
  
You play hide and seek  
  
With your true intentions  
  
If you're only playing games  
  
I'll just have to say: buh buh buh buh buh buh bye  
  
Do do you love me  
  
Do do you love me  
  
(Hey baby)  
  
Do do you love me  
  
Do do you love me  
  
(Hey baby)  
  
Do do you love me  
  
Do do you love me  
  
(Hey baby)  
  
Do do you love me  
  
Do do you love me  
  
(Tell me baby)  
  
I've been a fool before  
  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
  
In the slamming' door  
  
Are you more than hot for me?  
  
Or am I a page in your history?  
  
I don't mean to make demands  
  
But the word and the deed go hand in hand  
  
How about some information please (please please please)  
  
Straight up now tell me x3 Tell me Straight up now tell me Tell me Straight up now tell me x2  
  
Straight up now tell me  
  
Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh?  
  
Or am I caught in a hit and run  
  
Straight up now tell me  
  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
  
Or are you just having fun?  
  
Buffy began to walk towards him, bridging the gap but a cold hand clamped around her elbow. Spike growled slightly as she turned to look at Angel. Her hand ran along his face for a slight beloved second before pulling away with speed he had never seen or expected. Buffy looked up at Angel with the same look she had given him so many years ago. The "I know what I'm doing and don't mess with me look" was quite familiar to him now. But to see it being shown to him so that she could move on hurt more then any cross or ray of sunlight possibly could. Buffy walked towards Spike again and watched as his mouth began to quiver in fear and pleasure.  
  
Spike watched her slowly stride towards him. It was as if she was trying to make a decision before she got to him. If she should be with him or not.  
  
Buffy finally stood before him and stared lovingly up at him. After all the things they had done. After all the things they had said. After all the things HE had said. She still looked like the innocent girl he had met that very first time in the alley. She still mesmerized him even now.  
  
Buffy's hands rose to his cheeks and slowly moved to his hair brushing through the blonde strands. "You." She whispered softly. A lump formed in the back of his throat making it hard to form words. "Me what?" he breathed. Buffy stared at him, her eyes making him shake. "Guess." she gasped before kissing him. Spike's hand went to her back holding her against him. Smiling against his lips she kissed him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Straight up now tell me  
  
Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh  
  
Or am I caught in a hit and run  
  
Straight up now tell me  
  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
  
Or are you just having fun?  
  
  
  
The crowd cheered as the three women finished. Cordeilia laughed as Dawn and Fred bowed behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joyce sighed and turned over onto the bed. But once again she couldn't get comfortable. Groaning to herself, she scooted off and walked out into the hall. From this spot, she could hear Willow and Tara in the living room watching the history channel. "15 years and still no one accepted them!" Willow whimpered. "Mean old Salem witch judges."  
  
Anya got started on a speech over how most of the witches accused zapped out of the trial but Joyce didn't stick around to hear it. Walking into the kitchen she opened the fridge and took out the orange juice. Looking around to make sure no one was there; she opened the cap and took a few gulps.  
  
"That's very unsanitary you know?" a voice answered. Joyce choked and covered her mouth. Looking over to the table she saw Skip seated comfortably. "Hi Kid." He laughed. Joyce snapped the cap back on the container, slammed the fridge door shut, and stormed out of the room. "And I said I wanted adventure." she grumbled to herself.  
  
Slowly she crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. The soft feeling of a safe place swept over her immediately and she was almost asleep when she heard a soft -screech-. Looking around the room she saw nothing and so thinking it to be a figment of her vivid imagination, she turned over to sleep again.  
  
-Screech-  
  
-screech-  
  
Joyce knew she wasn't imagining it now and so quickly she sat up and looked towards the window again. But again nothing was there. Joyce shivered as the hairs on her neck and arms stood on end. Lying down again, this time she faced the window. waiting. Waiting for the screech maker to come again. For a long time things were quiet. Joyce was about to say the wind had been playing tricks on her when she saw a shadow pass over the floor. Joyce stiffened as a figure came to the window and scratched softly along the base of the glass.  
  
"Who are you?" Joyce called loud enough for the figure to hear. A soft voice answered. "This is Buffy. Please. Let me in." Joyce picked up the flashlight from her nightstand and clicked it to the window. Sure enough there was Buffy. Joyce smiled. "Come on in mom!" she called happily. The window frame was shattered instantly as a fist crashed against it. The flashlight dimmed as the batteries started fading.  
  
Joyce gulped in horror as "buffy" shifted into a different figure. The light clicked off and all was dark in the room. Everything was quiet. Joyce shook the flashlight and hit it against her hand. Clicking the button on again and shining it on the wall, the figure was gone. But then a cold hand grabbed her wrist pulling her towards a girl. Joyce felt fear rip her thoughts as she saw in the light the face. of Drusilla.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	29. A child in need

Willow ran down the hallway as a roar filled the air. "JOYCE!!" she called. Pulling on the door, she called the girl's name again but no answer came. Fear for Joyce's life over whelmed her and she threw her weight against the door. Willow cringed as her shoulder hit the locked door.  
  
Tara looked desperately around the hall for anything of use. About to give in to the thought of death, she saw it. A small red cloth bag lay on the wicker table. Tara grabbed the bag and threw it towards Willow, whom quickly caught it.  
  
The red haired Wicca took a small hand full of powder from the bag, and blew it across the door. "Alo ha mora." she whispered. The lock clicked and Willow threw her weight against it once more. Tara watched as the door swung open, nearly pulling off the hinges and Willow dashed inside.  
  
Drusilla turned from Joyce as the Wicca burst through the barricaded door. "Little witch." she hissed. Willow looked towards Joyce and nearly shouted in anger as she saw her backed against the headboard and her face wet with tears.  
  
Willow smirked and flicked her hand towards the crushed window. "Reversi momentum." Drusilla glared defiantly, but seconds later she was out of the window.  
  
Joyce sniffled slightly as Willow pulled her into her arms and out of the room. Tara pulled the door shut and blew the red dust over the door again. "Sealium." She whispered. The door sunk into the frame becoming one and soon the seam of wood was gone. "COME ON!!" Willow shouted. "We need to get to the center of the house!" Anya nodded in agreement and took Joyce into her arms. "That would be the better idea."  
  
Skip ran down the hall way and stopped beside Anyanka, "They're all over the place!" he gasped. " I sealed the doors but I have a hunch that's not going to help." Anya shook her head annoyed. "Vampires can only come in when they're invited. Drusilla got invited obviously. But her gang didn't!" Skip nodded. "Yeah I know An. But something is telling me evil's got a good plan."  
  
Willow turned to go down the hall but stopped as a crash came from behind them. Rushing to the back of the group, she saw Skip's fear confirmed. Smoke rose in furls from the door and Willow waited for the face to emerge. But when the figure did, it was not who she had expected. or ever wanted to.  
  
This was when Drusilla's plan hit her. Get the slayer and the vampire out of the way, and trap Joyce and anyone else in this house. But Dru had thought of the drawback this time, only invited people could come in. Knowing she could shape shift was the easy part. But getting the whole crew would be impossible. Except for changing their friends. Their companions and people they had invited into their home. it had worked and the person standing in front of them was living proof.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
  
  
Buffy threw back the shot of vodka, slammed the glass onto the table and wiped her lips with a shudder. "How did you drink all the time back then?" she asked. Spike chuckled softly as she pulled her coat tighter around her arms. "Guess it felt better then hurting."  
  
Buffy looked over at him again. "What do you mean?" Spike shook his head and held her hands in his. "I don't really want to="  
  
"I hurt you." she whispered. "I'd forgotten. I guess you cant though."  
  
Spike opened his mouth to answer but an out of breath Cordeilia ran to the table, cutting him off. "Hey Buffy. We're going back to the hotel to hang out. You joining us?" Spike shook his head. "Go on Blondie. We're gonna chat this out." Buffy blushed and kicked him under the table. Cordi shrugged and turned towards the door. "Suit yourselves," she answered with a look over her shoulder. "You're gonna miss some good laughs."  
  
Both blondes watched as the fang gang was gathered one by one from the dance floor and led up the stairs and out of the bar. Buffy looked at Spike and smiled. "Ready to chat it out?" she teased. Spike slipped across the seat and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'd rather play it out." he whispered. His hands roamed over her torso slowly and sensually. Buffy groaned slightly, bracing herself with her hands against his chest.  
  
The scene getting steamy for public eyes, Buffy lifted his head from her neck and whispered huskily "We can't do this here." Spike smirked. "These are demons ya know. They probably wouldn't think twice about it." Lowering his lips to hers, he gave her a kiss to be rivaled be anyone. Deep and passionate, it set Buffy's mind on fire. and not the good innocent little girl kind either.  
  
with a small mew, she pushed his weight off of her and stood. "Demons or not, I don't want to do this here." Spike stood with an all-knowing smile. "Scared that they'll hear you? They're going to hear you at the hotel too."  
  
Realizing the innuendo, she hit him in the ribs. "Spike." "Yes I know, behave myself. It's just hard. You're so amazing." Buffy couldn't help but shiver as his eyes roamed down her body and then met hers again. "So amazing." he repeated. Throwing a clip of cash onto the table, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the club. For a moment, Spike thought she was mad but once outside the club, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.  
  
If he had needed to breath, then he would have been dead. He couldn't stop. She was there and safe and so wanting. His hand slipped down her cheek and to her side. Buffy's heartbeat raced as his hand slipped down further but then he stopped. Groaning inwardly, she released his mouth and looked down the alley. A faint tremble crept down her spine and she realized why Spike had not gone any further. "Drusilla." she hissed.  
  
Spike's hand slipped away from her and he slowly walked towards the shadows. Buffy followed closely behind him staring into the darkness. Spike suddenly lurched forward into the gloom. The next thing the slayer heard was the thump of a body hitting the ground. Buffy walked quickly to the source of growls and found her husband crouched over holding a young vampire by the neck. The childe choked slightly and pulled hard on Spike's hands but to no avail.  
  
Buffy crouched down along side the two and pulled a stake from her skirt. "Now." she threatened as she placed the stake over his heart. "What did you do with Drusilla? We could tell she was down here. Tell us and we might let you go. don't tell us and you'll be dead before you can say help."  
  
The vampire cringed as Buffy pushed the stake slightly cutting the skin. "This is one of mine." spike snarled. The slayer looked over at him with an inquisitive raise of her eyebrow. Reading her mind spike answered. "I turned him decades ago. He was bugging me and Drusilla wanted a play toy." Shaking her head Buffy looked down at the struggling vampire. "Tell me dead boy. I've slept with two vampires, had a vampires kid, staked hundreds of your kind and I'm not having a good day. Do you really want to annoy me?" the childe shook their head and Buffy smiled. "Good boy. now tell us. why did we feel Drusilla down here?" Spike loosened his grip on the vampire's neck and the being choked out. "She bribed me. She wanted to kill this kid and she said if I carried a necklace of hers to LA that she would let me have half of the steal."  
  
Spike growled and ripped a pendant from the vampire's coat. "I gave this to her. She kept locks of hair in it. It always smelled like her. she must have known we were going to track her." the childe nodded. "She knew you would stop her. I agreed only cause that kid is half slayer. you do know that slayer blood is a powerful aphrodisiac?"  
  
Buffy slammed the stake down at the exact time Spike snapped the vampire's neck. A screech filled the air as dust rained down. Both looked at each other and Buffy shook her head. "Why would Dru go to that much trouble?" "Joyce!" Spike growled. Buffy's eyes went wide as the thought hit her. All this was a trap. Drusilla had finally shown some rational thought and now it was going to cost Joyce her life. Spike was deadly quiet.  
  
Buffy waved her hand in front of his face. "Spike?" she called. No answer came. The slayer moved to shove him but his hand caught hers. "We have to get back." he ground out. Spike pulled Buffy up by the hand and ran to the street. "TAXI!!" she called. A cab pulled over almost immediately and she clambered in, closely followed by the angry blonde vampire.  
  
Time flew as the car raced to the hotel and stopped outside. "How much?" Buffy asked. The driver turned with their arm over the seat and smiled. "Listen Slayer, It's on me." Buffy stared at the English man for a moment before realizing that he was a watcher. "Thank you." she whispered. The man nodded. " Go on!" he urged. Spike helped her out and they watched as the car sped away.  
  
Rushing into the hotel, Spike climbed the steps three at a time. Buffy moved to follow but the fang gang quickly began to ask questions. She could see the tears in Dawn's eyes. "Buffy? You're not leaving already are you?" The girl whimpered. Buffy nodded. Cordeilia began to argue but the slayer stopped her. "Joyce's in trouble." Dawn stared at Buffy again. "What kind of trouble?" she asked skeptically. "Drusilla had us on a wild goose chase. She's probably already trying to kill her." Conner stood quickly as Dawn gripped his hand. "Go then. Family is best." it hurt to say it but she knew it best.  
  
Spike slid down the banister and dropped the suitcases to the floor. "Let's go." he growled. Buffy nodded and hugged Cordeilia. "We'll come back. I'll do all I can to make sure of that." Quickly she hugged the rest of the group, all except for Angel who seemed to have not come home yet. Buffy shrugged this off and picked up her trunk. "Take care." she called.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A tall blonde girl stepped out into the hall and smiled. 'She still has the same smile' the red haired Wicca thought wearily. Tara froze in fear as she recognized her. "Demi." willow whimpered. "You're on their side?!" Demi nodded slowly. "I have everything now Willow. You could too. Join us or die." Tara stepped up beside Willow angrily. "Either way we'd be dead!" she spat. "One way, we'd be living dead and the other we'd be 6 feet under. I thought you were on the right side!" Demi growled low and crushed the table beside her. "Look at this power. I as a Wicca could never wield this."  
  
Willow shook her head. "I can. Tara can. even a slayer can. You just took the easy way out, like always."  
  
Demi held her hand out expectantly. "We promise not to rip you and your home apart if you relinquish the child. She's all we want." Anya shielded Joyce protectively. "Over my dead body. she hissed. Demi growled in response. "You'll all die then. Drusilla did not pick one Wicca to turn. she picked all of our group."  
  
Tara's eyes went wide in fear as she looked to Willow. 'There's over 75 people in our group' she thought grimly. Willow's fearless stance quivered for a moment but came back strong. "Leave now Demi. or pay the consequences."  
  
Demi shrugged without a thought. "I always looked up to you Willow." she growled.  
  
Willow closed her eyes in pain, trying to fight back tears. Demi had been there for the last 8 years. Always. she came to the Wicca group weak and nervous but over time had become as full of herself as Tara. Willow had so much hope for her up until now. "I'm so sorry that I have to do this." she whispered.  
  
Demi didn't notice the whisper and continued on breaking down the Wicca's will. "You were everything Willow. You were my hero. But then this happened. and now I see what a powerless cowardly creature you are."  
  
Skip spotted the crossbow lying on the floor and threw it to Willow. The Wicca stared at Demi and closed her eyes again. "I'm sorry." she whispered. The trigger clicked and the wooden arrow shot forward, hitting Demi in the heart.  
  
The girl stared at Willow with a look of heartbreak and burst into dust. Dropping the crossbow, Willow turned towards Skip and Anya. "You two go! Find ANY of our group. We're going to need some help. They live in Oak dale complex. All of building 1,2, and 4. Check for anyone there. If you find them, bring them here."  
  
Both demons nodded and disappeared out of the hall. Another crash echoed and Willow grabbed Joyce's hand. "LET'S GO!!" she shouted. Tara fled after them and slammed the door shut as they ran into the Spell room. Willow clicked the lights on and sighed. "We should be safe here for a while." Tara picked up the phone and dialed. "Who are you calling?" willow called. Tara shushed her and bit her fingers anxiously as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Angel Investigations. Can we help you?"  
  
"Angel?" Tara squeaked happily. "I need to speak to Buffy or Spike and I mean NOW!"  
  
A pause filled the line before Angel answered. "According to Cordi here, they left about an hour ago. Why? Tara, what's going on?"  
  
Tara hit her forehead in anger and sighed heavily. "OH only the fact that we're surrounded by undead Wicca's who thanks to us are majorly pissed.  
  
Angel nearly shouted back, "What do you mean UNDEAD Wicca's?"  
  
"I mean." she ground out, "That Drusilla has turned probably the whole Sacramento area Wicca group into her personal vampire minions."  
  
Angel shook his head in disbelief, "Okay Tara, Here's what you need to do. First you.  
  
ZITCH  
  
"Angel?" Tara called. "Angel?!"  
  
"TARA!" He growled. Slamming the phone down, he walked into the lobby.  
  
  
  
Conner sat down beside Fred and stared blankly at the ceiling. Dawn knew right away something was bothering him. "Conner? What's going on? Ya look upset." nodding silently, he turned to Cordi. "Why do girls like this Spike person?" he asked quietly.  
  
Dawn almost laughed out loud as she saw the look of utter complete confusion on his face. "Well," said Fred, "I think it's the accent. It sounds manly, I think." Cordi shook her head. "No. No. No. NOT the accent. I think it's the eyes. he has those brilliant blue eyes that just make people shiver." Dawn sighed heavily and stood. "Accents? Eyes? It's not any of those. I think it's his attitude and his body." Cordeilia shivered as Dawn finished and nodded. "Yeah, his abs are something to be thankful for. Pecs ahoy!"  
  
Cordeilia stopped as she saw Angel pulling his coat on, and throwing the car keys into his right hand. "I have to go." he muttered. Cordi stood and blocked his path. "What?! You're not really going are you!?" Angel kissed Cordeilia on the lips and nodded. " I have to. They need help." Cordi watched reluctantly as her lover ran from the lobby. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
The front doors opened slightly and Angel peeked in again. "By the way Cordi. I love you too." She looked at him in shock but he smiled boyishly and answered. "Vampire hearing can come in handy." and then left again.  
  
The sound of the car driving off into the night echoed down the street and she sighed softly before sitting again with her head in her hands.  
  
Tara began to dial the number again but stopped as the lights went off all together. Dropping the receiver, she looked up at the glass ceiling and cringed. Outlined by moonlight, were at least 27 vampires, and all of who were witches. Joyce whimpered softly as the soft pale light threw their shadows across the floor.  
  
Willow shuddered. "They cut the lines. We cant call anyone, and now we cant even see to get out." looking at Tara, she shook her head. "We're doomed."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
  
  
TBC 


	30. Spells and Shields

Anya waved her hand across a thick door and smiled as it swung open. A dark red room met her eyes. Being a demon, she had never seen an apartment building as lush as this. The rooms were huge and had light flowing freely within. This had been quite a lovely home, but now the chairs were thrown across the floor. Curtains hung in shreds over the windows, that were crushed. Walls were burned where spell's had been thrown, and several tables were reduced to splinters.  
  
Sighing, she walked into the kitchen to look for any survivors. A cauldron bubbled on the fireplace, dripping dark blue liquid onto the flames. Fighting back tears, Anya stepped over strewn items and towards the bedrooms. A stifled "mama" came from her feet as she entered the first door. Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw the source. Slowly, she crouched down and picked up the doll. "mama" it squeaked. A small shuffle came from the room and the closet creaked. Dropping the doll, Anya ran to the door and opened it slowly. Clothes were in a heap on the floor and fast breathing could be heard. Pulling the clothes up, she threw them out and looked again. The breathing was just as loud as before but now she saw where it could be coming from. A large hole was torn in the floor where the clothes had been. Anya leaned forward into the gap and looked around the dark space. The breaths were muffled now, as if further then at first.  
  
Standing up again, she looked around the closet. "Who's here?" she called. A small whimper echoed and Anya looked up to the ceiling. A small hole lay in the center and a square crack went completely around the area. Anya ran out to the hall and picked up the doll again. Hurrying back, she held the doll out into the moonlight. "Come on." she whispered. Stepping back out of the closet, she held it just in sight. A creak followed her voice, and the ceiling moved out of place. A small girl dropped to her feet and stared.  
  
She looked to be about 6 years old. She had straight auburn hair down to her shoulders and her eyes were clover green. "Doll." She whimpered with her arms stretched towards her. Anya gave the doll to the girl and then held her hand out. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl hugged the doll tightly, and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Amber.Amber wants mommy." Anya scooted forward slightly. "That's a pretty name. I'm Anya." Amber looked at her again and then backed against the wall. "Amber want mommy. Mommy said she'd come back."  
  
Anya tried to pick up the little girl but she flicked her hand and the next thing Anyanka knew, her back met the wall. Flinching she sat up, and looked at the small girl. "ow." she grumbled. Amber rocked side to side, holding the doll against her cheek.  
  
"Mommy said she'd be back. Mommy promised. Mommy promised." the girl trailed off incoherently. Anya rose from the floor and walked back to the closet. "Did you see what happened to your mommy?" she asked. Amber nodded. "People with teeth. They came in. Mommy told Amber to hide. Amber said no. Mommy hid Amber. Mommy's friend called for help. Mommy couldn't. Lady come in and take mommy. Mommy scream. Amber cry. Amber not leave."  
  
Anya held both hands out to the child. "I'm not going to hurt you. Mommy's not coming back this time. but we need to get you out of here. Is there anyone else hiding here?"  
  
Amber shook her head. "Amber only left." Anya picked her up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Let's go." she whispered. Amber held onto Anya's shoulder frightfully and sniffled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~ ~*~*  
  
Skip clawed the doorknob and stepped into the last apartment. The situation was in dire straights. All 5 stories in building 2, and now 4 had been empty with items thrown around from fights in each room. He was hoping that Anya found somebody in building one. But it looked as though no one had been left.  
  
Turning his thoughts towards the room before him, he looked back. Candles filled the room. But then a breeze blew across the room, extinguishing all. Skip shivered and clicked on the lights. But as soon as the lamps came on, 2 blades pressed on each side of his neck.  
  
Gulping, he looked down and saw two Wicca's staring menacingly at him. One was in her 20's, blonde hair, and golden eyes. The other looked to be in their early 30's,black hair, and flaming orange eyes.  
  
The blonde pressed harder onto his neck, and then pushed him away from the door. Holding the dagger out in front of her, she hissed. "What do you want Demon?" Skip held his hands up in surrender. "Willow sent me." "Willow?" the black haired girl asked. "What's wrong with her?" Skip pointed to their daggers. "Apparently the same problem you had yourselves. Their house is surrounded. They need your help."  
  
The blonde lowered her dagger and slid it into a holster around her waist. The raven haired girl followed suit. "I'm Georgia." the blonde answered. "and this is my good friend Wren." Wren bowed her head slightly and gazed towards Georgia to listen. "We would be glad to help. Lead the way. But I'm sorry to say, no other person was left in our group. All were taken."  
  
Skip nodded, "yeah." He sighed. "I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anya stopped as she saw Skip and two girls walking towards them, across the parking lot. "Georgia! Wren!" Amber cooed. Both Wicca's smiled as they saw the small girl. "Amber!" Wren gasped. "How?" Anya shook her head. "That's not a good question to ask right now. Are you all that are left?" Georgia nodded. "Sad isn't it?"  
  
Anya nodded. "Willow's gonna be glad to get any help." Skip took Wren's hand. "Everyone hold hands. We need to zip right into the house. No getting past the minions." Everyone nodded. A light flashed and the complex blurred around them.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* ~~**  
  
  
  
Willow turned quickly as a shimmer caught her eye. Tara pulled Joyce close. " Skip!" she called. The demon turned and smiled as he saw the Wicca. "Two left. The rest were gone."  
  
Tara stopped as she saw the small child in Anya's arms. "Amber?" she whispered. The girl smiled and ran into Tara's embrace. "Teacher." she cooed. Tara smoothed Amber's hair back lovingly and looked up at Skip. "Where was she?"  
  
Anya shook her head sadly. "She was hiding in a closet. Her mom was taken." Tara nodded. "Her mom was changed."  
  
"How do you know that?" said Anya.  
  
Tara hugged Amber close again. "Her mom was Demi. We all know how her story ended."  
  
Everyone in the room was quiet as the seriousness of the situation hit them. Joyce was the one who finally broke the silence. "Why are we all standing here?! We shouldn't cower. We need to do something! We have to be able to at least hold them off!"  
  
Wren walked over to Willow, whom was sitting on the floor staring into space. "Will?" But the Wicca did not answer. Georgia picked a book off of the shelves and flipped through it. "What are you looking for?" Tara asked.  
  
Georgia smiled and pointed to a long incantation. "This will shield the house. No one will be able to get in, as long as we get this going and KEEP it going."  
  
Wren crouched down beside Willow. "Will? We need your help. Please?" The red haired Wicca nodded slowly. "Soon as possible." Willow stood, walked to the center of the room and sat on one of the plush pillows. "Come on." she murmured as she looked at the creatures staring in the glass ceiling. "Let's get started."  
  
Willow bowed her head and dipped her hands into a basin of water.  
  
"O Goddess Mother, gentle and mild  
  
Look down and bless us, for we are your child."  
  
The Wicca's followed her lead as she drew a pentagram on her eyelids.  
  
"Please bless my eyes that I might see  
  
Your ways and your path, and how things should be"  
  
Drawing another line across her lips, she recited again.  
  
"Please bless my lips so that they may carry  
  
Your words to all people with a voice light and airy."  
  
Then she anointed her knees and ankles.  
  
" So that I may knell at your altar, please bless  
  
My knees keep them free of all pain and duress  
  
and please bless my feet as your steps they now trace  
  
keep them on the right path at a straight pace"  
  
The women then stood around the circle of pillows and Willow raised a burning incense.  
  
"I bless you now that you may aid  
  
The energy flow as magic is made  
  
I cast out negative energy  
  
Leaving only the positive to live and breathe  
  
Within you as we start this rite  
  
Blessed be in joy, and love, and light."  
  
Wren raised a candle as Georgia, Tara, and Willow bowed low, touching their heads to the floor.  
  
" By her fragrant breath, the air,  
  
By winds blown cold and breezes fair  
  
be cleansed of negativity  
  
As we will, so mote it be."  
  
The candle lit and Georgia took the candle as Wren bowed to the floor.  
  
"By her burning soul's desire  
  
of dancing flame and burning fire  
  
Be cleansed of negativity  
  
As will I so mote it be."  
  
Tara stood and Georgia passed the candle before bowing again.  
  
"By water that flows through her veins  
  
The force of storms and gentle rains  
  
Be cleansed of negativity  
  
As I will so mote it be."  
  
Willow rose and took the burning candle. Tara smiled trying to reassure her. But sadly the red haired Wicca did not look any less pale.  
  
"By earth that is her body round  
  
By mountains, valley, hill, and mound  
  
Be cleansed of negativity  
  
As I will, so mote it be."  
  
The Wiccans stood slowly and chanted together, hands raised.  
  
"I purify this Circle round  
  
by elements of sky and ground  
  
By air, fire, water, and earth  
  
It's cleansed in love and light and mirth."  
  
Slowly, Willow dropped the candle into the fire pit. Then she led the others in a circle around it.  
  
" I cast you now O circle of Power  
  
I conjure your magic to grow and tower  
  
Help us in this time of need  
  
and banish our enemies  
  
in all abundancy."  
  
  
  
A light flashed and the vampires were thrown from the house, landing hard on the ground. Joyce cheered as she saw the creatures growling and walking the barrier trying to find a weak spot.  
  
Drusilla pushed several minions forward and shouted something at them. Joyce could just barely hear her demands. "We need a spell! Try to break that shield! My spike taught me that."  
  
Joyce turned frantically back and ran to Anya. "Their going to break the shield! She has lot's of people ready to do it too!" Skip put his hand over her mouth quickly. "Shh. As long as they chant, the spell holds. If someone messes them up. it's over."  
  
Joyce nodded slowly and Skip released her again. "Listen Kid, We're going to go find your mom."  
  
"What do you mean we?" Anya asked. Skip sighed. "Anya. We need to go find her parents."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Joyce tried to smile bravely. "Uh okay." Anya ruffled Joyce's hair and disappeared. Skip looked back at the Wicca's and back at the blonde girl. "Remember. Don't mess with them and if you could. Keep a eye on Amber."  
  
Joyce nodded strongly and Skip smiled. "So brave for just a child." Joyce watched him fade and sat down beside the little girl. "I just want to go home." she whimpered. Amber curled up alongside Joyce and smiled. "Amber want mommy."  
  
Both girls stared up at the ceiling. Joyce was about to cry but Amber broke the silence first. "Eve coming."  
  
"What?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Eve coming." She repeated.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
  
  
Emly pushed the minion towards the house. "Do it now!" she roared. The vampire nodded and raised their arms.  
  
"What grace has passed to me  
  
Let be passed to these grounds  
  
Walls be torn  
  
barriers be shred  
  
and let my powers help  
  
To turn living into dead.  
  
This is my request  
  
and demand unto thee  
  
To tear this teachers home apart  
  
For I am yours  
  
My life  
  
My kind  
  
Eve"  
  
The shield lit into a bright blue and Eve smirked. "Have help eh? Don't worry Willow. I have help of my own." Several minions formed a line behind her. "Watch out Will." she growled.  
  
Eve raised one hand and chanted again.  
  
"Heed this call  
  
and beware  
  
for danger lurks upon the air.  
  
Barriers may shield an entry  
  
but spells are welcome  
  
Heed ye wind, air, and breeze  
  
and by our order,  
  
Cursed you will be!"  
  
A wind swept around the home and windows shattered. Eve smirked. Her plan was working so far.  
  
Several minions tried to move closer but Eve blocked them. "No." she growled. "The shield will fade when the spell breaks. We just need to stop them from chanting."  
  
One minion growled into Eve's ear. "What spell this time then?"  
  
Eve smiled evilly. "Same spell. But this time. Earth."  
  
"Heed this call  
  
and beware  
  
for danger lurks upon the air  
  
Barriers may shield entry  
  
But spells are welcome  
  
Heed ye ground, earth, and dust  
  
and by our order  
  
this is your curse!"  
  
The ground shook and a room collapsed on the corner of the house. "Very good." Eve growled again. The house lurched up and the ground cracked. A scream could be heard as the last of the glass ceiling crashed down.  
  
Drusilla looked at the brightening sky. "We have to go." she hissed. "Now."  
  
The minions growled reluctantly as they saw the nearly condemned house. Following after their leader, Eve smirked. In the evening they would return and Willow would pay. She had underestimated Eve for too long. But the highlight would be the child. They would not let her live. No mercy this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	31. The battle begins

Night was setting as Buffy sped into Sacramento. Spike cringed as once again, he was thrown against the side of the van. "Bloody hell!" he roared in pain. The slayer turned sharp and drove down Capital St.  
  
A child darted into the road and Buffy swerved. A tree met them in the front and she cringed as a crash ripped through the vehicle. Spike fell hard against the wall knocked unconscious. Buffy rested on the dashboard. Her seatbelt held her tightly. Shuddering, she used her last ounce of strength to look back to the roadway. The child giggled happily and then disappeared with a crack.  
  
Unconsciousness took her body over and she slumped over the wheel again.  
  
  
  
The sun set slowly showering the city in darkness. Hooting, the birds of night flew into the sky and Crickets chirped as the land went silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Drusilla led the minions up to the house and smiled. "Spells. Now." Moving towards the barrier, Eve held her breath. She had no idea whether she would be able to break Willow's spell. The Wicca was strong, especially for a red head. Usually they were the weaker of the bunch. But Willow showed power that none had ever seen before.  
  
Stepping forward, she could hear the chants of 4 Wiccans. It was going to be hard now. Harder then she had expected. But nothing would stop her this time. She was going to keep trying as long as the slayer's child was alive. Hopefully her magical diversion would slow any in coming cars, and hold off the slayer and her vampire.  
  
Chanting, Eve raised her hands towards the barrier. It was still holding strong. She couldn't help but wonder who had screamed that morning when the ceiling was caving, but obviously it wasn't any Wicca.  
  
"Come little children,  
  
I'll take thee away,  
  
into my garden  
  
of magic."  
  
If she couldn't get in, she'd get the girl to come out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~***~**~*~*~*~*~~ *~*~*  
  
Amber held a damp cloth on Joyce's forehead. "Joyce?" she whimpered. A humming spell met her ears and Joyce sat up quickly.  
  
"Come little children,  
  
I'll take thee away  
  
into my garden  
  
of magic."  
  
It was beautiful. So Gaelic and soothing. She had to follow it. Standing, she began to move towards the door. "NO!!" Amber screamed. The girl quickly wrapped herself around Joyce's legs tripping her in the process.  
  
"Deities in waiting  
  
and helping our home  
  
shield out any words  
  
and shut out this song!"  
  
The low humming stopped and Joyce looked around again. "Huh? Wha- What happened?"  
  
Amber hugged Joyce tightly. She was very glad that Joyce hadn't been killed in the earthquake earlier, and instead had just gotten hit in the head. She didn't know what she would do all alone.  
  
Joyce smiled slowly and hugged Amber back. Maybe this kid wasn't SO bad.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Spike awoke to the silence and quickly realized what had happened. A crash. Pulling himself up, he looked through the crushed window to see Buffy, forehead gashed leaning across the steering wheel. Panic over took his senses and he tried to break through to the front. But alas the metal was too strong.  
  
Spike then threw himself against the trunk doors. They had been jammed when the front frame of the car had been crushed. With another hit, the trunk slammed open, and he ran to the driver's side door. "Buffy!" he roared as he ripped the door off. "Buffy!"  
  
He pulled her out from the car and lay her on the grass. "Luv." he whispered. A small whimper answered him and he smiled. "Slayer."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and smirked weakly. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me luv."  
  
Spike's face flooded with relief and they hugged tightly. "Slayer. Can you move?" Buffy pulled herself up with a groan of pain, and looked around. "Yeah. I'll be fine. We need to go."  
  
Chuckling, Spike helped her stand. "Cant even let yourself rest for a second eh?" Buffy shot him a deadly glare as she wiped the blood from her forehead. "Joyce needs us."  
  
They both stared at each other silently and raced down the street. Without a word, they had realized how much could be happening at the Wicca's home. The whole brigade of minions could be there.  
  
But both had made an agreement. They were going to fight until Joyce was guaranteed safe.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~  
  
  
  
Drusilla watched silently as Eve continued to work on the barrier. She was taking much too long and her little child bait had failed miserably.  
  
Eve growled angrily and the flames in her hands swirled.  
  
"Let thee in!!" she shouted. The fire met the shield and the blue burned brightly before fading. Eve looked around giddily. "It worked!" she squealed. Taking a step forward, she touched the house. "Master! We can enter."  
  
Drusilla rushed forward and pulled the door of its hinges. "Everyone stays here!" she roared. "We'll have company soon." The minions turned quickly looking for intruders and soon they were met.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ *~*~~**~  
  
  
  
Drusilla stalked slowly down the hallway towards the voices. This was it. She was finally here. Her plan was at an end. Stepping over fallen beams, she came to the door at last.  
  
With a peek in, she smiled. They were exactly where Eve had said they would be. The Witches were in the center of the room and Joyce was near the collapsed right wall.  
  
Drusilla sunk in and went into Game face. Willow tried to scramble to her feet but the vampiress was too quick. With a snap of magic, the Wicca's and a small auburn haired girl collapsed to the floor. A few of their sheetrock pallets fell on top, hiding the girls from view.  
  
Joyce sat up quickly as a tingle went down her back. Turning, she saw the evil creature feet away and steadily advancing. "What do you want?!" she shouted. Drusilla put a finger to her lips and whispered. "Shhhh"  
  
Joyce clenched her jaw defiantly. "You can't make me. I don't have to listen to some psycho like you."  
  
Slinking closer, the vampiress stood tall, towering over her. "You don't have to listen to me. But if I were you I would try to be on my side.."  
  
"And why is that?" Joyce spat. Drusilla smiled evilly. "Because you're going to hell."  
  
"You first." She retorted. The vampire's confidence faltered for a minute as she heard the insult. "Such brave words for a child." she snarled.  
  
Joyce gritted her teeth. "Forgetting my blood? According to you, I'm very powerful. You're the one who should be scared. My parents are going to kick your ass and I'm going to laugh the whole time."  
  
Drusilla threw her head back in a roar of laughter and then looked down at the child again. "Enough games then."  
  
Joyce gulped as the vampire came to inches from her. Her time was up. She knew it. Drusilla's cold rank breath met her senses and fangs glinted in the moonlight.  
  
"I'm going down heroically, I guess." she whispered to herself. "At least, Willow will find me and not some hobo."  
  
The Vampiress growled softly and she reached towards Joyce's neck. "IT'S ALL OVER!!!" the child's mind shouted. But then quicker then the normal eye can see, Joyce was pulled up towards the ceiling.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike stopped as he saw the dozens of minions waiting at the house. Grabbing Buffy's arm, he stopped her from going into sight and pointed out the tallest female. "That's a Wicca." He growled. "Dru's got herself covered this time. I guess it's about time the bloody bent learned something."  
  
Buffy patted her jacket. Smiling, she pulled a bag of stakes out. "Spike. In the words of a Warrior, Let's put up our bloody best fight yet." The man smiled at the words. "Good quote luv. Just don't stake me by accident."  
  
With a quick division of weapons, the couple snuck forward towards the group praying that the wind would not change directions, and carry their scent to the vampires.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Eve snarled as the scent of flesh blood filled her nostrils. Turning, she saw two figures dart towards the brush. "Listen up Girls. We have company."  
  
Buffy and Spike stepped forward and Eve sneered evilly. "What an honor. We've heard so much of you. and your puppy."  
  
Spike growled low in response, but Buffy silenced him with a quick glare in his direction. "Well guess what vamp?" she hissed. "This slayer isn't going down. and her puppy has quite a bite."  
  
The minions charged full force against the two. Buffy leapt up over a Ukrainian girl and staked her from behind. Another vampire grabbed Buffy's arm and tried to pull the slayer to the ground. But alas! This minion had never seen a slayer fight and she paid for it dearly when Buffy twisted out of reach, pinned the vampire down and staked her without a thought.  
  
Spike met the first three and soon found himself surrounded by the angry woman. "Hey." He growled smugly "You three wouldn't have a smoke would ya?" The minions stared at each other confused. Spike used the opportunity to pull out a well hidden, glass of garlic essence and spray it over the woman. Screeching, they fell to their knees holding their faces.  
  
Unlike most vampires, Spike had grown a kind of immunity to the garlic. He ate garlic covered chicken whenever he could, or whenever he felt peckish for a plate.  
  
Spike staked the trio quickly and fell to the ground as a vampiress leapt onto his back, holding him to the earth. Another vampire joined the fight and held him down. Angry, he finally succumbed to the fact; he would need the slayer's help. "BUFFY!" he roared.  
  
Eve started as she heard the call. 'There was no way that a vampire could actually be relying on a hunter to help' It was just impossible.  
  
Buffy fought out of a vampires grip, staked them and then ran to Spike. He was pinned down extremely well. She pulled the minions off and threw them down. "Don't. Touch. My. Husband." She ground out through gritted teeth.  
  
Spike stood and together, staked they the surrounding minions. Another wave of vampires rushed towards them. But they were ready. Buffy leapt into the air and staked a minion. Then as she landed, bent her knees, rolling to the ground. A vampire growled above her, but she slammed a stake upward and scrambled out of the way, as the girl burst into ash.  
  
Spike grabbed two and snapped their necks. They faded with a screech. A punch met his jaw from another, but he quickly pushed the attacker to the ground and staked the growling woman.  
  
After several dozen kills, it was down to the last standing minion. She growled strongly. Spike smirked. "I bet Dru's talked about my fights hasn't she?" he asked. The vampiress nodded. "She speaks highly of you. Now I see why."  
  
Spike smiled evilly. "Well, then you must know the most important tactic." The woman stopped mid snarl and stared. "What do you mean?"  
  
Buffy staked the vampire from behind and smiled at her husband. "Never let your back go un guarded."  
  
-clap-clap-clap-clap-  
  
"Very well done. I must admit."  
  
The slayer and vampire paled as they saw the tall undead Wicca. "It's really too bad, that you wont live to tell the tale." She sighed. Buffy couldn't help but reach for Spike's hand as she spat. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The tall girl smiled. "Well you see, I have a spell on all of them. If they die, I can bring them back, twice as strong. All I have to do it say the word."  
  
They both watched in horror as Eve went to her human face and looked up to the sky. "Double" she snarled. The army of minions showed up once again. Spike growled low and Buffy stepped forward as the vampires began to surround them. "You won't get away with this!" the slayer shouted. "We'll make sure of that."  
  
Eve yawned. "See? Now I really do doubt that. You're tired already and wouldn't be able to fight normal vampires let alone double strength ones. I suggest you give up and die peacefully." Then she burst into laughter. "Who am I kidding? You're going to die horribly!"  
  
Buffy and Spike backed into each other as the circle closed around them. "What's the plan?" Buffy whispered. Spike looked over at her sadly. "Fight till we win or lose." She glanced over at the man in disbelief. "Nice plan." she quipped. "Oh and you've thought of a better one?" he growled.  
  
Buffy searched the yard quickly and smiled as her eyes met the weapon. "Okay. Spike." She whispered. "We need to clear a way." He nodded slowly. It was then, that the minions rushed forward.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Joyce looked up frantically as she realized she was out of reach. A young brown haired man held her around the waist.  
  
"My Angel." Drusilla purred. "I'll share her with you. I promise. Mommy means it."  
  
Angel growled and Joyce couldn't help but whimper. "You're not touching the girl." He retorted. Drusilla looked down confused. "But the pixies promised. Daddy wants her for his birthday. I don't want to disappoint daddy."  
  
Angel pulled Joyce up onto the ledge beside him. "You're hands will not touch this girl again." Drusilla snarled, coming back to the real world. "Stop me." She growled.  
  
Joyce shivered as Angel went in Vampire face. "You don't have anything to bargain with." The vampiress purred. "I do." The two couldn't help but watch in horror as Drusilla picked up the limp body of Willow and lowered her fangs to the pulsing neck. "Jump down here or witchy gets it."  
  
Joyce tried to move forward but Angel leapt down. "Dru." He snarled. "It's over. I should have done this along time ago." A stake dipped in holy water was drawn from his coat and he lunged forward. The vampiress threw Willow into the ruble again, tripped her love's legs and clawed his cheeks as he fell to the floor. "My poor angel." she cooed. "Poor, poor angel."  
  
Joyce panicked as Angel started to back away slowly. His eyes never left Dru's. Pushing her fears from her thoughts, Joyce jumped down to the floor and picked up the stake. Drusilla was almost over to this Angel fellow.  
  
Creeping, she came up behind the babbling vampiress. "Hey!" she shouted. Drusilla turned angrily and Joyce smirked. "This is for messing with my family."  
  
A howl pierced the air as the vampire burst into dust. Joyce was thrown back from the force of her first kill. Looking up from the cradle of her arms, she saw Angel lying back against the wall, out of breath. "Just who are you?" she asked.  
  
The man smiled. "Just an old friend of your parents."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* ~*~**~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Buffy staked another vampire and ran towards the screwdriver lying on the ground. Spike punched back several oncoming vampires. "Buffy!" he called. The slayer turned in time to see a Wicca leap towards her. Ducking, she staked the vampire and looked back to her husband. "Spike!" she yelled. "Duck!" Buffy threw the tool as hard as she could and then dove towards her husband knocking him to the ground. "Stay down!" she whispered.  
  
A explosion ripped through the vampires as the screwdriver hit the propane tank of the grill. Buffy cringed as the fire burned over her. But still she stayed over her husband. Fire would kill vampires as easily as a stake. She didn't want to take the chance of it getting to Spike.  
  
Eve sat up from her chair and watched in horror. "NO!!" she screamed. But it was too late. She fell to her knees sobbing. "No!!"  
  
Spike opened his eyes as the warmth ended and looked up at the heaving slayer. "Luv." He whispered. "You." Buffy silenced him with a kiss.  
  
Eve trembled. "You two will pay for this!!" she screeched. Buffy stood and glared. "Guess what? You're paying first." Spike followed his wife to stand before the vampire. "You can't do this!" the woman bawled.  
  
Spike growled. "You hurt our daughter and we have every right." The vampiress looked up at the two and laughed coldly. "You're too late. You're daughter's already dead."  
  
Buffy staked Eve, glanced at Spike, and ran towards the house.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ ~*  
  
TBC 


	32. Together at last

Joyce watched as Angel leapt onto the roof and ran out into the night. "Wait!" she shouted. He looked back down, and put one finger over his mouth. "Sh." His coat swirled in the night air, as he turned back into the dark, and out of her sight.  
  
A crash of wood falling in the hall attracted her attention, and she turned to see Buffy climbing into the room. "Mum?"  
  
Buffy stopped as she heard the muffled whisper, her eyes widening as she saw her daughter. "Joyce!" she choked. "Thank God!" The two ran to each other crying with joy.  
  
"Mum, I missed you so much!"  
  
"I shouldn't have left you here."  
  
Spike crouched down beside the two and stared in awe. She fell into his embrace eagerly, and smiled as he brushed her hair back lovingly. "Joyce."  
  
"Daddy. I thought you were gone." She whimpered. Spike laughed happily through the tears. "You haven't called me Daddy once in your entire life."  
  
"Maybe I've had enough of being grown up." She chuckled.  
  
Buffy wiped her eyes, with a sniffle, as Joyce turned back to them. Spike patted her back softly. "Where's Drusilla, love?"  
  
Joyce frowned. "I killed her. I saw you do it with Darla and I figured it would work."  
  
  
  
Both of her parents tried to hide their shock, but Buffy just couldn't hold in a small squeak of surprise.  
  
"How'd you KNOW it would work?"  
  
Joyce rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Mum. How many times have I seen Dracula now? Kind of easy to figure out, I'm not bloody stupid."  
  
Spike smirked. "Told you all those horror movies wouldn't warp her mind."  
  
"Oh yes. Tell that to the twelve year old that's been attacked how many times now? Five?" Buffy quipped with a glare.  
  
Joyce paled and looked away from her parents. Both parents noticed it at once.  
  
  
  
"Joyce? What are you hiding?"  
  
"Uh. I might not have done it all by myself." She answered.  
  
Buffy gripped Joyce's shoulders and turned her to face them. "Joyce. Who helped?"  
  
Joyce paled again and looked down at the floor. "He told me not to tell you his name. All he said was 'he was an old friend of my parents'"  
  
  
  
Buffy's hand slipped from Joyce and she ran out of the room without a word. Spike watched and almost followed but a whimper from the center of the room caught his senses. With a turn, he saw a small girl and Willow pushing their way from under sheetrock and two by fours.  
  
Willow stopped as she saw Spike over her, offering a hand. "You're back." She whispered. The vampire nodded and the Wicca pressed her hands against her eyes. "How'd you."  
  
Spike pulled her up, before she could finish, and then lifted the little girl. "We'll talk later. Joyce! Come take Nibblet here."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~~**~*~~**~*~* ~*~  
  
Buffy raced out to the sidewalk and scanned the street. No sign that anyone had been there. But then a screech of tires came from the next road down.  
  
A car swerved onto the slayers path. She recognized it immediately. Angel.  
  
Buffy stepped forward. She was going to need a good grip and quick footing to pull this off. The vehicle sped past. As it went by, she caught the open window and was snapped upward.  
  
Brakes squealed and the car slid to a stop. Buffy let go of the window, walked to the passenger side door and climbed in. Angel watched nervously. She stared out the front window quietly, not saying a word. The radio seemed deafening in the silence. Finally she turned to him. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
You and me,  
  
we used to be together  
  
everyday together, always.  
  
I really feel,  
  
that I'm losing my best friend.  
  
I can't believe this could be,  
  
the end  
  
it looks as though  
  
you're letting go.  
  
And if that's real  
  
Well I don't want to know,  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Angel smiled. "I owed you."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Now I owe you."  
  
The vampire shook his head. "Spike will never forgive you. He's that kind of person."  
  
Smiling, the slayer touched his hand. "He's already forgiven me. He loves me Angel. Somewhere over his span of life, he got a soul. Maybe not a real one like yours but it's there. I saw it a week ago when he picked up Joyce and I saw it just now, when she was in his arms. He looks at her, like she is the most beautiful, important thing in the world. He looks at me the same way. He cares for my friends and." She looked into his eyes, painfully honest. "And I love him. Everything about him."  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah. I know."  
  
  
  
" And you love Cordeilia. I know you do. Don't mess that up. She loves you more then you ever could imagine."  
  
Sadly, he looked back at her. "I love her yes."  
  
  
  
It's all ending  
  
I got to stop pretending  
  
who we are!  
  
  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dieing,  
  
Aren't we.  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
so please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
No, no don't speak  
  
I know what your thinking  
  
and I don't need you're reasons  
  
don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
don't tell me cause it hurts!  
  
I know what you're saying  
  
so please stop explaining  
  
don't speak  
  
don't speak  
  
don't speak Oh  
  
  
  
A long pause filled the car.  
  
"So this is Goodbye." He finally sighed. Buffy smiled again, softly this time, opened the car door, and swung her legs out. "Who said that? This is just a short farewell."  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
and I don't need your reasons  
  
I know you good  
  
I know you good  
  
I know you real good oh  
  
  
  
The slayer climbed out and shut the door. "Drive careful. No sunburn okay?"  
  
Spike stopped when he saw the car. "Angel" Striding angrily forward, he saw Buffy step out. After a few unheard words, she noticed him. "Uh oh."  
  
Sneering, he stepped out onto the curb. Angel climbed out of the car much to Buffy's dismay and moved towards his childe.  
  
  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
  
Don't, Don't  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
  
The vampires stared at each other as the slayer prepared to pull them apart. But then Spike thrust his hand forward. "Much as I hate to admit it, peaches. Thank you"  
  
buffy stared in shock. Spike? Her Spike was apologizing? And not only apologizing but also to his sire and most hated companion.  
  
Angel shook hands with a smirk. "She's got a lot of your attitude, sad to say. She put in quite a few good quips." Spike glanced toward Buffy. "I think she got that from her mum's side."  
  
Both men laughed and Angel held his ribs. "Did she ever tell you about that time, she was fighting a vampire, and he*"  
  
" A-hem!" Buffy choked. "Enough chatting then!" Pulling Spike back by the arm, she smiled. "Come back and visit sometime." Angel waved and climbed back into the car.  
  
The engine roared, and as he sped off into the night, Buffy laid her head on Spike's shoulder. "It's over." She sighed happily. The vampire grinned. "It's about bloody time."  
  
Hush, hush darling  
  
Hush, hush Darling  
  
Hush, hush, don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Hush, hush  
  
Hush, hush  
  
  
  
The slayer looked back towards the torn house. "Spike.." She whispered. "Yes love?  
  
"Ya know what? Willow's going to kill us when she sees her house."  
  
  
  
Hush, hush don't tell me cause it hurts.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~2 days later**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow sighed sadly as Tara rubbed her back. "Our home. Our lives. Our friends. It's all gone."  
  
Tara nodded. "We have Buffy and Spike though, honey."  
  
Willow choked as tears threatened to overcome her. "It's just. so much life, wasted."  
  
  
  
Joyce crouched down into the grass and picked up another amulet. Handing it to Amber, she looked back to her mother and father standing on the porch with her aunts. "This is what it's like to be special huh?"  
  
Amber nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Joyce smiled at her stepsister and hugged her close. "You talked normal! Not all me Jane."  
  
Both girls laughed, and started to pick up the amulets again.  
  
  
  
Spike leaned out onto the railing, and smiled softly. "This is it eh?" Buffy turned. "What's it?" The vampire pointed to Joyce. "This is what it's like to have all you could want."  
  
Buffy smirked, took his hand, and turned him to face her. "You're so cute when you're being Mr. Dad."  
  
"I'm happy to be anything close to a dad, love."  
  
"I can't wait to see you when she's all grown up. You're going to be all protective."  
  
"And that's bad why?"  
  
She grinned again. "Because I have a feeling she's going to be pretty independent and that she wont enjoy having you worry about her all the time."  
  
"You're one to-" he started.  
  
  
  
But he couldn't finish the sentence. The slayer kissed him first. He smiled against her lips as she connected her arms, behind his shoulders and pulled herself off the ground to get closer.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "Get a room!" she groaned with disgust. It was then that Anya appeared. "I was hoping you two would be here." She whined as she looked at the Slayer and her husband.  
  
Buffy pulled back with a sigh. "Anya? You were here just this morning." The demon smiled with no shame. "I just wanted to tell you. I wont be coming back for a while. Career change. I wanted to let you know."  
  
The group would have said more but Anya dissolved into thin air as fast as she had come.  
  
Joyce and Amber came up onto the step carrying a basket of the pendants.  
  
Willow took the baskets, and dumped them onto the table. "Tiffany, Ambrosia, Bethany, Auria, Charlotte, Ryana, and 'sigh' Eve."  
  
Buffy picked up last amulet "Eve was leading all of them ya know?"  
  
Willow laid her head on Tara's shoulder. "Yeah. I know."  
  
Joyce looked over the stacks of names sadly before looking up to her mother.  
  
"Mum? Seeing as how I've gotten in trouble over this last week or so. I was wondering if you could maybe teach me some of your moves. You and dad that is."  
  
Buffy looked wide eyed to Spike. "She has a point, pet." He sighed. The slayer looked up at the ceiling. "Here we go."  
  
Joyce bit her lip, waiting for an answer until Buffy finally looked her daughter in the eyes. "I am so going to regret this but, okay."  
  
Joyce leapt up and down. "Really?! You mean it?"  
  
Buffy nodded, as Spike hugged her with one arm. "Yes. We'll teach you how to fight."  
  
She hugged her parents, and then looked back at Amber. "Hey. You're part of the family too."  
  
The small girl ran into their arms, and Willow couldn't help but cry from the tenderness of the scene.  
  
Tara smiled. Everything was going to be okay. Joyce would be safe once she harnessed her powers. Buffy was finally happy. Amber had a home. Spike was with the love of his unlife. But the Wicca's. They would make it. Somehow. they always did.  
  
  
  
Night soon set and the Montague family went home. The Wicca's started to make some 'magical' repairs and cope over the death of their friends. But they never knew, miles and miles away, their whole lives and future were being plotted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~***~*~***~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The small monk listened to the endless droning of the Powers that be. Prophecies day in and day out, got very old you see.  
  
"Coven upon Coven will fall. The Wicca's of pure heart and soul will fight and they will win."  
  
Scribbling down the last of this particular group of prophecies, the monk shut the volume and pulled out a blank page for the next book.  
  
But instead of a plot of the future, the man heard a booming voice shout out in a thousand tones and languages all at once.  
  
"In four years time, the present will fail and the future will rise. Now in training, the slayer has been chosen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Anya awoke with a gasp and held the bed sheets to her chest. "Wha. huh?" she whimpered. A headache throbbed between her eyes and she groaned. "Joyce. She's next."  
  
A light clicked on in the hall and Hallie appeared in the doorway, clutching her robe. "What is it Anyanka?"  
  
"A dream."  
  
"Another? Really, Anyanka, I'm starting to get worried about you.."  
  
  
  
Anya tried to catch her breath as Halfrek sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand against her friend's forehead. "What was it about this time?" Hallie sighed.  
  
Anya pushed Hafrek's hand away. "I'm not sick Hallie! It was real this time. You know the slayer's kid, Joyce? The one I was telling you about? She's moving on up."  
  
Hallie stared confused. "Well so, what does that mean? She's fighting better or something?"  
  
The blonde haired demon shook her head as she stared at her knees. "They don't even know, their creating a heroine for the world. It's all coming down to Buffy and Spike"  
  
Halfrek's jaw dropped. "You mean?"  
  
" Yes." Anya breathed. "Joyce is the next slayer."  
  
Both demons sat in silence. "We can't warn them Anyanka. It's against our laws. We both know that."  
  
" But we could maybe."  
  
"No! We cant."  
  
Anya sighed in disappoint. "I hate our stupid laws."  
  
Hallie nodded and patted Anya's shoulder. "I know Dear. I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike slowly pushed open the bedroom door. Buffy stared blankly out of the window, holding a faded picture. Kissing her shoulder, he slowly moved his hands to her waist.  
  
"What's wrong love?"  
  
She leaned her head back against his neck, smiling softly. "Mm. Spike."  
  
He bit her shoulder with blunt teeth, receiving a gasp in return. She turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his chest. Spike looked down to the picture, and frowned as he saw a six-year-old Buffy and her mother, staring back.  
  
"Love?"  
  
"I'm not going to end up like her am I?"  
  
Spike rested his chin in her hair, hugging her closer. "No. I promise."  
  
  
  
Buffy looked up at him slowly. "Thank you."  
  
"Not that I know what for, but, your welcome."  
  
She smiled again, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "Remember last time we did this?" He nodded slowly. "How can I bloody well forget?"  
  
Both were quiet, as they looked from each other to the large room around them. "I can't believe I'm standing here." She whispered.  
  
"We're standing here."  
  
She smiled again. "That's kind of hard to believe too."  
  
Spike leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Her breath caught as he moved away again. A crash was heard from the steps and Joyce ran up to the doorway.  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked.  
  
Joyce blushed trying to look innocent. "Uh, squirrels?"  
  
Buffy moved to argue but Spike covered her mouth. "Go clean up whatever they did. We'll be down in a few."  
  
Joyce closed the door, and her footsteps could be heard running down the steps.  
  
Spike pulled his hand away from her lips. "She needs to learn, we're not against her."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "You are way too easy going on her."  
  
"And you mind?"  
  
"Not a bit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence fell as they hugged again. The slayer was the first to speak. "You do know, I don't love him. Angel that is."  
  
"We kind of cleared that up didn't we? Remember? Bar, Paula Abdul, way too much iced vodka?"  
  
She laughed against his shoulder. "Just wanted to make sure."  
  
Spike stared lovingly down at her. "Anything else you want to point out?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm not going to leave you. I like being here with you, and Joyce."  
  
He smirked, lifting her chin to look at him. "Glad to hear, I'm finally on your list of likable."  
  
Tears threatened to overcome her, as she looked into his eyes. For once in her life, she did not see pain or torture. All she could see was happiness, and in the blue depths, she could see her reflection. a joyful reflection.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
He smiled. "I know. I love you too."  
  
  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Joyce gripped her father's hand, spinning and then knocking him to the ground. Buffy smiled softly.  
  
  
  
"DAD!" Joyce screeched as he ruffled her hair. "You're going to pay for that."  
  
Spike leapt off of the deck, landing crouched on the grass. "Give me your best." he quipped dangerously. Joyce smirked and a glint shone in her eyes, as she plunged into the cold night air.  
  
For some reason this felt right. Landing, she sneered evilly at her father, with her hands raised in a defensive stance. Buffy leaned over the rails to watch the two.  
  
A kick to the chest, and Spike was down, but as usual he quickly recovered and began to use Joyce's speed against her.  
  
The slayer smiled again. Her husband and her daughter, and last but not least her. They were happy. Buffy was happy. Something was finally going right.  
  
Joyce leapt into the air and tried to catch her father's jaw, but he was too quick, diving out of the way. She landed again, crouching, one hand in front, steadying her quaking body. Hard as this fighting turned out to be, it was still fun. Exhilarating in fact.  
  
Spike stood and smiled. "Come on Tiger. Do your worst."  
  
Joyce stared confidently and evilly at her father, as if she knew he was toast. For a moment, she looked almost animalistic. But then, she pinned him down with a giggle and tickled his ribs.  
  
"Oi! Stop that!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Buffy laughed softly. *Everything's going to be normal.* She thought to herself. And I'll be here to see it. To see her grow up.*  
  
Buffy smiled again, an old memory burning into her mind. 'Life isn't bliss, Life is just this, It's living.'  
  
*and to live, for him, for her, and for me, even if it's not bliss.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the end?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Email me what you think. I had a wonderful time writing this story. And I want to thank anyone and everyone who read, reviewed, and emailed, or all three. This story has been quite an experience.  
  
Thank you readers. You made this really enjoyable  
  
thank you JESSICA, Ashley, and Michelle. The beta reading team, you put up with my mistakes, my errors and any little retorts, I threw at you. You three were magnificent.  
  
Thank you to fanfiction.net for housing this story.  
  
And last but not least, Thank you to my mother, father, and sister, for putting up with my grumpy moods and not grounding me when I stayed up till 2 am writing.  
  
Another thank you goes out to my sister Morgan, for not smacking me too many times when I would try to read you my chapters.  
  
A last note: thank you to my mother, for help with the Laritas scene. You sure do know who drinks what! If it hadn't been for you, Buffy would've been drinking just a Bud light. But now, she's an iced vodka girl! Lol  
  
I love you guys! Thank you for the great fun. You've brought my writing to another level.  
  
  
  
Faith 


End file.
